The New Legend Reboot
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Toka is a young outcast who gets a chance a redemption thanks to Kung Fu. As he learn more about the legendary art, he will make himself friends, rivals and ennemies and write an historical chapter in the story of China. (reboot of my New Legend Saga). Rated T for action, rude humor, and some offensive themes
1. Toka

**Hey, my dear Kung Fu Panda readers.**

 **As you know , or maybe not, he, he, I've written this story, Kung Fu Panda: The New Legend which was originally in French. I decided to translate it in English for the other readers, but the problem was that it was an old story and I didn't had a lot of writing skills back then. So, instead of translating my third season in English, I decided to reboot entirely The New Legend with a new storyline, better stories and better writing.**

 **This story will start with Toka and his friends before becoming Kung Fu apprentices and how their destinies are tied. They will live all kinds of adventures that will change the China landscape forever and will even meet characters from the movies and TV series Legends of Awesomeness. It will also includes OCs that I never included in the original saga and I will also accept OCs, later on.**

 **Okay, I don't own Kung Fu Panda: it belongs to Dreamworks Animation Studio. Now, let's get this reboot started.**

* * *

A young and daydreaming snow leopard. That's what Toka could be described as. Even since he was a cub, he would spend all of his days searching for good spots in Cora, the village he was living in, to admire his village or the mountains and landscape surrounding it. He was a simple child who wanted peace, eating good food and spending time with his friends...if he had any, of course.

See, the problem was that Kanto, the country where he lived, was populated mainly with pigs, goats and sheep. A snow leopard wasn't very commun for them. And ever since the tragedy about Master Shifu's student, who was also a snow leopard, almost destroying the Valley of Peace, which was located not too far from Cora, the civils went to fear snow leopards even more, thinking of them as monsters. And Toka greatly suffered from it.

Ever since he could remember, people in his village have always tried to avoid him at all cost as if he had some kind of disease. When he walked toward kids of his age in hopes of having a little chat, they would always get away before he could even say Hi. It wasn't rare for him to see kids with their parents telling them not to get close to him when he looked at them.

Adding to this the fact that he never actually met his parents. As far as he knew, he was raised at the village's orphelinat during a good part of his childhood. No needs to mention that they kicked him out, once he was grown enough to take care of himself. He was twelve years old. What were they thinking, those clowns?

So, after being out on his own, he always looked after himself with no one else. Since nobody wanted of him to work for them and he couldn't win money, he had no choice but to steel good from markets with his agility and smart tricks and was gone even before the seller could call the guards. He didn't really like to do that, but he had to eat.

Sometimes, Toka felt so angry at all these people for treating him that way just because of his species. That was unfair! Was he mean? No. Was he impolite or rude? No. Was he dangerous? Absolutely not. And yet they kept treating him like some trash that has to be thrown in the can. Sometimes, he just wanted to explode and hurt all these people really bad. However, he knew that would just prove they were right about it from the start.

So, he simply lived his life the way it was, hoping that things would change someday. A day that could never come. If only Toka knew things were about to change for him...

 **So? Do you think I did good this far? Please, leave me your opinion in the reviews or via PM. Again, thank you for giving me a second chance :)**


	2. Making new friends

**I wanna thank you guys for your feedback and encouraging me to keep writing this story. I will try to get to 1 or 2 millions words per chapter this time. Also, sorry for confusing people with the name of the Kanto region: I didn't knew it was the name of a real Japan country.**

* * *

It was a very special time for the village of Cora as the New Spring Celebrations were going to take place in the village for the first time ever. During this occasion, all the villages of Kanto were to gather into one very place, the village of Cora for this year, to celebrate the end of winter and coming of spring. There was activities, dances, food and even fireworks.

Usually, Toka didn't really cared about it since nobody was paying attention to him and, when they did so, it wasn't better. The only good thing about it was that there was more delicious food to steal from the marchands coming from all over the Kanto region. However, it also meant that there was twice more guards all over the place, making things a bit harder for him, but he never got caught, probably by luck.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

By the day every clan leaders and their suit arrived at the village, Toka already stole two delicious meals - a bowl of ramen noodles and warm eggs from two different villages. He now managed to steal his third food which was five grilled fishes impaled on sticks. If the first two times went perfectly with no problem, the same couldn't be said about this one as he had the misfortune of bumping into a kid who screamed: "IT'S THE MONSTER!" which caused many guards to get after him. Childs really couldn't shut their mouth, when they see something, couldn't they?

Whatever, he was now fleeing away from at least ten, or so he though, very angry guards armed with spears that looked really sharp throughout the streets. He was holding the sticks in his mouth so that he could run on his four limb to gain extra speed and put a lot of distance between him and his followers. Unfortunately, they were faster than he though and was having an hard time trying to get them off his track.

He had to find an escape really soon or he was going to have big, big trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part not too far from where the chasing was taking place, a group of special creatures was partying with music and dances. These special creatures weren't pigs, gooses, or even snow leopards: believe it or not, but they were BEETLES. Yes, you heard me well, medium-sized dark blue bugs with horns on top of their heads and traditional tribal outfits that were dancing to really good songs.

 **(Just to let you know, these beetles aren't the size of Mantis, they are in fact the same size as any normal civilians. It's my world, I can do them the way I want)**

Their chief, Riki, was in the middle of the group. Like most of his tribe members, he was pretty chubby (I could even go to say fat, but that would be mean), but his belly was only half the width of his butt (it was even bigger than Po's) which was giving an hard time to his black trousers that looked like a sumo dress on him. He would sometimes slap on it and on his belly too to add to the beat. Their beat was so engaging that people from other villages would sometimes join them for a moment before resuming what they were doing before. They were all happy and enthusiasm to spread cheers in the village.

Well, safe for one particular beetle who decided to get away from his friends for a while. Not that he hated dancing or celebrating, as a matter a fact, being the son of the beloved leader, he knew how to party better than anyone else. The only problem was that, unlike the others, he sometimes got tired of always celebrating. After all, his tribe was known that always make celebrations for every possible reasons, such as the first falling tree leaf of the year or even for the birth of a kid.

If you eat your favorite meal many times a day, every day during weeks, what would happen? You would have enough and even if it's your favorite food, you wouldn't want to eat it at all. Well, this young beetle was well aware of it. His name was Koji, son of Riki. He was currently sitting on a wooden box whose contents was unknown to him, and he didn't really care anyways, inside an alley that was calmer than the streets from where was coming very loud noises.

His back was resting against the wall of stone of an old house. He was currently scratching his three small white fingers of his right hand over the ropes of his little wooden guitares whose tip was in a round shape, creating a soft and very enjoyable melody. This caused him to close his yellow eyes and form a smile on his face which slightly deformed the tribal marks on the left part of his face that were purple just like the trousers he was currently wearing. His tribe was of Samoan descent and they were real proud of it, not hesitating to follow their ancestors rituals and traditions...

...which of course included the tribal marks.

The young beetle was letting his soft little melody carrying him away from all the excitation, away from all his problems, away from all his worries. Nothing would get him out of this peaceful moment...

...or so he though.

Above the music produced by his tribe, he heard several footsteps rushing toward his position. He could heard them because beetles have ears developed so well that they can practically hear ultrasounds. He though it was just a group of geeks running for any reason the celebration would give them at first, but he was proven wrong as a large group of guards who looked really angry erupted into the alley. They were turning their head left and right, as if they were searching for something really important until one of them spotted Koji. "Excuse-me, kid, have you seen any feline with food in his jaw running around here?"

Koji shook his head. "Can't say I have, sorry, Mister." As if he didn't say anything, the guards simply ran past him after their lost target. Koji made sure that all the guards left the alley before kneeling in front of the wooden box on which he was sitting seconds ago. "It's okay, they left, you can come out, now." He whispered. The box's top came off because of a push and Toka came out with the sticked fishes in his mouth. He took them in his hands before talking. "Why did you helped me?"

Koji gave him a simple smile as he putted his guitar around his right shoulder, which was kinda odd as nobody ever greeted him with such a smile. "I know who you stole these from, and I know that he have a jerk's behaviour. So, I think it's kinda fun that you stole from him." He admitted with a chuckle.

 _"Incredible, this guy don't run from me and doesn't even looks scared. Either he is really courageous or ignorant..._

 _...or maybe both?"_

"Huh...why aren't you running away from me?" He asked curiously. "Why should I run from you? You're sick?" Koji asked innocently. "No, it's just that people always run away from me because... they think I'm some kind of monster." Koji looked at him with no expression for a second before breaking out laughing. "What are you talking about? You're not a monster. And beside, even if you were, I wouldn't run away. I'm a Samoan and my tribe is made of very courageous warriors!" He said with a brave expression.

However, Toka gave him an interrogative look. "Huh, sorry to break your fun, but what exactly is a Samoan?" Koji seemed taken by surprise by the question. "You mean you don't know?" Toka then realized that he knew nothing about him as much as he himself didn't knew anything about the beetle. It was a perfect occasion to finally form a bond with someone! "What do you say about learning more about each other and eating these?" He referred his five fish sticks.

"Sounds good to me: all this dancing from earlier opened my hunger." Koji said with looking at his growling belly. "By the way, my name's Koji." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Koji; I'm Toka." He said with giving him one of his five sticks. They walked out of the alley and into the main streets. "So, tell me more about the...Samoans, right?" Toka said after taking the first bite of the delicious rotten fish. "Yes." Koji said after doing the same. "We're living as a tribe, unlike other villages in Kanto. My dad always told me that our ancestors lived in islands far away from here before being welcomed by the Chinese people. My tribe is descending from them and we always held onto their traditions."

"Like having marks and dancing?" Toka asked. "How you know that?" Koji asked in surprise. "Well, the strange purple drawings on your face and your wooden guitar kinda gave me a clue." He admitted with a chuckle, which was odd as he never really shared a good laugh with anybody in the past. As they were walking, he noticed that many people around were looking at them and whispering to each other.

 _"You see? It's the Samoan tribe leader's son."_

 _"What is he doing with this thing?"_

 _"Has he lost his mind?"_

 _"Why would he put his life in danger?"_

"Those idiots..." Toka mumbled to himself after biting his fish once more. "Don't care about them, it's not worth our time." Toka looked at Koji in surprise. "You heard me?" The young beetle nodded with a smile. "Yes: beetles have very well developed ears, y'know. And for the record, I also hear all those dudes around are saying." He said before chewing up once more on his food and walking calmly as if nothing was.

Toka was actually amazed by his calm behaviour. People around them were saying bad stuff about him and he simply kept doing what he was doing as if to say 'I don't hear you'. Toka was actually used to receive mean commentaries and names, but they were still hurting him somewhere inside. But this guy wasn't even caring.

Koji suddenly stopped walking and looked at Toka who guessed he was going to tell him something important. "Listen, Toka, I don't know what these people are thinking of you, but y'know what? I don't think it's important. I'm a person who doesn't judge people by their reputation or... special look, if I may say: I only judge people on their personalties. And, as far as I'm concerned, I think you're a pretty cool guy. You share the food you risked your life for with me as we barely even met. If we can keep this up, I'm sure you and I will become great pals."

Pals? Like... friends? Toka couldn't believe this. After so many years, he finally met someone who wanted to be his friends. He was so surprised that he would have let the three other fish sticks in his hand fall down if it wasn't for his stomach being hungry. He remained silent for so long that he and Koji heard a strange noise coming from not too far. They managed to form words.

"We don't like geeks around here!"

"Why would you care about those stupid books anyway?"

"They're mine! Give them back!"

The last voice sounded in distress. As if he could read his thoughts, Koji exclaimed "Quick! Let's go!" before rushing toward the sound of the voices. He used his small bug wings on his back to gain extra speed as Toka charged on his four paws after putting all the sticks back into his mouth. They were soon surprised by what they found: two pigs around their age cornered a young hedgehog who was also their age in a corner. They were holding books that must be belonging to the poor helpless kid too scared to fight back.

The simple view was enough to make Toka's blood boil up. Normally, he would keep his anger locked inside himself and do nothing, but there is a difference between getting angry for itself and getting angry for someone else. His case was the latter. Without thinking, he let out a huge scream "HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" This caused both pigs to look at him and his new friend with almost disinterested look. Surely because they were not from this village and didn't knew about Toka.

"Oh? Says who?" Asked one of them with a rebel tone. "Says us!" Koji replied with an angry glare that was very similar to Toka's. "And believe me, you don't wanna mess with us!" He added. The two pigs tossed the books on the ground before charging at the young men with absolutely no intentions of getting back. Toka finally had the chance to get some of the anger from being an outcast out of his system by giving a devastating punch straight to the face of one of the assaulters. He smashed so hard that he had to shake some pain off his fist. That pig was definitely going to have a mark after that. On his side, Koji waited for the second pig to run at him before using his own momentum against him with a Samoan Drop.

"In. Ya. Face!" Koji said in a cool and triumphant way as he held his hand toward Toka for an high-five. However, Toka was left clueless as he never saw anyone doing high-fives before. "What are you waiting for?" Koji asked. "What are you talking about?" "Well, let's do an high-five!" Since Koji quickly understood that he wasn't aware of what an high-five actually is, he chose to explain. "Just slap my hand with yours." Toka looked at his own hand for a second before gently slapping Koji's with little-to-no force.

"Harder." Koji insisted. Toka didn't wanted to hurt his first and only friend, but slapped his hand a bit harder, which was still not enough for the beetle. "HARDER!" This time, Toka slapped so hard that Koji actually held his hand in pain. "Less harder next time, okay?" He said with a suffering yet amused voice.

With the being said, the two boys proceeded to take the books that the pigs dropped during their small fight and walked over to the relieved hedgehog. He had nut-colored fur with dark brown needles and a white belly. He was wearing yellow trousers and a green bandana tied to his right arm. There was no injury signs anywhere on him.

"Here, I think this belongs to you." Toka said as he handed the young hedgehog his books. "Thank you. Thank you a lot, you saved my butt." He said as he picked his books in his small arms. "No need to thank us, my friend." Koji said, using a finger to rub his small nose, clearly feeling heroic. "The name's Koji, by the way. And this big guy is Toka." He introduced themselves. "I'm Neyo, nice to meet you." He said with bowing in respect.

He then eyed Toka with a look of surprise. "Y-You're a snow leopard..." Oh no, he recognized him. He just saved him and now, he was gonna run away because he would think of him as a monster. However, he did something Toka wasn't expecting. He let his books drops on the floor and grabbed his arm with excitation. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to see a snow leopard in person! But they are so hard to find in this country!"

He watched every part of Toka under every possible angle, like if he was searching for an easter egg. Toka then noticed the covers of his books had signs about stuff like maths, China's geography, how to write in Chinese, etc. Oh, that must mean that he was a young guy with a taste for knowledges. That would actually explain a lot about his sudden reaction toward the leopard cub. "Would you mind, if I ask you a few questions?" Neyo asked with excitation. "Huh... not at all. Go ahead." Said Toka, unsure. "Ah! There you are, Neyo." A voice spoke before Neyo could start questioning Toka.

They turned to see a young female snowy owl arriving. "Ah! Suya, sorry for not catching up to you." Neyo apologized. She had white, fluffy feathers with some black spots here and there. Her beak and talons were black like coal and she was wearing a turquoise vest that was perfectly reflecting her eyes of the same color. She walked toward the boys with her wings pressed against her sides.

"Who are the new guys?" She asked. "Oh, yes, meet Toka and Koji." Neyo said, introducing his new friends. "They saved me from two pig bullies who wanted to take my books." He said with kneeling down to take them back. "Really?" She asked with surprise in her eyes. Just then, Toka noticed that Koji was looking at Suya with an amazed look, as if he was looking at an angel. His jaw was dropping and his eyes were round like eggs.

Suya held her wing to Toka for an handshake. "My name's Suya. Nice to meet'cha." Toka nodded and shook her wing which was very soft. She then turned to Koji and held her wing for him. "And what's your name already?" Koji quickly snapped out and introduced himself. "I-I'm Koji! Koji's my name!" He then shook her wing really fast. "Nice to meet you."

Suya was a bit surprised by his behaviour, but shrugged it off. "Thank you guys for helping my friend." Toka suddenly realized something. He started this day by steeling food and running alone. Now, he made himself not just one, but THREE new friends. Being with them gave him a feeling in his chest. A warm feeling he never felt and enjoyed a lot. He wanted to spend as much with them as he could before the end of the celebrations after which they would all go back to their village. His attention then drifted toward his fish sticks he was still holding in his hand. He had five (two being half-eaten): they were four.

"Hey, you guys wanna go eat those fish sticks in another place?" He suggested. "Of course!" Koji said. "They look delicious." Suya said. "It's true that being bullied kinda made me hungry." Neyo admitted with rubbing his belly.

* * *

 **Phew! It took me all day long to write this. Well, I sure hope you're satisfied with the result.**

 **Toka now made himself new friends. Isn't that cool? We'll learn more about these characters in the next chapter :)**


	3. Like me

**Before starting, I wanna point out a few things:**

 **-First, the characters will no longer talk into the same paragraph to avoid confusion**

 **-Second, I think I made a small mistake by making Toka eating eggs and fishes as it sounds a bit cannibalistic**

 **But nothing else. So let's get started!**

* * *

Toka and his three new friends found a good spot located on a hill close to the village. Luckily for them, spring came sooner this year and there was almost no snow on the ground which allowed them to sit down while eating their fish. While the boys were sitting down, Suya decided to go on a branch which was connected to a small tree that had no leaves at all 'cause they didn't came out to remplace the ones lost during last October yet. Koji kept a good mood among everyone by telling funny things - either jokes or funny things that happened to him in the past. He then told them everything about his life, like he told Toka.

"Always partying nonstop?" Neyo asked. "Man, that must be really hard for your muscles."

"Not when they become so strong." Koji said with showing the muscles of his small arms and looked up at Suya, hoping that she would be impressed. She responded with a small but cute giggle. "And what about you, guys? What are you doing in life?"

"I'm glad you asked." Neyo happily said after swallowing another bite of his fish. "I'm from a village called Kumamoto located West from here. It's very peaceful and beautiful, you should come see someday. Ever since I was little - which I still am, technically - I've always been interested in gaining various knowledges." He said with giving a look to his books which he putted down beside him to eat. "The world is filled with thousands of secrets just waiting to be discovered. This simple though is filling me with excitation. I wanna discover everything." He said with a lot of enthusiasm.

That was true. China had been habited by them for longer than anybody could remember and there was still a lot of things they had yet to learn. It was even possible that they'll never discover the entirety of China's secret. But that didn't meant they couldn't at least try.

"That's a huge picture, buddy." Koji said before looking up at Suya. "And what about you?"

"Well, I'm from the town of Jeyong located in the Bushe mountains. It's pretty close to Neyo's village. My town is filled with birds of all kinds, from owls to falcons and even swans. I had no parents and had to live at the orphanage." Toka was surprised as she just revealed that she had a point in commun with him. Did she had to live alone after too? "Then, something unbelievable happened: Hayabuza, the respected and beloved leader of our village, decided to pick me under his care. I was really surprised and, when I asked him why, he told me that it was because I had the same eyes as him."

The others were surprised. "Wow! This Hayabuza dud must really be a good person." Koji said.

"He really is." Suya nodded with a sweet smile on her black beak.

"Do you have a purpose in life?" Toka asked, wanting to know more about the snowy owl.

"Well, actually, I do have a special objective in the form of an object. You see, in my village, there's this special and unique ball called the Pearl of Hope which is said to give the biggest of all hope to anyone who will wear it. The only problem is that she can be given only to one who shall accomplish an act of bravery, which I of course never did." She said with looking down before raising her eyes. "But I will get it someday, I can guarantee you that!"

Toka admired the girl's fierce determination to get what she want before noticing that they all ate their fish stick and there was only one remaining. Too bad, he wished he would have stole more so that he could have spent more time with his new friends. "So, who wants to have the last stick?"

"You can have it, Toka." Neyo said as he opened a small bang on his hip to reveal three rice balls. "I made myself a lunch before coming to the village." He said as he took one ball out and threw it at Suya who grabbed it with her wing. Nice reflex.

"Cool, 'cause I brought some lunch too." Koji said as he opened the front of his guitar and took out a strange pile of lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers squeezed between two pieces of bread. He was about to take a bit out of it when he noticed that the others were looking at him with strange looks. "What?"

"W-What's this thing you're eating?" Suya asked. "I've never seen this before. (Let's be honest: we never saw an actual sandwich in Kung Fu Panda)

"This?" Koji asked. "It's called a sandwich. You've never seen this? It's pretty commun in my village." He said with taking a bit out of it.

"And you're really carrying food in your guitar?" Neyo added.

"What? It's not a bad thing, as far as I'm concerned." He said with taking another bite of his sandwich.

This caused the others to laugh a bit. Toka was happy that he could spend more time with them even if it was just by a little bit. For the first time in his life, he wasn't feeling alone. And that meant that the last fish stick was for him.

He was about to take it when something rushed right between he and the stick which disappeared instantly. He was confused at first, but quickly saw a black figure running away. "Hey! Come back here!" He screamed as he got up and ran after the figure on his five paws.

The three others looked at him getting away in surprise. "Toka! Wait!" Koji screamed. He then exchanged a concerned look with Neyo and Suya before the latest and himself spread their kings and flew after the snow leopard.

"Guess I'll be right behind them." Neyo mumbled as he ran on his two skinny legs.

Toka was running at full speed on his four limbs after the stealer as if it was the last food on earth. That was kinda ironic: he stole the food from a marchand; now it was HIM who got it stolen from. Whatever. The thief was probably a feline too as he could keep his distance with Toka despite the fact that he was running at full speed. His thoughts got confirmed, once he got close enough to see a black tail coming out of his torn trousers.

 _Black? Strange, I never saw anybody with black fur around here._

However, he shoved this detail away and simply ran even faster as he was close to catch up with the thief. They were getting close to a rock wall that would force him to stop and Toka will catch him. Not punching him, if he would stop and give him back his fish without resistance. However, things didn't go as he hoped: the thief used a cat-like agility to jump on many ridges, managing to get up the top of the wall. Crap. Toka was agile too, but this thief was better than him and he won't be able to catch up to him in time.

On top of the wall, the thief took a look back at Toka before resuming it's escape with the fish stick in his mouth.

"Not so fast, pal!" The thief stopped on the spot as Koji and Suya flew down to block his way, making a small gust of wind with their landing. "That belongs to my friend!" The beetle said with pointing to the food on a stick in the thief's mouth. This last one was going to get away by a free path on the left of the two fliers.

However, Neyo suddenly came out of nowhere and blocked the way. "Get any closer, and I'll sting you really bad!" He said with puffing his needles. At the same time, Toka finally arrived on top of the wall too. There was no more escapes and the thief was forced back against another rock wall as the four friends walked toward him.

"Don't be afraid." Suya said in a calm and careful tone. "We don't want to hurt you. Just tell us who you are."

"Yeah, and why you stole our food." Koji added in a very less friendly tone which earned him and nudge from the snowy owl.

Upon getting a better look at the thief, Toka was surprised by his appearance. Or should it be, HER appearance. Indeed, the thief was a female black panther. As the name implied, her fur was of a strong black and her long hair that had some purple streaks and were covering a good part of her yellow and amber eyes. Her clothes were slightly torn and really dirty. And yet, Toka couldn't help but finding her... beautiful, somehow. He also noticed that her belly was really skinny, as if she didn't ate in a very long time.

It took him a few seconds before coming back to reality. "Huh, why did you stole my fish? Is it because you're hungry? Because you can have it, if it's the case. Just tell us your name."

Koji was pretty surprised that Toka could forgive someone so easily. In all honesty, he was expecting him to beat the crap out of the thief. Maybe he didn't because she was a girl, after all. This last one then gave a look mixed between anger and fear before suddenly eating the fish at an impressive speed as the others looked at her without saying anything. Once she was done, she threw the stick away and looked at Toka.

"Alena."

"What?" Neyo asked.

"That's my name. Alena's my name." The black panther girl said. "And for your question, I stole this fish because I was hungry and nobody around this village, or even this whole country, is kind enough to give me. Because, apparently, I'm a strange monster." She said with a slight anger in her voice.

Was this possible? Toka always though that he was alone in China to be treated like a monster. The only rejected by his village because of his... difference. And yet, right there before him was standing a girl who seemed to be exactly like him. Outside of the fact that her stomach was smaller than his.

"A-A monster? People treat you like a monster too?" Toka said with an owned face which seemed to have softened the thief - sorry, ALENA's angry face. "I've always been seen as an outcast because of my look." He mumbled.

Alena's amber eyes widened completely and were focused on the snow leopard. "You too?" She softly said. A long silence reigned in the place...

...until Alena came out of it because something touched her chest. She looked down to see that it was Suya who touched it with her wing. "Oh, okay, you're wearing bandages. I though your body had a maturing problem for a second."

This caused Alena to blush, which was easily visible through her black fur, and slap Suya's wing away in embarrassment. "Could you avoid touching me without asking for permission?"

Suya blushed too. "Sorry."

She then noticed that Neyo was looking at her body from every angle. "That's amazing! I'm really lucky to meet two uncommon species in the same day. Tell me, how long are you able to live without eating anything?"

Alena looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Huh, well, three days or so... I think."

"That's amazing!" Neyo took a small notebook and a pencil out of his pants and took note of what she just told him. "My friends will never believe me, when they'll learn that!"

Suya then took a rice ball out of Neyo's bag and handed it to Alena. "Here, take this, it's for you." She said with a friendly smile. Alena was pretty much surprised as nobody ever showed such kindness to her. This almost made her forget that the snowy owl touched her chest moments ago. Nevertheless, she took the rice ball and smelled it to make sure it wasn't poisoned. She then took a small bite and tasted it.

Then, her eyes jumped open and she ate all the ball in an instant, even faster than the fish. "This is delicious!" She said with a wide smile on her lips.

Neyo, who justly putted his notebook and pencil back in his pants, felt happy at her compliment. "Thank you. I made them myself."

BOOM!

An explosion sound hit the ears of the five friends, causing them to jump in surprise. Toka and Alena got on their four limbs out of reflex, Neyo practically fallen on his back, and Suya lost a few feathers. "What the rice ball was that?!" Toka asked, still shocked by the surprise.

"Guys! Look!" Koji said as he pointed out at the village where smoke was coming from the middle because of a fire.

"The village!" Suya said in shock. "It's burning!"

"What does that mean?" Neyo asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should go check it out!" Toka said with getting on his four limbs. "Let's go!" He charged at full speed on the path leading back to the village as Koji and Suya flew off and Neyo ran on his two skinny legs again.

However, Alena stood where she was. She wasn't sure about going to the Cora village where everyone would treat her like a monster and take their distance. Even if there was some kind of danger going on.

"HEY! ALENA! YOU COME?!" She came back to reality as she heard Toka's voice calling out for her. She didn't really wanted to go, but it would be different from the other times as she would have someone else like her at her side. Along with the three others who seemed really friendly. Finally, it was worth a shot.

"I'm coming!" She said with getting on her four paws and running after her... mates with an enthusiasm she hasn't felt before. An enthusiasm that made her want to run with all of her energy and heart...

* * *

 **...And boom! Cliffhanger again!**

 **What was this explosion at the village? Who is this Alena? What will happen with Toka and the others after the Spring Celebrations ends? Who is this mysterious hooded bear watching them - OH CRAP! I wasn't supposed to mention that.**

 **Anyways, please leave me a review if you have time: I really like to know you're opinion.**

 **Also, thanks to everybody who helped me with advices to make a better story out of this :)**


	4. Together

**I have nothing to say for this intro, so let's just start.**

* * *

Toka and his friends were running, or flying in Koji and Suya's case, at full speed back toward the village. The explosion they heard moments ago and the fire that was causing smoke was concerning them as it probably meant that something was wrong. It couldn't be a firework accident as nobody was supposed to touch them before nightfall.

Sure, Toka was mad at his village for treating him like crap all of his life, but that didn't meant he was going to let something happen to them.

"We're there!" Suya said from the air. Indeed, they arrived at the village to see that many villagers were running away in panic while screaming. Many guards, whose Toka recognized as the ones who chased after him, were laying on the floor, their body covered in bruises and scars.

"Hey!" Koji said as he rushed to one who was barely conscious. "Are you okay? What's going on?" He slightly shook the buffle guard by his shoulders in an attempt to make him talk, but he was too weak to even groan.

"He's in no stake to talk!" Toka said. "Let's go!" He didn't waited for the others to run toward the source of the chaos. When he arrived, he found himself face-to-face with something he absolutely wasn't expecting to see in the village and especially not in a time like this.

A gorilla who was twice his size, and probably length too, with black fur and grey skin. His most notable feature was that he was wearing a metal armour on which was reflecting the fire's light. He angrily threw an apple merchandise away. "WHERE IS THE MONEY! I WANT ALL THE MONEY IN THIS VILLAGE!" He screamed which echoed through all the valley.

Soon, he turned his yellow eyes that were revealing a burning rage and they landed upon the young snow leopard who felt his limbs trembling nervously. "What are you doing there watching me, you?" He asked with a tone that clearly said that he wasn't going to sit and talk.

Toka did had some fights against bandits in the past, but none of them were as imposant and dangerous as this one. He couldn't win: he had to get away before...

"We came here to teach you a lesson, big monkey!"

...Crap!

Koji arrived with Suya, Alena and Neyo, who was hiding behind the group. "Stop ruining the Spring Celebration, you big bandit!" Suya said without her usual friendly and soft voice.

The gorilla didn't seemed intimidated at all and even looked amused. "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says us!" Alena said with an angry tone and her position made it look as if she was ready to bounce on the huge ape.

"Oh, the little kitty wants to have fun, how cute." The bandit teased which only added oil to Alena's fire.

"Hey." Koji intervened. "Now that I think about about, I recognize you. Yeah, you are this huge monkey dude that almost defeated the legendary master Viper and then got his butt immediately kicked by his daughter with a dancing ribbon."

The fury giant gasped as if he has been given the worst insult of all time and his eyes turned red as steam started coming out of his ears (literally). "Nobody...is gonna...MOCK MEEEEEEE!"

As soon as he lifted his huge fist in the air, the five friends moved out of the way before it came crashing on the ground with a huge impact sound. "Seriously, you really had to make him even madder than he already is?!" Toka screamed at Koji.

"What? I was just making a point." Koji innocently replied. He then dodged another one of the gorilla's furious strikes just in time.

"We have to regroup!" Toka screamed as he was about to run away.

"No: we must stop him!" koji replied as he held his grounds.

"Are you crazy?!" Toka asked, annoyed by the beetle's recklessness. "He's too huge! We have no chance against him!"

However, Koji jumped up his chest and took a brave look. "This is something every Samoan warrior knows: physic size barely matters. It's what's inside that counts! And if we work together, we can win!"

Toka had never seen someone doing such a courageous thing. Being willing to fight against probably one of the toughest bandits in the region for a village he barely knew. "Mathematically, it's true that we might stand a chance if we unifie our skills against him." Neyo pointed out.

"And besides, if a reptile kid could defeat him with a ribbon, I think we can take him out too." Suya added with a nod and a smile.

"This guy putted me in an horrible mood. I want to kick his monkey butt!" Alena nodded with her arms folded.

His friends were right: they couldn't let this huge guy destroy and steal the village no matter what they did to him in the past. Somehow, believing in his friends gave Toka the will to fight. "Alright, we'll take care of him. What's your plan, Koji?"

He smiled. "My plan is that I will distract this dude with gorilla jokes while you guys come up with a plan." He said before flying off toward the huge monkey.

Toka looked in confusion. "What?"

The young beetle arrived beside the criminal and said "Hey, pal, what's a gorilla's favorite cookie? Chocolate chimp!" He broke down laughing and dodged a smash from his opponent. "Hey, what does a gorilla attorney studies?"

"I don't want to know it!" The gorilla said angrily as he kept trying to knock Koji away to no avail as he was faster than him.

"The law of the jungle! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He laughed before dodging even more attacks.

The four others could only look in awe as their bug friends was joking around a ferocious ape who was trying to kill him as if it was a game. However, Toka quickly snapped out of it and looked at Neyo. "Okay, Neyo, you're the smart one, what should we do?"

He tapped a finger against his chin as he though about it. "Well, I'd say we should start by moving out of the way." Toka and the girls didn't understood what he meant at first, but did after he pointed behind them with a scary look.

The huge gorilla stopped paying attention to Koji and was making his way toward them. "I ran out of gorilla jokes." He admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"MOVE!" Toka screamed as he quickly moved out of the way along with Suya and Alena. However, Neyo was too scared to move and his legs were trembling as he saw the bully's fist rising in the air, ready to crush him. "NEYO! MOVE!" Toka screamed as he saw that the young hedgehog wasn't moving.

 _I'm dead!_

He crouched down and putted both of his arms over his head, ready for death to take. However, it didn't go as he though. He sure felt a really strong pressure on his back for a moment, but that quickly went away and a huge scream of pain was heard. What just happened?

Upon getting back up and reopening his eyes, Neyo realized that the gorilla's right hand was covered of needles - HIS needles - and was bleeding, which was the reason he was screaming in pain. "I-I hurt a strong bandit with my needles?!" Neyo amazed himself. This made him smile as he then took another needle from his back. "Take that one too!" He said with throwing his needle directly into the primate's forehead, causing him to scream harder. Finally, all the time he spent playing darts with his friends back at the village wasn't for nothing.

Toka's yellow eyes widened as he realized that they now had an opening to take down the giant and save the village. "GUYS! LET'S LAUNCH AN ALL-OUT ATTACK ON HIM!" He screamed.

"With pleasure!" Alena said. She ran on her four paws at full speed to strike the suffering gorilla's right leg with both of her fists, sending a jolt of pain into it that caused him to drop on his knee. The black panther then jumped in the air and caught Suya by the talons before spinning around to catch some speed. Once they were spinning fast enough, Alena released Suya who was sent flying at full speed toward and give a powerful wing smash straight into the gorilla's face which caused his nose to bleed.

He was forced to cover it with his left hand as his right one was still hurting too much from the needles. What a shame! He was getting his butt kicked by a bunch of kids. No. He won't lose again just like he did against that snake girl, years ago. No matter if they were kids or not, he was going to crush them.

Suddenly, he felt his legs leaving the ground, but his hands were not touching it either. He was getting... lifted? How? Who could do that? He bent his head forward and looked underneath him to see something he was absolutely not expecting to see.

It was Koji who was lifting him on his back with both of his arms. His face was getting red and the sweat on his (yes, beetles can sweat) clearly meant that he was forcing really hard into this exploit. "Fell... the... beetle's... FORCE!" Somehow and despite the gorilla's heavy weight, Koji managed to push him in the air. Not too high, but still.

"Now's our chance!" Toka though. He started running as fast as his limbs allowed him to toward the primate in the air. He then putted as much strength in his legs as he could to jump toward him. "You destroy my village, you scare innocents, you ruin Spring Celebrations, and you try to hurt my friends... You won't get away with it!" Toka though. As he was flying at full speed toward the giant, he putted all his force into his right fist before smashing his face as hard as he could. He was sent flying back a bit and landed on the ground with a loud crashing noise while the leopard cub landed on his limbs.

At first, he felt pain in his right hand from striking something so big with so much force that he had to hold it in his left one. Then, he looked at the giant now laying unconsciously on the ground and realized what just happened. "W-We defeated him..." A group of kids defeated a giant gorilla and undoubtedly one of the most dangerous criminals in Kanto. How possible?

"TOKA!" He turned around to see his four friends who were all tired - well, safe for Koji - walking toward him. "You, you just knocked the chilli out of this big primate!" Koji excitedly said. "How?"

Toka's looks slowly drifted toward his still hurting hand that was slightly trembling - not of fear, but of excitation. "I-I don't know. I'm myself surprised by my own force." He admitted.

"Guys! We won! We saved the village!" Suya happily said as she happily flew off in the air while Koji hugged his guy friends. Alena didn't reacted much due to never truly achieving anything like this before.

"Neyo, the way you hurt that guy with your needles without even trying to, that was amazing!" Koji said after releasing him and Toka from the hug.

"Not as much as when you pushed him high into the air!" Neyo enthusiastically complimented him back, though he was still happy to have been implied in the fight.

"And Alena, when you smashed that guy and made him kneel down, that was freakin' awesome!" Koji added.

"Huh, thanks... I guess." Alena said, feeling uneasy as she wasn't used to receive such compliments.

"But we wouldn't have done it without Toka." Suya said as she flew down and putted a wing on the snow leopard cub's shoulder, which caused him to blush.

"Yeah, you did a great job back there, pal!" Koji said with putting one arm around his shoulder as Neyo nodded in agreement and Alena just gave him a shy smile. Okay, when he first met Koji, this caused him a warm feeling in his heart, but now, defeating a bad guy just made this feeling stronger. They could have easily ran away and go back to their village, and yet, they decided to face him at his side. So THAT was friendship...

"What happened?"

They all turned to the source of the noise to see the Cora villagers along with the ones from elsewhere arriving and looking at the destroyed buildings, probably thinking the huge gorilla was still around which he technically was, but knocked out. "KOJI!" The young beetle soon found himself being squeezed really thigh by another beetle. "I was so scared! I couldn't find you!"

"Dad... I love you too... but I need to breathe..." He mumbled, out of air.

"Suya!" Said a strong voice coming toward the snowy owl. It belonged to her adoptive father, Hayabuza. A tall golden eagle with brown and white feathers with some black spots and piercing yellow eyes that were going well with his yellow Karate like jacket which was open enough to reveal his strong torso. "My daughter, are you alright? You're not hurt?" He walked around her, looking for any injuries.

"Don't worry, father, I'm alright." She smiled at her father's protectiveness.

"Hey! Look!" One of the villagers pointed at Toka and Alena. "It's the monsters!"

Instantly, the mood became way much less happier. The villagers were looking at them with scary looks and hidden their kids behind them, as if they were the ones responsables for the destruction. But it wasn't them. They had no reason to despise them, specially after they just saved their village. Oh, yeah, because they were felines like the infamous Tai Lung, it meant that they didn't deserve any recognition, of course. Toka felt on the verge of screaming at them to unleash all the anger he held back during all those years.

"Monsters?!" They all turned to see Koji looking at the villager - a pig - in question with the must shocked look one could ever have. "Monsters?!" He repeated. "That's how you call two out of the five people who saved your village? Really?"

For the first time, Koji looked really pissed off. His father was the most surprised as his son never went any further than being annoyed by this or that, but right now, he was REALLY angry and with good reasons. He walked over to the pig who looked right and left nervously, realizing the mistake he did. "W-What do y-you mean, saving our village?"

"What I mean, is that those two guys (points at Toka and Alena) teamed up with me and them (points at Suya and Neyo) to stop this guy (points at the unconscious gorilla) from ruining your Spring Celebrations." Unknown to him, this caused Hayabuza to look at his daughter in surprise as she smiled shyly. "And yet, you still have the audaciousness to call them monsters. Y'know, I'm a really calm guy and it takes a lot to make me ill, but you, you're truly getting on my nerve!"

The pig humped, not liking being scolded by a bug kid. "You, a bunch of kids, defeating a giant? Ha! Ha! Ha! Don't make me laugh. And besides, you don't even know this kid. He's been nothing but trouble for years-" Koji interrupted him by grabbing his jacket and bringing him closer to his angry face.

"You're wrong, _again_ , I know Toka much more than you think. And I know perfectly what he has done to you before. But I found it perfectly understandable: you and the villagers have been treating him like trash for the simple reason of being a snow leopard. It makes a lot of sense that he searches for attention. You're really just a bunch of heartless racist scums, and from MY point of view, YOU are the monsters. And for god sake, his name is Toka. TOKA! Not monster, it's T-O-K-A, TOKA!"

"Is he telling the truth, Suya?" Hayabuza asked his daughter.

"Yes, father, you gotta believe him."

"And beside," Neyo interfered. "I don't know if you know it, but this gorilla is the same one that has been taken down by the legendary Master Viper from the Valley of Peace, when she was a kid. Therefore, it is mathematically possible for us to take him down too. Proof: there is no mark of guards weapons on him and my needles are still on my face and hand; you can go check."

Toka was feeling on the verge of tears, not by sadness, but by pure joy. All of his friends were taking his defence against those who have been despising him for all his life.

The great Hayabuza putted on a smile. "If you say so, my daughter, then I believe you."

"Me too." Riki said. "When my son uses this ton, it's because he is more serious than ever."

"One last thing." Koji, who still hasn't let go of the pig, said. "If you think we are just a bunch of kids who cannot fight, what do you say about picking up a little fight with me, right now? We'll see who's strong and who's the looser."

"ENOUGH!"

Everybody instantly stopped moving and turned toward where the scream came from. A mysterious person wearing a yellow tunic and hoodie that covered his face slowly walked forward, both of his hands crossed together into his big sleeves. "Who are you?" Koji asked curiously, finally letting go of the pig who quickly backed away.

The stranger then rose his hands to remove his hoodie and show his face. It was a bear with nut-colored fur and a black nose with some white spots. His eyes were turquoise and seemed to reflect a very gentle nature despite his species being usually agressive. Instantly, everyone except the five young kids, looked in surprise. "M-Master Yoshi?" One of the villagers said.

"Master Yoshi?" Toka asked confused, while looking at the calm bear who walked toward them with a calm smile.

"He's a master of what?" Suya asked curiously.

"Of Kung Fu, of course." The old bear answered.

This caused the five youngsters to widen their eyes in surprise. A REAL Kung Fu master? In the Cora village? How? And why?

As if the master could read in their mind, he said: "And I know you all very well: Alena, Neyo, Suya, Koji, and Toka."

"How do you know our names?" Toka asked in surprise.

"I've been watching you since the debut of the Spring Celebrations. Usually, I just come here to enjoy the food and watch the fireworks, but this year was special." He nodded. "Indeed, very special as I had the chance to see you five doing something that the others of your age can only dream to do."

He looked at Neyo. "You, Neyo, have shown a great intelligence that even people older than me never reached and you know perfectly how to use it." He turned to Suya. "Suya, you are very brave and have shown that it's possible to be strong and kind simultaneously." His attention turned to Alena. "Alena, you proved that you posses a great will of protecting those who deserve it and you keep it despite what everyone thinks of you." He then looked at Koji. "Koji, you are a good friend and you possess a determination strong enough to lift someone bigger than you." Finally, he looked at Toka. "And as for you, Toka, not only have you shown that you have a good leadership, but you also have a good heart. All those things are fundamental to become a great warrior. Therefore, as a Kung Fu master, I will ask you something that not a lot of people will be asked in their lives...

... _would you like to learn Kung Fu_?"

The five youngsters widened their eyes in surprise. A real Kung Fu master saw potential in them and offered to teach them the greatest martial art ever created. Koji was the first one to react by rushing over to his father with excitation. "Dad! Can I? I will become so awesome that you will be proud of me!"

Riki gave a simple smile and hugged his son. "I already am, Koji." Toka felt a slight jealousy at this sight, but not a big one. He was happy for his best friend.

Suya also flew over to her own father. "Father, please, allow me to become Master Yoshi's student. I won't deceive you."

Hayabuza smiled and placed a wing on his daughter's shoulder. "I know you won't, Suya. And I also know it's your dream to go discover the world. Go. Accomplish your purpose."

Neyo was trembling in joy. "I'm gonna become a super strong warrior. A true! I'm gonna show everyone that I'm more than just a geek thirsty for knowledges!"

Alena hasn't ever been a real fan of Kung Fu stuff, but the idea of finally having a purpose in life was definitely something she was eager for. "I would be more than happy to accept!" She said with a bow.

But none of them were more affected than Toka. Becoming a Kung Fu master. That would the perfect way to show everyone that he is not a monster. Of course, Tai Lung became a monster because of Kung Fu, but he wasn't like him. He WON'T be like him.

In fact, he decided to he would become the greatest Kung Fu master of all time...

"I accept... Master Yoshi!" He said with bowing too.

The old bear smiled. "Perfect. We'll be leaving in the afternoon. Be ready until then." He then turned to walk away.

Toka looked at his right hand that was still trembling from the smash he delivered to the gorilla. Simply the first before a very long list of villains he would stop. Suddenly, he felt someone gave him a friendly nudge. It was Koji who smiled at him.

"The Kung Fu path probably won't be easy, but let's give our best." He said with holding his fist toward his snow leopard friend who simply looked confused. "Just press your fist against mine: it's a mark of friendship." Toka didn't really understood, but did it so anyway. It was the start of the story of future legends...

... _The start of the New Legend_...

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, but I hope you're happy with the result.**

 **Toka and his friends are now gonna learn Kung Fu and go through many adventures together. I know there has been a lot of OCs, but don't worry, the original KFP characters are gonna be there soon.**

 **Also, who's your favorite out of Toka, Koji, Alena, Suya and Neyo, so far? Lemme know :)**


	5. 12 years later

**Alright, guys, this is time to start the main part of the storyline, where there will be plenty of Kung Fu battles and stuff like that.**

 **Now, I know I didn't showed a lot about Master Yoshi, but don't worry, I'm gonna show a lot more about him. Also, I forgot to point out that he have a British accent.**

* * *

 **12 years later**

After they packed up their things, Toka and his friends followed Master Yoshi, leaving their old lives behind. They walked with him for two days before reaching his dojo on top of an hill that was right next to a beautiful beach that are usually very hard to find in China. At first, the five had an hard time getting used to the Kung Fu students life, but they soon managed to take it just fine. Their first day was real mess. They faced up against well most advanced students that single-handely kicked their butt. Master Yoshi explained them that after defeating the giant gorilla, they though they were super strong, but there is still a lot of stronger people in the world. He was right.

However, this didn't discouraged them the least and they trained really hard for 12 years. 12 long years. During these last ones, the kids slowly changed in appearance due to maturing. Toka was now much taller (around the size of Tai Lung) and had a pretty strong torso, arms and abs due to his hard training which mainly consisted of lifting weights. He also changed his dress which was now consisting of yellow trousers and black gloves with holes for his fingers. Koji was pretty much exactly like twelve years ago safe for being taller and having developed some abs himself. However, his arms and legs were still short and his purple pants and tribal paint was untouched. Alena and suya both became beautiful young ladies. The black panther's hair became long enough to cover her left eye. As for her dress, she was now wearing a ruby red tunic with black branches design and black shorts with bandages on her feet, she found it more comfortable than sandales. As for Suya, she changed her green tunic for a black top around her chest and black trousers that was kinda revealing all her fluffy stomach, but she didn't mind. Her chest started growing up with time, but unlike Alena, she didn't wrapped bandages around them as they weren't bothering her. And Neyo... well, Neyo's appearance wasn't so different outside of his size and his needles being longer.

As the sound of the gong echoed through the mountains, Toka instantly got up from the bed in his dojo room and swiftly putted on his training dress before running outside into the rooms hall and straight to the training chamber. This last one was pretty great with enough space to train multiple people at once and sheets of Chinese words representing the dojo's moral code decorating the walls. Master Yoshi, who appearance didn't changed much during the last twelve years, was standing in the middle of the chamber with his eternal patient look, waiting for Toka.

This last one immediately bowed before him. "Master."

"Good morning, Toka. I hope you are ready for today's training which will be different from your previous ones."

Toka got back up as he looked in confusion. "Different?"

"Yes, so far, I've trained you simply by working your body and mind. Now's the time for putting you in action against a real opponent." The old bear said.

The young snow leopard felt a jolt of joy in him. He did had small face-offs against other students of the dojo, but those were simply encounters for fun. This time, he was going to get a real fight and see the result of all his time of training. "Great! Who my opponent is?"

"It's him." Master Yoshi said with slightly moving to the side and showing his opponent with his arm. It was Koji!

"What? I'm facing Koji for my first duel?" Toka asked in surprise.

"What? I'm facing Toka for my first fight?" Koji asked almost the same as Toka which caused the old bear to chuckle.

"Yes, you joined my dojo at the exact same time and there is no better way to start putting your fighting skills in action than to do it against someone at the same level as yours." He then walked out of their way so that he could watch them without disturbing their duel. "In position!"

The two best friends instantly got in their respective fighting position with Toka and his tiger style and Koji with his Samoan Sumo style (I created it myself).

"Ready..." Master Yoshi said which caused both students to look at the other with a super focused look. Out of the four, Toka developed the biggest relationship with Koji, but that didn't meant he was going to let him win. "Fight!"

They both charged almost instantly and engaged a close combat. They both managed to either block or dodge the other's attacks at the same rhythm. However, out of the two, Koji was the one with the strongest endurance and Toka knew it very well. Therefore, he decided to change his strategy and grabbed Koji's arm at his next attack before spinning as fast as he could and threw him straight toward the wall. The impact would undoubtedly cause him some damage.

However, the young beetle used his mind and pressed his small but strong legs against the wall to push himself with all the momentum back toward Toka and hit him straight into the left shoulder with his horn. "Hey! That was pretty painful, y'know!" Toka said with holding his shoulder in pain.

"It's a Kung Fu duel: we're not supposed to tickle each other." Koji replied with a chuckle that caused the snow leopard to roll his eyes.

After being done with the laughing, Koji resumed getting on the offensive. Toka had a pretty hard time defending himself as his left shoulder was making it hard for him to move his left arm. So he changed his strategy: he started using his legs to counter-attack. Being a feline, it was way more easier to do than for any other species. Koji was actually having difficulties fighting this off as he was indeed endurant, but he wasn't the fastest of the dojo.

Eventually, Toka managed to find an opening in Koji's defence and delivered a spin kick straight to his head which stunned him. That was the perfect occasion for him as he delivered the super technique Master Yoshi taught him during the last years: the Iron Fist. This technique consisted of charging a lot of energy into his right fist and release it all into one punch. Since this was just a testing duel, he didn't putted too much energy into it, but still enough to smash him hard in the stomach and knocking him down.

"End!" Master Yoshi ordered and Toka stopped fighting immediately. "First of all, congratulations for your progress, my dear students. You indeed worked and changed a lot since that day I went to take you under my care. Koji, you must learn to defend yourself better: just because you take a defensive position doesn't mean you're safe." The bug nodded while holding his stomach in pain. "As for you, Toka, you have retained well everything I've taught you and showed why you're the best student of this dojo. But that doesn't mean you must let yourself go: keep training hard and getting better everyday."

"Yes, Master." Toka said with bowing.

"You two are free for the rest of the day, now." The old bear said before calmly walking out of the chamber.

As Koji was trying to deal with the pain, he noticed Toka holding out his hand toward him. He smiled and accepted it to get back up. "You get better everyday, pal."

Toka smiled at his best friend. "I return you the compliment. I simply used some feet moves to get around your defence." He tried not to move his right hand as it felt pretty tired after using the Iron Fist.

Suddenly, Koji heard his stomach rumbling. "Let's go eat: this training opened my appetite."

Toka's stomach also rumbled which caused the two friends to look at each other in silence for a few seconds before laughing their head off. "Looks like I'm hungry too. Come on: the others must be waiting us at the beach."

So, the two friends walked out of the training chamber to the entrance hall that was long and decorated with wallpapers with Chinese signs too. Then, they walked out of the dojo and into the open world that presented many mountains on which was shining the sunlight and the warm breeze of summer was flying through Toka's fur and on Koji's skin. They could already see the beautiful beach from there and also a few spots in the sand section. That had to be Neyo, Suya and Alena.

Toka ran down the hill on his four limbs as Koji preferred to fly down as it gave him a feeling of freedom. Soon, the grass under Toka's feet and hands was replaced by soft sand as they arrived at the beach. Soon, they could see Neyo and Suya sitting on the beach and talking. But where was Alena? She was usually here with them.

"Hey, guys!" Neyo said as he saw the snow leopard and beetle coming toward them. He and Suya both got back up.

"Suya! Neyo!" Koji said as they all exchanged friendly hugs. "So? How your training went?"

"Oh, very good; I lost almost no feathers this time." Suya said in her eternal diva-personality. "What about you?"

"We had our first fight!" Koji said in excitation. "Toka beat me, though."

This last one gave him a friendly nudge on the shoulder. "Hey, you did pretty good. You even got close to injure my shoulder." He then turned his attention to other thing. "Where's Alena? Did she took supplementary training?"

It was true that she was taking training seriously: she was working harder than the four others.

"Not exactly." They turned around and, speaking of which, it was justly the black panther that arrived. She was carrying two large watermelons in her arms. "I just told myself that we would enjoy the beach more with fruits, so I went to the market and buy us some."

"Cool!" koji happily said with looking at the delicious looking fruits. He then looked at his hedgehog friend. "Neyo?"

As if he could read his mind, Neyo pulled two needles out of his back and started cutting the two watermelons that Alena putted down into many pieces. Soon, the five friends started eating the juicy fruits while relaxing on the soft sand and enjoying the summer breeze.

"Awww. That was good." Suya said with rubbing her fluffy belly.

"Can you believe it has already been twelve years since we started Kung Fu?" Alena asked while also rubbing her belly. "I feel like it was yesterday."

"Yeah, but what do you want. Time goes fast, when we're having fun." Koji said before burping. "Sorry."

"Not that I regret learning Kung Fu at all, but I wonder if I should spend more time on making some personal researches. Like how the waves are made." The young hedgehog said with pointing toward the waves forming on the clear shining water of the sea.

Meanwhile, Toka was looking at the endless horizon of the ocean that was open before him. For so long, he has been wondering if there was something above all this salt water. Well, he knew Koji's ancestors were supposedly coming from islands far in the ocean, but that was just a speculation. However, he had other things in the head.

"Guys." He softly said, getting everyone's attention. "Do you think we'll always be together like this?"

Koji looked curiously. "What do you mean, Toka?"

"I mean that you all mean a lot to me - I sure have good relations with the other students, but you all are my true friends. The one that allowed me to start a new life. And I don't want us to part ways, ever."

The others remained silent at their friend's declaration before Koji answered with his usual cool guy voice. "Don't worry, Tok'. You heard Master Yoshi: we still have a lot to learn about Kung Fu. And as long as I'm learning, I'm not planning on going nowhere." He rose his fist toward Toka.

This caused him to smile and press his own fist against his best friend's - their signature friendship mark. That was true, as long as they had to learn Kung Fu, they had no reasons to part ways.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings heading their way. It was Tetsuo, the black goose that served as the dojo's messager. By the stressed look on his face and they rushed way he landed on the sand, he probably had something important to say.

"Toka! Koji! Alena! Suya! Neyo!" He quickly said, almost out of breath.

"What is it, Tetsuo?" Neyo asked.

"It's Master Yoshi! He wants to see you in his room right now!"

The five friends looked at him with confused look. "You rushed like a crazy for this?" Koji said. "Seriously, dude, you need to learn how to relax more."

"Master Yoshi wants to see us, let's go!" Toka said before running away on his four limbs. His friends soon followed behind him.

They made their way back to the dojo and went to Master Yoshi's room. When they arrived, Toka gently knocked on the door. "Enter." The calm voice of the old master was heard from the other side.

Toka gently opened the door to enter his master's room. This last one was exactly like the others with a larger bed than the students' ones due to him being a bear. He was currently on his knees, meditating before a set of candles.

The five students bowed behind him. "Master Yoshi, Tetsuo told us you wanted to see us?" Toka said.

"Indeed, my dear students." He answered without even turning around.

"It must be important, 'cause Tetsuo came to us as if it was the end of the world." Koji remarked.

This caused the old bear to chuckle, being used to his goose friend overreacting. "Well, as a matter of fact, it is really important." He finally turned around to show that he was holding a scroll in his paws.

"What's this?" Suya curiously asked.

"A distress message from the Musician Village in the Valley of Peace. They are under attack from a very large group of bandits that chose to unify in hope of stealing everything in the village with no exception."

"Hey! Not cool! Nobody ever respect music here." Koji pouted.

"But that's horrible: we have to do something." Suya said.

"Shouldn't we let the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five take care of it?" Alena asked.

"It is indeed their responsibility to defend the Valley, but I'm sure they have more important things to do than to take care of a group of bandits that can easily be taken down."

Toka quickly putted two and two together and understood why the old bear asked them to come. "Wait, do you mean..."

"Yes." He instantly answered. "I want you to go to the Musician Village and stop these bandits."

The five friends' eyes widened in shock at the revelation. For twelve long years, they had be training hard for this moment. Now that it came, they were pretty nervous about it.

"B-But master, isn't fighting against a large group of bandits and saving a village a lot for our first mission?" Toka asked, he who isn't the kind to back down from a challenge.

Master Yoshi gave a nice smile and walked to his students. "And what do you kids think all these fighting trainings I made you pass during the last weeks were for? I was testing you to see if you were ready."

"And what's your verdict?" Neyo asked with eyebrow.

"My verdict is: you better be getting on your way before all the musical instruments gets robbed by the bandits. Go, now."

Toka's surprise feeling soon turned into great excitation as he slowly lowered his eyes toward his trembling right fist. The day has finally come: he was going to become a warrior and put in action all the skills he learned ever since he was a cub.

 _He was going to show that he wasn't a monster._

"Thank you, Master, we won't deceive you. I promise you'll be proud of us when we'll get back." He then turned to his team. "Let's go!"

They all ran out of the room and of the dojo. Toka asked Neyo to lead the way as he was the only one of the team who knew the way to the Musician Village. They all followed him from behind while Master Yoshi watched them getting away from the entrance of the dojo and smiled.

"I'm already proud of you all..."

* * *

 **Man, wasn't that touching?! *sniff***

 **The students getting on their first mission with their master's trust and also sharing a memorable moment at the beach with Toka expressing his concern of not wanting to leave his friends. Could this be some kind of foreshadowing?**

 **Read the next chapters to know more ;)**


	6. An unexpected event

The group was on their way to save the Musician Village that was under attack by a group of bandits. They've been making their way across the long ranges of mountains for around an hour now. Despite the excitation caused by the fact it was their very first mission and that they wanted to get to the village as soon as they could, they tried to not go too fast as they couldn't waste their energy before a battle. Their first battle.

"Are we there yet, Neyo?" Alena asked while running on her four limbs. "I'm impatient to kick some bandits butts."

"We're not very far!" Neyo answered. He was standing on Suya's back due to the fact that he wasn't as fast as his comrades and didn't wanted to make them wait. More than that, he was the only one knowing where the Musician Village was. "We should be there in a few minutes."

"This is so exciting! Our first fight with bandits!" Koji said in excitation while flying close to Toka. "I can already see how it will go: Stop right there, you evil scum! Who do you think you are to talk to me like this, you insignifiant bug? Oh yeah? You think I'm just a bug? Taste that!" Koji then started giving kicks and punches everywhere in the air. "Oh, please, I take back everything I said! You're a really strong bug! Fine, I forgive you, but promise me you won't commit any crimes again."

Koji's imitation of him fighting a criminal caused his four friends, the girls notably, to laugh. "Hey, while we're there, what do you guys say we make a special bet?" Toka suggested, getting all the eyes on him. "The one who manages to defeat the most bandits will get a supplementary part of desert tonight. What do you say?"

They all though about it, then, Koji said "Sounds cool to me. I like when there's a bit of competition."

"Stop!" Neyo suddenly said as they arrived on the edge of a cliff. A huge luck as they could have fallen on an endless fall - they couldn't see the ground because of the clouds. "We're arrived."

Indeed, from where they were, the small village was visible. And it wasn't the pretty look they expected. Tens of bandits, either buffles or pigs, armed with sharp weapons were taking every musical instruments in sight. There was no villagers in sigh, probably were they hiding in their homes, hoping that this will end soon.

"Alright, we need to take these guys down." Koji said with cracking his bug knuckles, clearly excited to fight.

"Huh, you sure we have a chance against them? They are pretty numerous." Suya remarked, one wing on her chest.

"Yeah." Neyo said with a nod. "We need to think of an action plan to take down all of them with minimal damage..." However, Toka immediately jumped from the hill, too impatient to save the villagers from all those bullies to listen to his comrade. The three others followed him close enough. "...or we can charge into action without thinking, that's optional too." He sarcastically said before jumping after his friends.

As soon as they reached the village ground, they got in their fighting stance, catching the attention of the bandits all around. They looked at them with curious looks as if they were a bunch of clowns who decided to come entertain them right in the middle of their crime. However, they quickly turned back to their hostile looks which meant that the surprise wasn't really pleasing them.

"Hey! What are you doing here? This is no place to play, kids!" One of the bandits complained.

"For your information, the 'kids' are Kung Fu fighters who came here to stop you." Suya said with rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"So you're gonna leave these innocent villagers alone and stop disrespecting music before I start loosing my cool!" Koji said.

Unsurprisingly, the bandits weren't intimidated. Probably because the five were just newcomers, but when they'll get known as warriors across the land, these bandits will have the chance to tell their mates in jail that they were the first ones to get knocked down by them.

"You can leave, on your own terms, or we can make you." Toka said.

One of the pig bandits got annoyed by this remark and charged at the young snow leopard with his metal axe while screaming.

"Figures..." Toka instantly stroke the bandit into the stomach, causing him to clutch down in pain. The others understood he wasn't messing around and charged for the attack. Koji and Alena charged forward in excitation as they were prepared for this. However, Neyo and Suya, being the less fighting-lovers of the group, hesitated a few seconds before following their friends in battle.

Neyo found himself avoiding blades and axes coming from all around. He quickly grabbed two of his back needles in hands to both block the attacks and fight back by stinging them into the attackers. He would sometimes turn his back to the bandits to either force them to stop or cause them to hurt themselves on his needles and getting cut badly. He was pretty surprised to be able to stand on his own even though that was his first real fight. An idea then jumped into his mind: he started spinning on himself as fast as he could while grabbing needles from his back and shooting them. "SHARP SPIN!"

Suya was getting surrounded by bandits while she putted her wings on her hips. "Come on, boys, that is not very romantic, is it?" Not paying attention to her diva tone, they all charged at her, but she quickly took off in the air, causing multiple bandits to bump into each other. Since they couldn't reach her, they started throwing their weapons in the air, but it was pretty clear they never took weapon throwing class. Unfortunately, things quickly got harder for the owl lady as bowmen located on top of houses started shooting arrows at her. Luckily, she used her speed to avoid them and even knocked a few arrows down with her wings. She then performed a spinning charge that knocked all the bandits down from one roof.

Despite the large number of armed bandits before her, Alena showed no sign of fear. "What are you waiting for? Come at me!" She didn't had to say it twice as they all charged at her and were easily knocked away by the female black panther. Being the most agressive of the team - even of all Master Yoshi's dojo, she didn't hold back anything and did her best to leave a bruise or injuries to every one of her opponents.

Koji managed to keep his cool attitude even though it was his first battle. He avoided every attack sent at him with an incredible ease before replying with strikes that they had little to no chance to dodge at all. See, Koji's fighting style was a special one in the sense that it consisted to let his opponent strike first before replying with an offense of his own. He could even mix it up with Sumo defence and, specially for his case, dance moves. A buffle swung his sword at the beetle who blocked it with his horn. "Sorry to disappoint you, but beetles horns are stronger than metal." He said before catching him with a Samoan Drop.

"You're trapped, you little cat!" A bandit said to Toka as this last one was surrounded. He simply smiled. "Sorry, but I don't take cat as an insult." Clearly annoyed by Toka's lack of reaction, the bandit charged forward, only to receive a fist on the stomach which also pushed him back into three of his friends, knocking all of them down like dominos. This didn't stopped the other bandits from trying to hurt the young leopard. _Try_. He easily fought all of them back thanks to his superior strength, agility, and fighting skills.

Soon, all the bandits were laying down in pain after being defeated by the five young Kung Fu students who were now celebrating their first victory - no, SECOND. The fight they had with the gorilla back twelve years ago was their first.

"YAOUH!" Koji cheered in joy with a fist in the air. "We won! Oh yeah! Who are the best? It's us!" He celebrated before holding his fist toward Toka who happily pressed his own against it. He may not be very good at high-fives, but he was definitely liking this friendship mark.

"This is incredible." Neyo said after dusting off his fur. "There was a lot of them and our chances of winning should have been of-OWW!" He screamed in pain as he felt a stinging sensation piercing his shoulder. To everybody's horror, it was an arrow that have been sent flying straight into his shoulder.

"Neyo! You alright?!" Suya said in concern for her childhood friend as she rushed to his side.

"How do you think I feel?" Neyo asked in pain with one hand on his inured shoulder.

"Holy flying crap! Guys! Look!" Koji said with pointing to the other side of the village.

They quickly understood what scared him: even more bandits were coming their ways and apparently, there was even more than in the group they just defeated. The ones responsible for Neyo's condition were standing on the upper hills with crossbows charged and ready to give some to the four others too. Okay, it was the case to say it: they were in the pickle.

"Crap! There is more coming!" Koji panicked which was surprising since he was calm all the time.

"Don't worry: I can take down at least one hundred of these scums!" Alena said, ready to pounce on them.

"But guys, Neyo is hurt and he cannot fight like this!" Suya said with a wing over the young hedgehog.

She was right: at four, they had less chances of winning. One would have to stay to protect him or he would have no chances of getting out alive. And the bowmen weren't making this easier. Seeing the critical situation, Toka decided to take an initiative. It was very risky, but it was their best option.

"Guys! We need to retreat!" He said without getting his eyes off the army of bandits heading toward them. "Take Neyo and get to a safer location: I'll join you soon!"

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What are you planning to do?" Koji asked as his best friend was heading toward the ennemies.

"I'll try to hold them back as long as I can!" He cracked his knuckles, ready to fight.

He had no choice: he was gonna start with some damage with his...

"WATCH OUT! YOU'RE GONNA FEEL THE THUNDA!"

...Yeah, he was gonna use his thunda. Wait, what?

The bandits seemed to be confused by the sudden scream too as they stopped in their track. Suddenly, before they could understand what was happening, someone jumped from somewhere in the sky and attacked them too with awesome Kung Fu skills.

Toka managed to see the person: it was a panda. By the sound of it's voice, it was a male. He had black and white fur, green eyes, and a very round belly. Yet, it didn't prevented him from kicking the bandits' butts on his own. _Wow! That guy really knows how to fight!_

Suddenly, two more figures jumped at the sides of the Panda and backed him up against his numerous opponents. One of them was a medium-sized monkey with yellow fur while the other was a tiger with orange fur and black stripes who was wearing a golden robe with drawings of brown branches. They too were very good at fighting. The surprises didn't stopped there as a bird flew out of seemingly nowhere and took down the bowmen on the hills with swift and direct attacks. Once he perched himself on a rock, Toka could see that it was a crane wearing a long straw hat in a pretty cool way. Another bandit was about to smash him from behind with an axe, but got quickly neutralized by a snake that wrapped it's body around his free arm and made him smash his head with it. Once the bandit was down, the snake revealed itself to be an apple-green viper with jade eyes, two lily flowers on her head, some makeup in her face, and black Chinese poetry tattooed on her long back.

Also, many bandits seemed to be taken by nobody. Well, that was what Toka and his friends thoughts before the last one to get putted down had a small green bug jumping on top of his head. It was a mantis who seemed to be rather happy. "Never underestimate the size, pal!"

"Yeah! Another victory for the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!" The panda said with a fist in the air.

"Yeah, it surely went better than our last time here." The monkey said as they were joined down by the crane and the viper.

Wait. Did he say Dragon Warrior and Furious Five? So... they are...

Then, all the villagers came out from their homes after seeing that all the bandits were no longer a threat to them and happily ran over to the six heroes who happily received them all. The five friends were so surprised that they almost forgot that Neyo was injured - he himself almost forgot that. The panda then turned his attention to them.

"Hey, guys, thank you for taking care of half of these bandits before our arrival: they would have stolen everything before we could interfere."

"Hold on a second." Toka said as if the panda didn't thanked him. "You are the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes, that would be me." He confirmed. "You must not be from around here; everybody in the valley knows who I am." He said in a mix of showing-off and talking about matter of fact. Strangely, this caused his five friends to roll their eyes.

"You're THE Dragon Warrior?!" koji said in surprise before looking at the five others. "And you, you must be the Furious Five, am I right?"

"Yup, that's us." The crane said with a nod and a smile on his long beak.

Koji's eyes widened in amazement as he looked between the six legendary warriors and his friends whom eyes were also widened in surprise. The words were getting mixed into his mouth, but none could get out.

Toka then realized that they were waiting for he and his friends to introduce themselves. So, he bowed. "Sorry, we're students from Master Yoshi's dojo. My name is Toka. And these are my comrades, Koji, Alena, Suya, and Neyo." He introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you." The Dragon Warrior said. "My real name is Po. And these are my friends, Master Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Crane." He also introduced himself along with the Five as they all bowed.

"It's an honour; this was our first mission." Toka said.

"You all did pretty good for your first mission-" Master Tigress said before being cut off by Master Viper.

"Oh my god! You're hurt?!" She noticed the arrow still planted into Neyo's shoulder in shock. The others were pretty surprised as they noticed it as well.

"Well, it's not killing me, but it isn't tickling either. Ouch!" Neyo jokingly said with a chuckle.

"This is not good." Crane said with looking at the arrow. "This arrow is pretty sharp. We need to remove it, take care of the bleeding and..."

"...disinfect the wound." Neyo completed.

"You know medicine too? I like that." Crane said with a smile before getting back on the main topic.

"Master Yoshi's dojo is too far from here: you should follow us to the Jade Palace so that we can take care of it." Tigress said.

Toka and his friends - even Alena - felt a huge jolt of excitation through their body. They were invited by the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five to follow them to the legendary Jade Palace where resided Master Oogway. However, they tried to contain it and the snow leopard simply said "Thanks for your help to save our friend. We follow you."

"Alright, let's go!" Po said as he immediately started running toward the village's exit before suddenly stopping. "Huh, which way did we came from already?"

* * *

 **BAM! This chapter ends in a cliffhanger! Toka's group successfully accomplished their first mission and even met Po and the Furious Five. However, Neyo got injured. He could die of it... Nah, I'd never make a main character die in such a dumb way.** **Well, I did promise you I was going to put the franchise characters in soon, didn't I?**

 **The next chapter will have for purpose to make Toka's group connect with the franchise's main characters. It will probably take sometime before coming out.**

 **Until then, farewell...**


	7. The Jade Palace

**Sorry for the long wait, but the new chapter is up!**

* * *

The five students from Master Yoshi's dojo were following the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five toward the famous Valley of Peace to help the injured Neyo. They were now running/flying through the bamboo forest which was wearing it's name very well. There was only bamboo trees in sight.

"You holding well up there?" Suya asked Neyo who was still on her back while she was flying due to him being the slowest and also injured.

"I'm not dead yet." He assured with one hand still on his pierced shoulder.

"How did you end up with this arrow anyway?" Crane, who was flying close to them, asked.

"Well, after we defeated the first half of these bandits, my friend Koji (narrows his eyes at him) started celebrating which made me think we won and caused me to lower my guard. This is when I received it." The hedgehog explained.

"Hey! Not my fault!" Koji, who was flying close to the, defended himself. "How could I have guessed there was more on the other side of the village?"

"Huh, I don't know, maybe by listening or making sure the whole village was safe?" Neyo sarcastically said.

"Boys, would you stop arguing like two children?" Suya scolded them like a mother.

Mantis, who was on Crane's hat, noticed an interesting detail. "Hey, I know these paintings. You're Samoan, right?" He asked Koji.

"Yeah, absolutely." The beetle said as he flew closer to Crane to get a better look on the little bug. "And you're a mantis? What am I talking about; your name already tells it." He said with a face-palm.

"You seem rather surprised by my appearance." Mantis remarked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, you're the first bug outside of the beetle that I ever saw. And I must say that you are pretty cute."

"Hey!" Mantis suddenly said, looking irritated. "I'm not cute, okay?!"

"What? It was a compliment." Koji said, not understanding why the sudden angry reaction.

"Boys..." Suya said with rolling her eyes.

"They're incredible, aren't they?" Asked Viper, who was slithering on the ground while looking up at the female owl.

"Yeah." She answered. Seeing an opportunity to have some girls chatting - not that she hated chatting with Alena, but she was kinda quiet, most of time - Suya flew down to be close enough to the snake girl. "I like your makeup." She complimented her.

Viper gave her a warm smile. "Thanks."

"Wish I could put some too, but on a bird, that'll look very strange."

"What would you need to? I found you absolutely pretty just the way you are." Viper assured.

This caused Suya to blush cutely and it was easily visible through her white feathers. "Thank you."

 **(No, it's not a lesbian relationship, before everybody start telling me)**

Toka was pretty glad to see his friends starting to bond with the Jade Palace warriors. They were not hated at the dojo, far from that, but the other students weren't very sociable with them. So, it was pretty cool to make new friends after their first mission. Maybe they'll get a pretty good reputation, if they were to become good pals with them. He was currently running on his four paws at the front of the group between Master Tigress and Po with Alena following behind.

He couldn't help but notice that Tigress was giving many strange glares in his direction every now and then. Was she surprised to see another feline? He heard that there weren't too many where she lived. But then, why wasn't she looking at Alena too? Strange. However, he decided to shrug this though off and turned to the Dragon Warrior. "Are we close to your village, Dragon Warrior?"

"First of all, just call me Po, buddy. And second, yes, we should get there anytime soon. Don't worry for your friend: we'll take care of his wound."

* * *

Master Shifu was sitting at the Jade Palace's entrance, right before the end of the thousand steps in a meditation position as he was taking deep breathes in and out with his eyes closed. The process truly helped him being at peace. Usually, he would meditate only in his room, but the time was so beautiful and impossible to miss that he decided to make a small exception. The sun was shining very bright and brought an agreeable heat to the valley along with a small fresh wind. There was no need for more to spend the whole day outside.

Yet, the red panda's mind was maybe at peace, but his heart was feeling very different. Why couldn't it calm down? Maybe it was due to the recent events with Kai who almost managed to end Kung Fu once and for all. He remembers how the jade zombies - or Jombies as they call them - who were former masters though to be dead long ago attacked the village and how he and his students managed to defeat them before learning who sent them. He remembers how they discovered that Kai was Master Oogway's brother in arms before this last one decided to use the Chi to take everything and forced the old tortoise to banish him in the spirit realm.

He remembers when Po had to leave with his father - well, his TWO fathers - to go to the unknown panda village to learn how to use Chi and when Kai attacked the Jade Palace which he managed to destroy with Master Oogway's own statue which was kinda ironic. As if that wasn't enough, he managed to capture him alongside all his students except Tigress who had to leave to warn Po about the upcoming danger. But in the end, Po managed to learn Chi and defeated Kai once and for all.

He even met Master Oogway once again in the spirit realm and received a special Chi golden stick which was designed to form the Ying & Yang symbol. The old master wasn't jealous at all and was even proud that his student himself became his successor which of course didn't meant that he gave up. He would still participate in training them every once in a while, not that his students really needed it, but he really enjoyed spending time with them. And also because Po wasn't really an expert at teaching yet.

That still didn't explained, though, why he was feeling nervous. It's like if his old master sense was trying to warn him of an upcoming danger in a near future. It was indeed true that not matter how many times it would be defeated, evil will always come back for revenge. But what could it be, this time?

Suddenly, a strong noise came disturbing the peace around the red panda's universe. So far, the only thing he heard was the wind and the sound of Zeng cleaning the Hall of Warriors with his broom. This strange noise was coming from before him. And it was coming fast - VERY fast.

He quickly opened his eyes and got back up on his feet as he lowered his look to see figures walking up - some even flying up - the steps in his direction. After a brief moment, he got a good look and saw that it was in fact all of his students coming up alongside five person he never saw around the Valley before.

"Agh! Those steps..." Po said in exhaustion as he finally arrived on top. He then spotted his little master. "Master Shifu! Good news: the Musician Village is now safe."

"Really? Good work, Dragon Warrior." The red panda said with a smile.

"And you won't believe it, but we did it thanks to five students from Master Yoshi's dojo who knocked half of the bandits down. The imperial guards should have brought them to jail by now." He suddenly remembers why they came in such an hurry. "Oh yeah, I forgot! (the Five facepalmed themselves) One of them is hurt!" He said with pointing at Neyo who justly came down from Suya's back.

Master Shifu was surprised by the arrow in the young hedgehog's shoulder. "Quick! Get him inside!"

Moments after, Neyo was brought into the palace, in the treatment room where they made him lay on a bed. Being the only ones with healing experience, Crane, Mantis and Zeng took care of him while the others waited outside.

Master Shifu looked at the four youngsters. "I didn't catch your names, did I?"

"Sorry. My name is Toka." The snow leopard introduced himself with pressing a fist against his palm and bowing before the red panda. "And these are my comrades, Koji, Suya and Alena. Our injured friend is Neyo." He said as they all bowed at their turn.

"Po said that you are students of Master Yoshi, am I right?"

"Yes, Master." Suya said. "We were on our first mission which was to safe the Musician Village when Neyo got shot and they all came to help us just in time."

Toka's attention instinctively switched back to Master Tigress as he surprised her looking at him again for a brief second before looking away, probably hoping he wouldn't notice her, but he did. What was her problem? Sure, she had beautiful amber eyes, but he didn't enjoyed too much being watched like that.

He was suddenly brought back to reality as he saw his best friend looking with excitation at the artefacts in the Hall. "Oh my gosh! Did you see that? It's the legendary Sword of Heroes!" He admired himself in the reflect of the blade. "It is said that it's so sharp that you can cut yourself just by looking into it-OW!" He suddenly held his hand in pain.

"I did the same mistake on my first day." Po mumbled to Toka's ear.

Zeng came out of the treatment room with a look of relief on his face followed by Crane and Mantis behind him. "Alright," The former said. "we removed the arrow, stopped the bleeding, and disinfected the wound. Luckily for us that it wasn't poisoned."

Neyo walked out of the room with bandages wrapped around his shoulder and upper torso. He smiled at the birds and bug. "Thanks for patching me up, guys."

"You're welcome." Crane said with a smile on his beak.

"Anytime." Mantis added. "Your wound should get better soon. You can retire your bandages later tonight."

"You're all welcome to stay here for the night." Master Shifu offered.

"We appreciate your generosity, Master, but we gotta go back to the dojo and inform Master Yoshi that the mission was a success." Toka said.

"No need to worry: Zeng can take care of that." The master said which caused the goose to sigh off.

"This had to happen." He took off and flew out of the palace and to the horizon.

Koji ran after him to scream "And please, don't tell everybody that I cut myself by looking at the Sword: they all gonna laugh at me!"

* * *

Later, as the blue sky turned dark with thousands of lights shining across it, everybody was gathered at the dining room which also served as a kitchen for the dinner, plates of noodles, dumplings and tofu prepared by non-other than Po himself. The Jade Palace habitants have brought some extra chairs to the table for their five guests. These ones were specially enjoying the meal.

MIOM! CRUNCH! SLURP! Koji was eating as loudly as the panda cook and had clearly as much table manners as him. "Oh my cheese! This is the food of the gods!" The beetle said as he savoured the incredible taste that was bringing his mouth to heaven.

The others were kinda disturbed and looked at the two eating with little to no manners at all. Crane even let out a discret cough.

"Huh, you sure you two aren't related?" Mantis asked.

They both rose their head and answered at the same time. "No. JINX! You owe me a bowl! No, YOU owe me a bowl!" They talked at the same time and laughed together. This caused the others to chuckle too, except for Alena who rolled her eyes.

"How's your shoulder doing?" Monkey asked Neyo.

"It's starting to feel better: I will remove my bandage after dinner."

"This food is awesome!" Toka said after swallowing a dumpling which had itself been preceded by many noodles and pieces of tofu. "Where did you learn to cook like that, Po?"

"Well, my dad is the owner of a noodle shop and he makes the best noodles, tofu and dumplings in all the Valley..."

"I would even say in the whole world." Mantis backed up his argument.

"I think it's my new favorite restaurant!" Toka said, earning a nodding from his best friend.

"The food at the dojo isn't half-bad, but it's pretty nasty at times." Suya said while chewing on a dumpling.

"Hey, Suya, can I ask you something?" Viper asked after swallowing noodles that she took with the spoon she wrapped her tail around.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why you're not wearing bandages around your chest?"

Suya was slightly surprised by the question. "Well, I don't want to put some: it's not very good for the feathers."

"But aren't they getting in the way, when you're fighting?"

Suya putted a wing on her chest. "They did at first, but I'm used to it now."

The two girls' conversation was putting the boys slightly ill-at-ease. "So, hum, tell us more about yourself, Alena." Monkey said, hoping to change the subject quickly.

"My name is Alena, I'm a black panther and a student of Master Yoshi." She said before resuming eating, leaving a kind of awkward silence.

"Sorry: she's very quiet all the time." Toka said with scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly, Tigress got up from her chair as she didn't even finished eating her plate. "Where are you going, Tigress?" Po asked.

"I-I have to go talk with Master Shifu about something. It's not too important, just... something." She said with heading out of the room.

Toka narrowed his eyes on his plate. He didn't knew why, but he felt she was going to talk about him.

* * *

Master Shifu was calmly eating his bowl of dumplings with two chopsticks between his fingers in his room that was illuminated by many candles. He soon heard someone knock at his door.

"Enter."

Tigress opened the door and walked in. "Master, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Tigress, you know that I'm always all ears, when you need to express something. Now, tell me what bothers you." He softly said with putting both of his chopsticks down beside his bowl.

Tigress looked at the ground. "Well... it's about Master Yoshi's student, Toka." She admitted.

Shifu finally turned to look at his student and adoptive daughter. Seeing that she couldn't find the right words to express herself, he chose to guess. "He makes you think about Tai Lung, doesn't he?"

Tigress was surprised that he found the answer so easily, but he was right: Toka did made her think about her older brother before he became rogue. Not simply because he was a snow leopard. Also because of his fighting style (she managed to saw him in action for a moment), his way of talking and the look in his eyes. It's almost as if he was some kind of copy of Tai Lung himself.

The red panda sighed and walked over to the feline to whom he putted his hand on her shoulder (after she kneeled). "Listen, Tigress, I know that you miss him, but this kid is no Tai Lung: he is himself."

"I know, Master, and that's the point I want to come to. He look so much like Tai Lung before the Dragon Scroll changed him and I want him to stay this way. I don't doubt Master Yoshi's experience for a moment, but we know - YOU know Tai Lung better than anybody. You could help him, if he would start to get in the wrong path."

"Tigress." Shifu sighed. "You know I'm getting old. It is true that I learned how to master Chi, but I won't be good enough to teach this kid the right path of Kung Fu."

"I don't want YOU to teach him, Master." Tigress said which surprised the red panda. "I want to teach him myself."

This surprised her father even more. If we would have told him ten years ago that his daughter would want to take a student herself, he wouldn't have believe it. However, it was true that she changed a lot over the last years. Mainly because Po came into her life and caused her to change her point of views about a lot of things. The only problem was that Toka seemed to have a very strong bond with his friends and would probably refuse to leave them to train under Tigress' supervision. Unless...

"Fine, Tigress, I think you would make a great teacher for Toka and accept your demand." He said which caused her to show one of her rare smile. "However, the final verdict only depends on him. Another detail is that Toka have a really strong bond with his friends and I strongly doubt he would want to leave them."

Tigress nodded with her smile leaving. "I understand..."

"Except if his friends could train alongside him." The red panda putted on a smile.

Tigress looked in surprise at her master's remark. "Y-You want me to train all five of them?! I don't know if I can..."

Shifu chuckled. "No, no, no. What I meant was that I think is it time for you and the other Furious Five to train students and these five kids would be the perfect ones for all of you. You should ask them after dinner."

Tigress nodded again and bowed with a smile. "Thank you, Master, I won't disappoint you." She then walked out of her father's room with making sure to close the door behind her.

 _I know you won't, my daughter..._

* * *

The next morning, as soon as the CONG! echoed through the Valley, every Jade Palace residents came out of their room just as Master Shifu arrived. "Good morning, master." they said at unison. Po came out late as usual. "Good morning, master." Finally, it was Master Yoshi's students that came out and bowed. "Good morning, master."

"Sorry for being late: the cong usually goes later, back at the dojo." Koji explained.

"I understand." The red panda nodded.

After taking a good breakfast consisting mainly of vegetables, Master Shifu led all the students to the training hall.

"Did Zeng came back?" Koji asked.

"Yes." Master Shifu nodded. "Master Yoshi was concerned for Neyo, but he also tells that he is proud of you all for leading your first mission so well." This made all Yoshi's students, even Alena, smile. "Now, before the time of your departure, what would you five say about having a little training with my own students?"

"Sure, a little warm up couldn't hurt us, right?" Toka said with looking at his mates who all nodded.

Strangely, Tigress seemed to always looking at him with soft looking faces instead of the glares she always gave him since yesterday. Decidedly, she was really a mysterious feline to him.

"So, what will this training be?" Koji asked with stretching himself a little. "'Cause I'm ready for the master-level challenge."

Master Shifu gave him a smile that was somehow not reassuring him. "I sure hope so, because your training will be one-on-one matches..." He pointed at the Furious Five. "...against each members of the Furious Five."

A long silence followed the red panda's sentence as only the wind could be heard...

" **WHAT?!** "

* * *

 **Well? What did you think of that? Was the wait worth this chapter? I sure hope so.**

 **Now, Toka and his friends will have a fight against each Furious Five one-on-one. Who do you think will face who? Lemme know in the review section.**


	8. First part of the fight

**Alright, guys, it's time for some Kung Fu action!**

* * *

The five students were still chocked by the red panda's announcement. "You want us to face the Furious Five? Really?" Neyo said.

"That's it." The little master simply said as if it was the simplest of things.

"Huh, are you feeling alright, master?" Koji asked.

"Of course, Koji. Why this question?" The red panda asked.

"Because you just assigned us to a completely senseless training!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Allow me to explain: since Po have taken my role as master of the Jade Palace, it has been decided to he along the Five would be in charge of your training. And there is no better way for them to analyze your strength and weakness than fighting in real battles." Shifu explained.

The whole group was shocked by this news, but Toka was the most affected. He was going to be trained by the Furious Five along the Dragon Warrior with his friends?! He instinctively hardened his fist and formed a smile on his mouth. Have we told him that he'd be in this situation after his very first mission, he wouldn't have believe it, but there they were. It was true!

"If you have no more questions, we shall start the fights." Master Shifu continued. "Neyo, you're up first against Master Monkey."

The young hedgehog looked at the primate and gulped nervously as he stepped in the fighting zone of the hall while all the others stepped aside to give them space. The temptation to pretend that his shoulder was still hurting was strong to Neyo. Sure, he became much more stronger than before thanks to his Kung Fu training, but we talked about facing a real master now. It was preferable.

"Come on, Neyo! Show him whatcha got!"

The hedgehog turned his head toward his friends after hearing Koji screaming. The look on the four of them clearly indicated that they were expecting him to win this fight, regardless of the fact that he was facing a master. What was he thinking? Using his injured shoulder as a pretext to give up? That was probably one of the most coward things to do.

So, with a simple nod to his friends, he turned again to face the monkey and got in a fighting stance.

"Just by the look on your face, I can sense your fighting spirit, pal!" Monkey said as he also got in a fighting stance.

"You better feel it!" Neyo called.

Silence ruled between both of them until Master Shifu snapped his fingers. The two opponents immediately charged and engaged a close combat. Despite Monkey being more experienced than him, Neyo actually managed to hold on his own very well.

Eventually, the two of them backed up to catch their breath. During this time, their friends cheered for them.

"Not bad for a beginner." Monkey remarked.

"I return you the compliment." Neyo said before suddenly face-palming himself. "No, I don't mean that you're a beginner, 'cause you're a master. I just meant that you are very good." He quickly explained himself in his usual shy-smart character.

"I understand what you meant." Monkey simply said.

Neyo smiled before picking up two needles from his back in his paws and shot them at the primate who used his agility to dodge them. The young hedgehog refused to give up, however, and kept shooting needles after needles which were all avoided by Monkey, some scratching his skin at best.

Monkey suddenly ran out of the fighting zone and caught a bamboo stick from a shelf that was laying in the hall and used it to block all of Neyo's needles.

"Hey! No fair! He's using a weapon!" Neyo protested with pointing a finger at him.

"You're using your needles as weapons too, pal!" Monkey answered.

Things really took a turn for the worst for the young hedgehog as Monkey charged at him, using his bamboo stick to block all of his needles.

"Neyo! Watch out!" Koji screamed for his friend.

Eventually, monkey reached Neyo and started delivering smashes to every part of his body with his stick which Neyo had no time to dodge. He ended his combo with a strong bamboo stick hit right under his chin which sent him flying back a bit and make him land on his back. The hedgehog fought to try and get back up. He had to. He was about to get back up... and then fallen back.

"Alright, the battle is over!" Master Shifu called.

While Po and the Five were happy that Monkey won, Neyo's friends were disappointed by his lost. Though they couldn't deny that he did a good fight. Monkey offered his hand to the young hedgehog to help him get back up which he accepted.

"You fought well, pal." Monkey said.

"Thanks, master Monkey." Neyo said with a smile while rubbing the parts of his body that were hit by the bamboo stick.

The two of them moved away after Master Shifu gestured them to join the others.

"Good fight, Neyo." Suya said with putting her wing on his shoulder with compassion.

"Yeah, but I lost." He said, looking down in shame.

"Hey, don't put so much shame on yourself: you were facing a master from the Jade Palace. And beside, I'm sure you'll win next time." Koji said confidentially.

That was enough to make his friend smile which Toka also did. However, the moment quickly faded away as he noticed Tigress looking at him the same way she did before. She probably noticed that he spotted her as she quickly turned her look away. What was wrong with her?

"Time for the next battle" Master Shifu called, bringing Toka back to reality. "which will be between Suya and Master Viper."

Toka putted his paw on the snowy owl's shoulder. "Alright, Suya, your turn. Be careful with that snake girl, okay?"

"Don't worry: birds are supposed to hunt reptiles and not the opposite." She confidentially said with a wink before walking into the fighting zone where Viper was already waiting.

"This should be an interesting fight." Crane remarked.

"Because it's between two girls?" Mantis asked from his hat.

"No." He answered in annoyance. "You don't find that Suya is very similar to Viper in terms of personality?"

"That's true." Tigress suddenly joined the conversation. "I can feel the same aura as Viper's around her."

The boys knew that when Tigress felt something, it really meant something. Well, safe for when she was sure that Po was a good-for-nothing shame to Kung Fu. 'Cause in the end, he absolutely wasn't.

The two girls were standing in their respective fighting stance, looking into the snake's jade and the bird's yellow eyes. They then released a whistle/screech as they charged an started a close combat. It was going really fast - sure, Monkey and Neyo did a quick one, but it paled in comparison to this one. Since Suya had two wings, she was able to launch way more attacks than Viper with her tail. The problem was that, despite the number of attacks she threw at the snake, the latest body was really slim, making it hard for her to touch it.

"This is no good! Regardless of my speed, she's too hard to touch!" Suya tough while pressing her wings to attack faster to get the same result.

Seeing that it didn't worked, Suya stepped back to catch her breath. Viper giggled as if they were playing a kids game.

"I know that I cannot attack as much as you or anyone else at the palace. However, since I'm hard to reach for, my opponent drains more energy which gives me the advantage." She explained with a smile.

Suya had to find another approach, or she would loose all her energy before having the chance to land a single blow. That's it. She was going for it. She took off in the air with force.

"Why is she taking the air?" Toka asked. "She wants to attack from up there? It wouldn't help a lot."

"That's not that at all." Neyo said which caught the attention of his friends.

"What do you mean?"

Neyo simply pointed at the female owl in the air. "Look."

Suya started ascending toward Viper with spinning on herself until she reached a speed high enough to cause massive damage. Toka remembered it: it was the best attack in her arsenal. The one she worked on the most. They just had too hope that she could touch her opponent with it or else...

Viper seemed to be really impressed as the attack was slowly coming toward her. However, at the very last second, she formed a smirk on her lips and jumped to perform a move that saw her dodge Suya's attack and wrap her body around both of her wings. The owl girl ended up falling on her stomach with her wings being forced in her back at the mercy of the lady snake.

"What?!" Toka, Koji, and Neyo exclaimed at unison - Alena simply looked in shock.

Suya struggled in pain as her wings were not supposed to be forced that way. Just as she felt her wings were going to snap, Viper released her and Suya turned her head to see her smile on top of her back.

"The battle is over." Master Shifu called once again. "Good fight, both of you."

Viper got off Suya's back as this last one got back up and cracked her wings.

"How did you do that? I totally didn't see that counter."

Viper giggled. "Yeah, snakes have counter techniques that no two-legged persons can perform."

"Even against two-winged people?" Suya asked before sharing a giggle with her friend.

The two girls then went back to their friends.

"You fought super-well, Suya." Koji said. "In fact, I'm sure you almost won against her, have it not been for this super-outta-nowhere-move."

Suya giggled and blushed. "Stop, Koji: you're gonna make me blush."

"That's already the case." Neyo mumbled.

Suddenly, he received a strong wing smash on the head from the lady snowy owl.

"Okay, I deserved that one..."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating this for almost a month. I was really busy in real life: writing scenarios for movies, mangas, and comic books, learning how to drive, getting some parts of my back fixed, watching movies and TV series on Netflix, playing video games, and a lot more.**

 **BUT HERE I'M BACK!**


	9. Second part of the fight

**Alright, guys, it's time for the second part of the new heroes versus Furious Five match!**

* * *

"Next fight, Koji versus Master Crane!" Master Shifu called.

"Finally! My turn to play!" The young beetle exclaimed in excitation.

"Be careful, Koji, I heard that this guy is a real strong air master." Toka told him.

"Hey, don't worry: not the first time I face danger, do I?" He said with confidentiality.

That was true. Koji was one of the strongest of the group. Surely he had a chance against Master Crane.

"You know what? On second thoughs, have fun." Toka said with patting his best friend's shoulder before letting him go in the fighting zone against his bird opponent.

Even before Master Shifu could start the fight, Koji could tell that Crane was going for the sky at the very start, judging by his position. Luckily, he had wings too - sure, they were bug wings which were not as strong as bird's, but they will be enough. He lifted both of his arms toward his opponent and slammed one foot after the other on the ground. This got him a curious look from Crane.

"Wait a minute. What's this?" He asked with pointing his wing at Koji's feet.

"What?" The beetle asked, confused.

"This."

"What?"

Nobody understood what Crane was referring to.

"Your pose." He finally spoke it out. "I've never seen this Kung Fu pose before."

"Oh, okay." Koji understood. "It's the Samoan Fist style. Not as popular as the other styles taught in China, but it is mine." He explained.

"Interesting." Crane said with a nod.

They suddenly heard someone cough to catch their attention. It was Master Shifu who seemed kinda annoyed.

"Can we start the fight now or do you have to talk more about Koji's fighting style?"

Knowing they were better not to get on Shifu's bad side, they simply nodded at unison before getting back on their fighting stance. Shifu finally snapped his fingers, officialy starting the fight.

As Koji predicted, Crane immediately took off in the sky. He quickly followed him with his bug wings which were not fast enough to keep up with him. Crane took benefit of his quickness to try and hit Koji with a fast kick. Luckily, the bug was able to block the attack with his forearm before starting a big exchange of blows that both of them were able to block and dodge. The encounter ended when Koji's fist hit Crane's wing which caused both of them to be pushed back. They regained their balance in the air to catch their breath.

"I though I was an awesome fighter in the air, but this guy's a true master." Koji though out loud.

"I heard you." Crane remarked before smiling. "But thanks for the compliment."

Koji smiled back. "You're welcome."

He went at it again and engaged another close combat with Crane which ended with both men landing on the ground. So far, Shifu was very impressed by the young beetle's resilience and determination. This last one resumed his attack against his avian opponent who spotted an opening in his defense. After Koji missed a punch, Crane hit him in the ribs with a wing strike which suddenly made it hard for him to breath. He then pushed him up in the air with a palm strike to the head and finished off by putting his foot on Koji's chest and smashing him hard on the ground.

"The battle is over!" Master Shifu called before Koji could get more harmed. Not that Crane was going to keep attacking anyways.

He carefuly removed his foot from Koji's chest before giving him his wing to help him get back up. "Nice fight. You're very strong." He complimented the young beetle just to be sure he wasn't ashamed.

"Thanks. I don't understand why people says you're the weaker of the five: you're hell of a fighter." Koji said with holding his chest in pain and handing his fist for Crane. The latest was about to protest about the rumor Koji just talked about, but prefered to simply press his own fist against his.

Toka was really proud of his best friend - the whole team was. Even though he lost, he remained as optimist and nice as before the fight. That was a true fighting spirit.

"You did an amazing fight, Koji!" Toka said with giving him a friendly nudge into the ribs, forgetting that he got hit right there merely moments ago.

"Watch out, dude! It still hurts!" He complained as he held both of his hands on his ribs.

"Sorry." Toka apologized with scratching the back of his neck.

Shifu rubbed his mustache. These kids were very special - sure, the Five and Po were themselves prodigies, at their age, but Toka's group were all unique in their own right. He now understood what made Master Yoshi take them under his care personally.

"So, what will the next fight be, Master?" Mantis interrupted his master's thoughts.

"It will be you against Alena." The red panda answered with pointing at the black panther who was clearly happy to finally get to fight.

"What?!" The green little bug exclaimed in surprise. He did face a lot of strong opponents through his master's life, but that didn't mean he liked to face impossing people - girls specially. "Why me? Is it because I interrupted your thoughts?"

"No: it's because all the others except Tigress have already fought and there's only two of them remaining. Unless you prefer to face Toka." Shifu answered.

Truth to be told, there was another reason behind Shifu's decision. He wanted Tigress to face Toka so that she could bring out everything he knew and also analyse his fighting style to see if he really was like Tai Lung. Also, he was sure that his daughter wanted to face him the most out of all the five students.

Honestly, both felines looked pretty intimidating to Mantis. Knowing he had no other options, he simply sighed and walked into the fighting zone with the black panther. This last one unfolded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the bug.

"Ready to get crushed?" She asked with getting into her tiger style fighting stance.

"This is gonna suck..." Mantis mumbled as he also got in his fighting stance. However, he already planned what to do: he'll use his super speed to move around Alena and strike her in her weak spots - if she had any at al - to beat her.

Tigress was planning to watch this fight with attention too. Even though Toka was her main interest, Alena was to watch too. Not only because she was a feline like her and Toka, but also because her attitude and personality made her think about herself a lot.

Master Shifu snapped his fingers and Mantis wasted no time running around Alena at full speed and with unpredictable movements. It worked pretty well as Alena couldn't figure out where to strike despite her sharp vision and her feline reflexes. She tried and gave a blow randomly in the emptiness which gave Mantis an opening to strike her in the back.

"Darn it! This little guy is faster than I though! I can barely see him." She though as she rubbed her back a bit to ease the pain from the first strike before getting back in position.

Toka wanted to cheer for her, but honestly, he started doubting any of them could win. After all, Neyo got defeated by Monkey, Suya lost to Viper and Koji couldn't defeat Crane. Why would Alena be any different against Mantis? And beside, Koji was already taking care of cheering for her.

"Come on, Alena!" He screamed with energy despite the fact that he fought barely moments ago. "He's tricking you: don't let him do it!"

"Seriously? I didn't noticed it." Alena sarcastically mumbled to herself.

She threw punch after kick after elbow smash to alway get the same result: touching absolutely nothing. As if that wasn't bad enough, it always gave Mantis the opportunity to hit her at random parts of her body (safe for her chest and butt, of course). Soon, the black panther girl found herself on one knee as she was suffering from everywhere and didn't even landed a single blow on her opponent.

It was over... She couldn't win like this...

Then, Alena slowly lifted her head and saw the looks on her friends' faces. They were having pity for her. As if she was nothing but a weakling. Suddenly, she felt a burning sensation running through her veins and, in a split-second, all the pain from the blows she received disappeared, being replaced by a burning energy that allowed her to get back up. This caused everybody to look in surprise as they were sure she was done.

"How can she...?" Mantis though to himself before quickly going for another strike - to the head, this time. Surely it would keep her down for good.

SMASH!

It wasn't Alena who received a strike from Mantis: it was the opposite. The feline girl surprised the little bug with a violent palm strike to sent his whole being crash into the nearby tree. The attack must have been really hard, because Mantis groaned in pain and was clearly unable to get back up.

Master Shifu was very surprised at her sudden outburst, but at the same time happy that one of Yoshi's students finally managed to win a fight. "Alright, the fight is over-"

" _Not yet_..."

Alena suddenly charged savagely at Mantis and pinned him against the tree with one paw before using her fist to punch him over and over again with brute strength. Everybody was shocked by her violent outburst. Why was she attacking Mantis after she just won her fight against him?

"Alena! What are you doing?! Stop!" Toka screamed as he ran at her and grabbed her fist before she could deliver another blow to the already badly damaged Mantis.

The black panther girl struggled to free her arm before turning to look at Toka. He was then shocked to discover that his friend's eyes have changed. The usual yellow eyes were now orange and reflected a burning anger. However, the color quickly faded to return the usual yellow and Alena shook her head as if she woke up from a dream.

"Toka? W-What happened?" She asked with rubbing her head with her paw that Toka was holding.

"I should be the one asking you that! Why did you attacked Mantis?"

Alena gave him a confused look. "What?" Her eyes turned to Mantis who was laying against the tree's feet, covered of bruises and bleeding a bit. This caused Alena's eyes to grow wide. Did she do that? How?

Master Shifu and the Five as well as Po and Toka's group walked toward the two felines, seemingly ready to jump on Alena.

"You have to explain me your actions, young girl." The red panda sternly said.

"I-I don't know what happen!" Alena quickly defended herself. "I was about to pass out from all the blows he gave to me, but then... I felt this burning feeling in me... and... I don't know, I passed out. I swear!"

Everybody exchanged looks of confusion. "You passed out? Are you sure?" Shifu asked with an eye brow.

"Y-Yes, Master, I swear!" Alena said with an unusual begging tone.

Everybody looked at him, waiting to know what he would decide to do about Alena's actions.

"Fine, I believe you. We'll take a closer look about this later. For now, Crane, take Mantis to the infirmary and take care of his wounds." He ordered.

"Yes, Master." The avian said before taking his bug friend in his wings and caarrying him to the infirmary inside the palace.

All the others went back to their previous positions as if nothing happened. Though Toka and Koji kept looking at Alena who seemed even more shocked than they were. Suya and Neyo, for their part, putted some distance between them.

"It is now time for the final fight." Master Shifu spoke. "Master Tigress versus Toka!"

* * *

 **What caused Alena to go berserk like that? How will Toka and Tigress' fight go? Does Toka have a chance to win? Read the next chapter to know the answers!**


	10. Toka vs Tigress

It was time. Time for him to face the strongest of the legendary Furious Five. Time for him to see if all the training he went through for twelve long years with his master and friends have made him stronger. Time to see what he was capable of. Koji gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Come on, Tok'! Show them all why you're the strongest Kung Fu dude of Kanto!" The young beetle said with his eternal positive attitude.

Toka would have wanted to reply that he will win with the same tone, but his inner-self knew that beating a master like Tigress was going to be as hard as beating Po in a eating contest. However, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. So, with a determined nod to his best friend, he walked into the fighting zone and immediately took his fighting pose, no questions asked.

Tigress couldn't help but notice that his stance was very similar to hers... and her brother's too. She quickly shook her head to get her though of him out of her head and stay focused on the present moment. She also took her fighting stance, looking as ready as Toka was.

The silence was hard on both felines as they waited nothing more than Shifu's signal to begin fighting. After what seemed like an eternity for them, the SNAP! from his fingers were finally heard.

However, instead of starting the fight full ahead, like the others did, they started walking around in circles, trying to find an opening in the other's defense.

"I warn you: beating me will not be easy thing." Tigress spoke to him.

"I know, but I'm still planning on winning this encounter!" Toka replied with determination.

Tigress gave a smirk at his remark. "You seem rather sure of yourself!"

"If I wasn't, do you think I'd still be here facing you?" He replied with a smirk of his own.

Tigress couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his confidence. But enough with the talking, she decided to make the first move but charging at him for a palm strike. Toka used his fist to move it out of the way and counter-attacked with a punch which Tigress dodged in time. What followed afterward was a solid close combat where Toka surprisingly managed to hold on his own against Tigress despite her having more experience than him.

"Am I dreaming or this little guy is giving Tigress an hard time?" Po whispered to the others as Toka justly blocked a side kick from his tiger friend.

"I'm pretty sure he is." Monkey confirmed with a nod. "To think it took me way much longer to be on her level..."

Viper giggled a bit. "I've gotta say I'm impressed. Toka is very talented - almost as much as..." She stopped for a moment as she looked at Shifu. "...most of us were at the start, he, he." She nervously chuckled, but the others already understood she was going to refer to Tai Lung.

While Koji and Neyo - well, mostly Koji - were cheering for Toka, Suya couldn't help but notice that Alena wasn't paying attention to the fight at all. She was rubbing her arms and looking at the ground, probably still shocked about what happened earlier. The snowy owl walked beside her and putted a wing on her back.

"Hey, Alena, you doing fine?" She asked with concern for her friend.

To her surprise, she pushed her wing away and turned her head. "I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

Suya knew it wasn't true, but Alena was clearly not in the mood to talk about it. So, she let it go and turned her attention back to the fight.

Not much have changed: the two feline warriors were still giving everything they had in close combat. However, Toka being less experienced, he was the first one to leave an opening for Tigress to punch him in the stomach which caused him to spit some saliva. She followed with a palm strike to the face that caused him to be sent flying back a few feet, but he managed to land on his feet to avoid getting more damage.

The snow leopard held his stomach in pain with one paw as he looked at Tigress. "Okay, she's really strong. I cannot rivalise with her level."

Tigress was going to ask him to give up the fight, but wanted to see more of what he could do. So she got on her four paws and used her feline instincts to jump and run on the hall's wall at full speed.

"This is getting fun!" Toka said before also getting on his paws and followed his opponent on the wall. He was able to catch up to her because, unlike Tigress, he was wearing gloves that were protecting his paws from any potential damage.

Realizing that he caught up to her, Tigress tried to knock him off with a spin kick to the head. Toka dodged it and replied with a strong punch that sent her flying into the air. Using a lot of strength from his legs, he jumped off the wall and into the air where he engaged another close combat with Tigress while they were falling toward the ground.

As the ground was getting closer, both fighter decided to go for their strongest attack in a desperate attempt to win. Tigressed pressed both of her arms together as Toka putted as much strength as he could in his right fist.

" _Double Palm Strike_!"

" _Iron Fist_!"

Their attack collided which caused both of them to be sent flying back many feet away. Thank to their feline instincts, they managed to land on their paws. They then glared at each other while panting in exhaustion from their hard encounter, covered in sweat - Toka more than Tigress.

Tigress could hear Po and the Five cheering for her as Koji, Neyo, and Suya did the same for Toka. All the fights have been interesting, but this one was definitely taking the cake. Shifu was now absolutely sure that his daughter have been thinking right: Toka truly was like Tai lung, when he taught him Kung Fu.

Suddenly, the snow leopard formed a smile and laughed out loud which drew curious looks.

"What's funny?" Tigress asked, not releasing her fighting stance.

Toka turned his head to Master Shifu instead of answering Tigress. Nobody could have guessed his next words:

"Master Shifu, I forfait."

Everybody got shocked by what he said.

"Excuse-me?" Master Shifu asked, confused.

"I said that I forfait."

"Why's that?"

Toka scratched the back of his neck. "I had a lot of fun in this fight, believe-me. But, true to be told, I wanted to fight her (point Tigress) to see everything I was capable of doing with my twelve year long training. I now reached my limit and know that I cannot win against her, so I prefer to forfait."

Shifu was extremely surprised by his decision. Tai Lung never accepted defeat before, not even he knew that he couldn't win the fight. But Toka pratically recognized that he couldn't win against Tigress and he accepted it. The red panda smiled.

"This kid could be even more than Tai Lung ever was..."

Toka walked over to his friends who all congratulated him for his performance against the Kung Fu master. Speaking of which, the latest walked at the side of her master with who she exchanged an accomplice smile as he looked at the five students.

"My friends." He said to have their attention. "First of all, I must congratulate you all for the remarkable fights you did against the Valley's strongest masters."

Toka and Koji exchanged a fists bump, Neyo threw a fist in the air out of joy, Suya blushed a bit, and Alena simply looked down.

"Now, I have an important announcement for you all. Master Tigress came to talk to me about something, last night."

"About what?" Koji asked with an eye brow.

The red panda chuckled and rubbed his beard. "I know we have already told you many times, but the Five, the Dragon Warrior and myself think that you're very talented. We believe that you could become great masters with the appropriate training. I talked about it with Master Yoshi with messages and he agrees to entrust your training to us. Now, as you may know, I retired from my fonction as full time teacher and gave it to Po. So, you're welcome to stay here and be trained by the Dragon Warrior along the Furious Five, if you wish."

The five students' eyes were round like eggs. The day before, they went of their first mission assigned by Master Yoshi, got to meet the legendary Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and Master Shifu himself. Today, they got to fight all of the Five in single competition and now, they were getting offered to be trained by all of them. That was a lot to swallow in such little time.

Toka was the most shocked of the group. Never, even after starting to learn Kung Fu, he tough he'd be good enough for the Jade Palace. He turned to his friends and the look on their eyes was already giving their answer. He smiled at them before turning back toward the little red panda and bowed after smashing his fist into his palm.

"It would be an honor to be trained here, master!" He said as his friends all bowed too.

Master Shifu smiled as well as Po, Tigress, Viper, and Monkey (Crane and Mantis are still at the infirmary). "Excellent. Po, I let you taking care of your new students." He said with walking away to go rest in his chamber.

Po nodded and looked at his students. "What will our first training be, master?" Koji asked with getting up.

"It won't be easy." The panda said with a serious tone. "You're gonna have to..." He said as the little group was waiting impatiently to know what it was gonna be. Suddenly, Po opened his arms. "...hug me!"

They all gave confused looks.

"What?!"

* * *

 **Okay, I wanted to end on a funny note.**

 **Toka and his friends will now be training under po and the Five's watch! This is awesome, isn't it? Don't worry, that doesn't mean Master Yoshi won't appear anymore.**

 **Leave reviews and, once again, I'm sorry for leaving this story on hiatus for so long.**


	11. A burning day

**I still didn't get any review since getting back to work on this story, but that won't prevent me from working hard on it and making an awesome story!**

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER

Today marked the 90th day since Master Yoshi's students left his dojo to train at the Jade Palace. Three months since they left their master...

Speaking of which, their training under Po, the Five, and Shifu's watch haven't been of any rest. Yoshi was not know to be too kind with his students about training, but THAT was for the real warriors. On their first day, the five of them got to try the training chamber. Saying that it has been a really mess was an understandment. Toka almost broke his arm while trying to run on the spinning bars; Suya got many of her feathers burned in the fire section; Neyo accidentally fell into the jade shell and it took him three entire minutes to manage to get out; Koji got many cuts from fighting spiky training mannequins, and Alena got injured by two or three arrows shot by the gooses in the room to help in the training.

But that didn't discouraged them at all. In fact, they worked a lot more than at the dojo and made a lot of progress. Out of all the students, Po and Tigress were paying more attention to Toka (for reasons you already know). While Tigress was always reminding him to work hard and never use Kung Fu for his personal needs, Po was always telling him to take it easy and take time to have fun between trainings. Easy to guess who he preferred to hang out with. As for Koji, he developed a good relationship with Monkey because of the fun-loving side they shared. It wasn't rare for them to go to the village after their training of during their free time to organise a few pranks to the villagers (nothing too mean).

Suya formed a sister bond with Viper. The two girls would spend most of their free time together going to the spa or simply talking together around a cop of tea. In a sense, Viper was a the sister Suya never had. Crane and Mantis quickly befriended Neyo due to their mutual love for a variety of knowledges. While the bird and the avian had it more for medicine, Neyo was passionated by China's history, the Kung Fu in all of its forms, and the mysteries of the world that have yet to be solved. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for Alena who was pretty quiet around everyone except her friends. Yet, after their 12 years together, she have learned to be more social with the others. Maybe it was because of her accident with Mantis...

Back to the present moment, the time of summer was perfect for playing outside with friends and family, admiring the landscape around the valley, or simply relax. Not for the Jade Palace's heroes and masters. The Dragon Warrior Po, the Furious Five, Master Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane, and the 'New Legend', as they were referred to by the villagers, consisting of Toka, Koji, Alena, Suya, and Neyo. There was practically no rest days for them: everyday was made to train in any case - from a group of bandits trying to stealing from the village to a psycho trying to conquer the world.

Master Shifu was really proud of all his students. They were the best thing that ever happened to him and never regretted taking them into the palace to train them, even if he wasn't convinced at first. However, even though he wanted them to keep getting stronger and avoid letting themselves go, he couldn't help but want to reward them for their hard work - specially the New Legend. So, he decided to give them a day-off.

* * *

Po fallen on his butt after working really hard by fighting against Tigress. Summer was unleashing its fury as the hall was screaming with fire. Po's whole body was releasing a lot of sweat which would wet the hot ground before drying again in a matter of seconds.

"It's...too...hot..." Po weakly complained.

He wasn't the only one. The Furious Five were also not liking this blazing heat very much which forced them to take more breaks than usual. Even Tigress who has been training for many years was getting her energy dried pretty quickly. Needless to say that it was also affecting Toka and his friends. even Koji, who was usually filled with energy no matter the situation, was feeling pretty slow today.

"That couldn't be more true." Mantis nodded before screaming: "Damn you, sun!" at the sky.

"You know, Master Shifu would be very nice to give us a day-off." Viper said as she used her tail to whip some sweat from her forehead.

"I couldn't agree more on this point." Crane said as he tried to fan himself with his hat.

"Seriously, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Monkey said while resting against the tree, looking rather pale.

Neyo was trying to train at shooting his needles at targets, but the sun was distracting him so much that he didn't touched any target at all. "Okay, the heat is lowering my shooting ability by 90%"

"It's not good for my feathers." Suya complained as she looked at her wet wings.

Toka just finished hitting a training mannequin and collapsed on one knee, tired and covered of sweat. He couldn't feel anything in his arms so much they were tired. "I never though summer could be this pissing." He mumbled as he took his water gourd and poured some of its content on top of his head.

"Can I have some?" Koji asked. His best friend threw the gourd at him and he caught it with his hand to pour some water of his face too. It was so hot that his face paint have melted off and he had to whip it off before it could flow in his eyes. He wasn't used to be without it, but the heat didn't really gave him the choice.

Unlike the others, Alena wasn't complaining at all and simply followed her training, taking breaks when she had to. The only time she did was when she noticed her shirt was wet from her sweat.

"Darn it! My shirt is completely wet!" She said.

"Why don't you take it off?" Monkey asked jokingly.

"You're a pervert, dude." Koji told him with rolling his eyes.

"What? Is it a crime for a young boy like me to want to admire a beautiful girl?" Monkey defended himself with his arms crossed.

Everything stopped when the doors opened and a little red panda came out. They all quickly faced the master with respect. "Master!"

"At ease, my students. I have some news for all of you." He announced in an unusual happy tone.

"Please, tell me the merchant is giving water for free!" Koji begged, earning chuckles from his master and friends.

"It's not that, Koji." The red panda said. "I just saw how much training with this heat is hard for you and decided that you should take some time off."

These last words echoed into the warriors' mind. Some time off.

"A-Are you serious, master?!" Po asked in surprise.

"I'm dead serious, Po. Unless you want me to change my mind?" The little red panda joked.

"No! No! No! I-It's alright!" The panda quickly said with shaking his hands, earning laughs from his friends.

"I saw how hard you've been working so far - especially you five (point at Toka's group) who have made a lot of progress for the past three months. And since the only problems to have occurred in the valley recently were a few bandits attacks, I've decided to give you all some time to rest. Why don't you use it to go visit the Panda Village and your father, Po?" He suggested.

"That's an awesome idea, Master! (turns to Toka's group) I can show you the place I was born and present you to my father and family!" He excitedly exclaimed.

"The place you were born? Really?" Toka asked in surprise.

"Yes, and also where I defeated Kai, like I talked to you about!"

"...around a thousand times..." Mantis mumbled.

"But that's awesome!" Koji said in excitation. "Let's go get ready!"


	12. The journey starts

After Master Shifu announced them that they could go away to visit the Panda Village, Po, the Five and the New Legend went to pack up what they would need for their trip to their distant destination. They putted everything necessary - food, map, compass, etc. - into bags they each carried and all went at the village's entrance for the depart.

"Okay, we really got everything we need for the journey?" Neyo asked which created annoyed sighs among his comrades as he already asked it many times after leaving the palace.

"Yes, Neyo, stop asking it nonstop." Toka annoyingly said.

"We got food?"

"Yes." Po answered.

"A compass?"

"Yes." Tigress answered.

"A map?"

"YES! For crying out loud, stop asking!" Koji broke.

"Hey, sorry for making sure we won't have trouble on our way." The hedgehog replied and looked away, clearly mad.

His beetle friend sighed before putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, pal, no hard feelings, okay?" He asked nicely, offering his fist.

Neyo waited for two seconds before smiling and pressing his own fist against Koji's. "No hard feelings."

"Alright, now that this is out of the way, let's be on our way!" Po said. "I can't wait to get to my village and present you to my family."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" Toka said with enthusiasm.

So, without any further due, the group started walking/crawling/flying out of the village and into the forest toward the Panda Village. They traveled for a full day across the forest and didn't met any problem - well, safe for a moment where Po didn't saw the edge of a cliff and would have fallen off from many meters have it not been for Crane and Suya catching him. As the sun started getting down, they settled a camp near the end of the forest and started up a fire around which they all sat.

Mantis was telling the others his first love story he had with a butterfly. "...and she never wanted to see me again after that. It was heavy on my chest." He said with poking right there with his pincer.

"Man, I feel bad for you, pal." Koji said, clearly more interested than the others who weren't exactly into Mantis' love stories.

"Please, tell me you're done." Crane said with his eyes almost closed.

Mantis' eyes narrowed at his avian friend. "Are you saying that my first love story was boring?"

"No, I'm just saying that I'd rather hear a fun and cool Kung Fu fighting story." He replied.

"That's true that a good Kung Fu story would be nice before going to sleep." Viper nodded before smiling and looking at the New Legend. "I know: how about you guys tell us how you first got into Kung Fu?"

The others nodded as well, wanting to know it too. The five friends exchanged looks through which they all agreed to tell their story to their new comrades. Koji told them in detail how they all met during the New Spring Celebrations starting with him protecting Toka from the guards after stealing food which they shared; they saved Neyo from a duo of bullies who stole his books and befriended him along with Suya before going to eat together in a quieter place. This was where Alena stole their last piece of food and they chased her before accepting to let her have it. Afterward, the village got attacked by a huge gorilla and the five kids stepped up to the fight. He described how Neyo bravely pierced the gorilla's hand with his needles, though the young hedgehog protested that he was simply trying to protect himself in doing so, and how Suya and Alena delivered enough damage to him before Koji himself used his super strength to lift him up and threw him in the air to allow Toka to finish him up with his Iron Fist.

"...and then Toka hit him super hard right in the face and sent him crash down on the ground! This left him absolutely out!" Koji finished.

The others were pretty amazed. Po most of all. "Whoa! That was freakin' awesome! You guys really rocked that day!"

"You tell me, I might be used to the move now, but at the time, I felt like I hit a rock." The snow leopard said with looking at his right fist.

"Food's ready!" Monkey interrupted the conversation and brought the group a plate filled with dumplings. There was enough for everyone - well, if Po doesn't eat them all.

Everybody started eating the warm dumplings except for Koji. "Thanks, but I already brought my own food." He said with taking a sandwich wrapped in paper out of his pocket and was about to take a bite when he noticed Po and the Five looking at him curiously. "What?"

"What's this?" Mantis asked.

"What?"

"This." He pointed at his food.

"That? It's a sandwich." He then remembered that his friends asked him the same thing, when they met. "Seriously, nobody in China has ever heard of sandwiches or what?"

* * *

Later on, the group decided to all go to sleep as they had a long way to go tomorrow. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, safe for their black panther friend. She made sure everyone was gone to the dream land before slowly getting up and walking away, making sure not to make any noise that could wake them up. She made her way into the forest away from the camp, not realizing that Tigress was awake and heard her.

Alena walked over to the edge of a cliff which gave a pretty beautiful view on the other part of the forest and sat there. Tonight, the moon was full and its light was shining over the forest and also on the black panther herself, showing her beautiful black fur and yellow eyes. She simply sighed and admired the white circle in the sky while slightly moving her tail around. Her moment of peace was quickly interrupted by a sound coming from behind her.

"Who's there?!" She asked with getting on her fighting stance, ready to face the intruder.

It was only Tigress who walked out of the woods. "Ah, it's you." Alena said as she released her fighting stance.

"It's pretty late. Why aren't you sleeping? We got a long road to follow for tomorrow." The feline girl remarked.

Alena simply sat back on the edge and answered: "I came to watch the full moon. It's very beautiful..."

"Indeed." Tigress said as she walked beside Alena and also looked at the full moon too. The two girls remained silent for a moment before Tigress continued: "What is troubling you?"

"I'm not troubled. What are you talking about?" Alena denied it, though her tone was clearly indicating the opposite.

"I can sense something is troubling you." Alena knew that Tigress could easily see in people's feelings. She knew that trying to hide it from her would be pointless. She was better to tell her the truth.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened three months ago..." She admitted.

"You mean when you went berserk and beat the living crap out of Mantis?"

"Yeah..." Alena nodded. "I don't understand what happened, but I strongly doubt Mantis will ever forgive me. I am such a monster..." She lowered her head to look at the distant ground.

Tigress understood her very well. Everybody treated her like a monster as a kid and did everything they could to avoid her, back at the orphanage. All of this because of her look, her claws, and her fang...her whole being for short. She could relate to what Alena was feeling.

She sat on the edge beside her. "I understand perfectly what you're feeling, Alena..."

Alena looked at her with a surprised look. "Really?"

Tigress nodded. "People rejected me because of my look and the fact that I am from a species that they are not used to see. Then, Master Shifu came into my life and everything changed, I made friends with the other Five and Po. Everybody finished getting used to me." She then smiled. "Don't worry for Mantis: I'm sure he won't stay mad at you forever because of a few punches. True to be told, I myself had the habit to smash him because he was annoying during our first times together."

Alena smiled too. She was feeling nervous, but Tigress somehow managed to make her feel a lot better about it. It actually made her feel better about herself to know that there was another person like her - outside of Toka, of course.

Tigress got back up. "Let's get back to the camp before the others awake and realize we're gone." And they went back to the camp to sleep until the next day.

* * *

The next morning, the group awoke as soon as they could to get back on the way quickly. Well, they lost a good amount of time because of Po who didn't wanted to get up regardless of what they did. That was until Crane told him that it was dinner time. Then, he immediately jumped on his feet, only to be disappointed to discover it was fake. Afterward, they went back on their way to the Panda Village. If they were fast enough (and if Po wouldn't interrupt them with a snack pause), they should get there by the end of the day.

"Okay, I think we're on the right way." Neyo remarked as he was walking ahead of the group with a compass in hands.

"Dude, we're heading for Po's home village: he can show us the way with no need for a map. right, Po?" Koji said.

"Huh..." The panda nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I went there only a few times. The travel is long and, to be honest, I never memorized it all."

"Shh! Stop!" Tigress suddenly stopped everyone dead in their track. She looked all around, as if she was searching for something.

"What's the matter, Tigress? Is there a problem?" Viper asked her.

"I hear something..." She said with focusing very hard before opening her eyes wide. "Someone's calling for help! Let's go, quick!" She immediately ran on her four limbs.

The others exchanged surprised looks before quickly running/slithering/flying after their feline friend.

* * *

 **BAM! Cliffhanger! Who's this person calling for help? We'll see in the next chapter.**

 **Did you liked the dialogue between Tigress and Alena?**


	13. Mission on the journey

**I know not a lot of things have happen in the last chapter, but this one will be more interesting, I promise**

* * *

The group managed to catch up with Tigress who was running at fast speed toward a call for help which they could hear now. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"

Soon, they arrived at the source of the noise to seem a revolting scene. A group of five crocodiles have surrounded a little bunny who was clearly frightened and had no way of fighting back. He was carrying a small bag in his hands. The group was ready to bet it was containing money and the bandits were after it.

"Nobody will come to your help, shorty!" One of the bandits said with a threatening knife. "Now give us your money and we won't hurt you...too much."

"We've gotta help him!" Toka said as he was ready to charge with the others behind him.

 _SLASH!_

In a split second, the crocodile bandit found himself dropping his knife as a sharp pain went through his bleeding hand. "Argh! What the f...! Who did this?!" He angrily asked, searching for the guilty one.

"I'm afraid that would be me..."

They turned toward the source of the voice and were as surprised as the group of Kung Fu warriors were. It was a female kangaroo with brown fur who was wearing a green top on her pretty imposing chest and green shorts that exposed her hips and her belly that had white fur and was pretty muscled (she had no bags for babies). Her forearms were covered of bandages and she had protections on her forelegs while her feet were bared. However, her most notable feature was that she was carrying three sabers - one in each hand and one in her mouth. Yes, in her MOUTH! The one she was holding in her right hand was an entire black blade with the handle being covered by bandages so that she won't get hurt. The saber in her left hand looked like a traditional one except that the blade was shafted in zig zags like a thunder. Finally, the one in her mouth that she was holding by the handle was a samurai katana. Judging by the little blood there was on its blade, it was the one she used to injure the bandit.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" She somehow managed to talk with her saber in her mouth with a smirk.

The bandits looked at her in awe for a few seconds before the injured one got mad and charged at her. However, he quickly regretted it as she injured his right leg with her right hand saber. He clutched in pain on the ground. The others were amazed too, but grabbed their own knives and charged at her. The kangaroo revealed herself to be pretty good to fight on her own and managed to knock all bandits down - giving them injuries strong enough to neutralize them, but not too much to kill them. She stood over her defeated opponents with her brown tail dancing behind her as she smiled. She then noticed that only four were down with the fifth one having not moved from his position and trembling in fear while looking at her.

She simply said: "Boo!" and the bandit ran for his life at full speed as if the devil was after him.

The lady kangaroo simply laughed before putting her three sabers into the belt tied around her shorts and turned to the little bunny. "These bandits won't bother you anymore, sir."

"My lords, thank you!" He happily said with bowing to her.

The Kung Fu warriors were very amazed too.

"I never saw anyone fighting like that before!" Crane said with his beak dropping.

"I didn't even knew it was possible to fight with three sabers simultaneously." Neyo remarked before taking out a book of note. "I've gotta note that."

"Her style is pretty impressive, right, Po?" Toka asked, but didn't got an answer. "Po?" He then realized that his panda friend have already left to go see the two people.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Po screamed which surprised both the kangaroo and the bunny who saw him running. "They were like five against you, but you you defeated them all with three sabers and used them in such an amazing way! THAT WAS AWESOME!" He excitedly said.

"Hum...Thanks, I think..." She said, unsure.

Po then realized his excitation burst. "Sorry, my name's Po." He introduced himself just as his friends joined him.

"I'm Hatak." The lady kangaroo introduced herself as well.

"I understand: you sure did an amazing attack on those guys!" Koji said, toying with her name.

She simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like we never told me that one before..."

"Where are you from? Where did you learned to fight like this? And where are you going?" Toka asked her.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down, I don't even know you. I won't sell everything about me to ever strangers I meet." She protested.

"Okay, but I still don't understand what's the point of fighting with a saber in your mouth." Mantis remarked.

Suya gave him a nudge with her wing. "Mantis! Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Suya and this is Toka, Koji, Alena, Neyo, the Dragon Warrior Po, and master Tigres, Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Monkey." She introduced everyone to Hatak.

"You are the Jade Palace warriors?!" The little bunny suddenly asked. True to be told, they have completely forgotten about his presence.

"Yes." Toka nodded. "We were on our way to the Panda Village when we heard you scream..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as the little bunny suddenly grabbed his arm and shook it happily. "Our priers have been answered! It's destiny that sent you!" He let go of Toka's arm. "My name is Kobayashi! Our village is in desperate need for help! You need to follow me!"

"Your village needs help?" Viper asked.

"Yes! It's an emergency!" The little Kobayashi begged.

"Okay, my dad's gonna have to wait a bit longer, but we will come to your help." Po said confidentially. They may have never heard about Mr. Kobayashi's village, but when someone was in need for help, there was no questions to ask. He then turned to Hatak. "Do you want to come with us?"

She showed a surprised expression as she didn't expected them to invite her on a rescue mission right after they met. However, she quickly shook it off. "Sorry, pal, but I'm a rogue warrior. It's not my kind to go on mission with the first persons I meet."

Mr. Kobayashi then showed the little bag the bandits tried to steal from him. "I brought this to pay you, if you were to accept to help. There is 500 yuans in this."

Po smiled and was about to tell him that he didn't had to pay them because they were heroes and it was their duty to protect people, when Hatak suddenly grabbed the bag.

"Alright, I'll come too." She quickly said and putted the bag into her pocket. The others were left pretty surprised by her sudden change of heart.

"Superb! Follow me. I'll explain you everything you need to know once we arrive at the village." The group followed the little bunny who was walking pretty fast despite his age.

* * *

Soon after, the group arrived at a village with medium-sized buildings and a clear view on some distant mountains. The people around seemed rather happy despite Mr. Kobayashi saying that thy were in need for help.

"Huh, Mr. Kobayashi, you said there was an emergency, but things seems to be going just fine around here." Koji told him.

"This is the Pong Village." The little bunny simply answered. "It has been built here since generations and is known for the radiant nature glowing around it."

It was true: ever since their arrival, the group noticed a lot of beautiful trees, flowers, and things like that inside and around the village. There were event marchands selling flowers of all kinds and colours.

"It's so beautiful..." Suya said, her eyes shining with wonders.

"Yes. This village is known for it's beautiful nature surrounding it." He happily said before shifting his face upside down for a unhappy one. "However, things changed a lot."

"What happened?" Monkey asked as they all stopped.

Kobayashi sighed before starting talking. "For very long, a being of shadow called Plokho (evil) lived trapped into the cavern close to our village." He said with pointing to a path in the opposite direction they came from that led outside the village. "Many decades ago, our ancestors have planted a magical tree at the entrance of his cave to prevent him from coming to our village. Unfortunately, our memory about him faded with time and, one year ago, some of our people cut down the tree that blocked his cave to build a new house." The heroes looked in surprise. "This allowed him to return and unleash his monsters cause havoc on our poor village. Many people died that day and it could have been worst have it not been for the intervention of five travellers who managed to push them back into the cave. Luckily for us, the cave is pretty small and only a certain number of them can come out at a time. We came to call these five heroes the Elemental Five and ever since that day, they stayed at our village to protect us. In fact, they are here at the very moment."

The group was very amazed by this story. It was sad for the villagers, but they were glad to know that someone was actually protecting them. "Can we see them?" Toka asked.

"Sure: they're not very far." Mr. Kobayashi said as he walked once again with the group following him.

They walked over to an house which was bigger than most of the others and had two stages. It looked pretty beautiful from the outside, so it was probably good too in the inside. Mr. Kobayashi walked over to the door and knocked a few times with his little hand.

"Hello? It's me, Kobayashi!" He called.

"Mr. Kobayashi? Come in!" A feminine voice answered from inside.

The little bunny opened the door and told the group to follow him before walking in. They followed him inside. The house was looking pretty good though there wasn't anything too fancy about it: just the essential like a kitchen, a table, etc. However, what really got the attention of the Dragon Warrior, the Five, and the New Legend was the people that were living inside.

There was a small pond in a corner next to which was meditating a female frog with a dark blue skin and yellow belly and facial marks. She had silver protection on her elbows and very large legs. Her dress consisted of a blue hoodie on her head with holes for her little pointy hears on both side of her head which was itself connected to a blue scarf that covered the lower part of her face. Her body outfit was nothing more than some dark blue bandages wrapped around her chest and a loincloth of the same color hanging on her hips. Tigress, Viper, Suya, and Alena were finding her attire pretty offensive. Her last notable attribute was that she had two red stars tattooed on her thighs. She was meditating with her eyes closed while facing the pond and clearly didn't heard the group's arrival.

Luckily, another person was coming to greet them. It was a female eagle who was around the same size as Crane. Her feathers were orange and yellow on her belly with some yellow around her eyes and her eyelashes were black. Her outfit was more modest than the frog's one as it consisted only of a red vest on which there was yellow flames design and black trousers. Yet, the group couldn't help but look at her curiously as they never saw an eagle like her before.

"Hello, Mr. Kobayashi." She nicely greeted him with a smile before replacing it with a surprised look as she saw the others. "Wait a minute! Who are they?" She asked as she seemed ready to fight the intruders.

"Calm down, Kasaiori: those are our guests." Mr. Kobayashi calmly said, revealing the avian's name in the process.

She calmed down and bowed. "My apologies. My name is Kasaiori." She introduced herself properly.

"We know: he just said your name." Neyo remarked.

"Kasaiori, meet the Dragon Warrior Po, the Furious Five, master Tigress, Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey, as well as their students, Toka, Koji, Alena, Neyo, and Suya, and a rogue warrior who saved me from bandits earlier today, Hatak." The little bunny introduced everyone. "Call the others: we're gonna introduce everyone."

She nodded and turned around. "Hey, Mizufusen, come here."

The meditating frog suddenly opened her eyes and stood up before directly walking to the others. "Greetings, I'm Mizufusen." She calmly introduced herself.

The group couldn't help but look with attention at the lady frog. They rarely have seen a frog looking like this in the valley - as if they ever saw any frog at all. There was something about her that seemed rather special (not, not her exposing outfit and beautiful body).

Mr. Kobayashi then looked up at the roof. "Hey! Everyone! Come down here! We got guests!"

Voices and sounds of steps could be heard at the superior level and, seconds after Mr. Kobayashi's call, three persons came down the stairs that was uniting both stages. One of them was a female emperor penguin who had light blue fur instead of traditional black, an orange beak and was dressed as well as Mizufusen: bandages around her imposing chest and more on her groin along with even more bandages on her flippers. The second one was a male snake that was twice bigger than Viper. He had orange scales and a white belly with some green spiky scales along his back. The third one was less impressive: a little snake that was smaller than Viper with turquoise scales and a white belly. A kid.

"New people! YEEEAH! I like meeting new people!" The female penguin said in excitation.

Mr. Kobayashi chuckled. "Come on, my friends, introduce yourself."

"Okay, my name is Tanchi." The penguin introduced herself before turning to the big orange snake.

"I'm Tongo...Tonga." He said as slow as a snail which earned him some curious looks from the others. Luckily, the snake kid was faster.

"And I'm Yang."

 _GLOMP!_

In a split second, Suya grabbed the little reptile into her wings and held him into a very strong hug.

"He's so cute!" She pressed him hard against herself. The snake looked up at her before looking at the others with a smile.

"Your friend is funny!" He sounded amused.

Realizing what she was doing, Suya let him go and blushed. "Sorry. I got a weak spot for cute things, he, he."

The others chuckled at this too.

Suddenly, a screeching sound was heard coming from the kitchen. "Ah! Tea is ready! We could learn about each other around a good cup of tea." Tanchi happily said.

* * *

 **We're gonna stop here for now because writing this chapter drained the energy outa me.**

 **Now, I'm gonna share a few trivia on this chapter: Kasaiori's name is a pun between the words 'Kasai' and 'Tori' which means 'Fire' and 'Bird, in Japanese. 'Mizufusen' means 'waterballon' and 'Tanchi' means 'Snow'.**


	14. The Elemental Five's story

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but honestly, I'm not even sure anybody comes to read this anyway.**

* * *

The big group was currently gathered around the living room's table which surprisingly had enough pillows for everyone to sit on. Each had a cup of tea which they were slowly drinking while talking about themselves and the current situation.

"I've gotta say I'm impressed. I never though we would get to meet the Dragon Warrior and his friends one day." Tanchi said in excitation. "There's so little people visiting our village these days."

"Really? But this place is so beautiful. Why we never heard of it?" Suya asked just after taking a sip of her tea cup.

Mr. Kobayashi chuckled softly. "It's because the large trees surrounding the arena in which the village is located make it pretty hard to find. Have it been easier, we would have received help against Plokho a long time ago."

"So you guys are the one who defended this village against this monster, Plokho?" Toka asked to which the five friends nodded. "That's very impressive. But how could you do that by yourself?"

Kasaiori smiled at him, as if he said something funny. "I'm gonna answer you with another question: why do you think we're called the Elemental Five?"

"Dunno. Why?"

The female eagle then lifted one wing for everyone to see it and snapped her feathers like fingers. To their surprise, a flame appeared, but didn't seemed to hurt her wing the slightest. How could she do that?

"You understand? All five of us possess the power to control an element. As you can see, in my case, it's fire." She explained as she made the flame dissapear. "Mizufusen, why don't you show them yours?"

The female frog who remained silent since they sat at the table nodded her head and lifted her two hands. Hatak then though she was dreaming as her tea turned into a ball and rose from her cup and in front of her face.

"You control tea?" Neyo asked.

"Not tea: water." She simply answered.

"Ooookay... Can I have my tea back now?" Hatak asked.

Instantly, the frog dropped the tea ball into the cup which caused some of it to splash on her chest, wetting it. Needless to say that it kinda excited some guys like Monkey and Mantis.

"As for me..." Tanchi said as she putted one flipper on the table and suddenly created a small portion of ice over it. "...I control ice."

"That's cool." Po said as he innocently poked at the ice that formed over the part of the table.

"What about you, guys?" Viper asked at the other two snakes.

"Me, I can control poison: look!" Yang said as he spat a green mist out of his mouth which flew over to a plant a little further from the table. The plant died in a few seconds.

"That was one of my favorite plants, Yang." Mr. Kobayashi remarked.

"Sorry, Mr. Kobayashi." Yang quickly apologized with rubbing the back of his head with his tail.

"And I control wind." Tongo Tonga said with less enthusiasm as he blew a small gust of wind from his mouth which caused Alena's hair to fly back. Now that they though about it, it was the first time ther friends could see her full face.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Mr. Kobayashi said with a smile before drinking his tea once more. "It's thanks to their skills that we survived Plokho for so long."

"I still can't believe we happened to meet each other this day." Kasaiori whispered as she drunk another sip of tea.

"A day? Which day? Tell us!" Koji asked, excited to know more about their story. Actually, his friends were wanting the same thing.

The eagle looked at her comrades for a moment before sighing. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you how we all came to be the Elemental Five..."

FLASHBACK

 _It was a calm, fresh day for Kasaiori as she flew over the forest. The breeze was flying through her feathers and she enjoyed it as it passed on her face. It almost made her forget that barely a few hours ago, she ran (or rather flew) away from her village who never appreciated her. The kids never wanted to play with her and the adults wanted nothing to do with her either. All of this simply because she was the only bird living there._

 _Well, there was actually another reason. It's because, she wasn't a bird like the others - not only because of her unusual appearance, but also because she possessed a special ability never seen before: she could control fire. This pushed the villagers even farther from her 'cause they didn't wanted to get burned. This is why Kasaiori decided to leave and search for a new place to live._

 _While flying, she soon heard a call: "HELP! SAVE US!"_

 _Huh? What could that been? She decided to follow the source of the scream a bit farther. Soon, she arrived above the scream, but she couldn't see correctly because of all the smoke. Wait. Smoke?!_

 _Now that she realized it, there was a village underneath her that was burning. She quickly flew down and followed the source of the scream. It led her to an adult bunny who was on the floor, getting attacked by what seemed to be a crow except that its eyes were white and there was a strange black smoke coming out of his body. What the hell was that?_

 _Kasaiori quickly kicked the crow away and turned to the bunny. "Are you alright, sir?"_

 _"Yes, thank you." He said as he got back up. "My name is Kobayashi."_

 _"I'm Kasaiori. What's going on here?!" Before she could get her answer, the crow monster jumped back on her back and tried to choke her with his wings. Knowing she had no other choices, the female eagle pressed her wing against the crow and shot fire to knock him off. The crow fell on the ground and turned into smoke._

 _"What was that you just did?" Mr. Kobayashi asked in surprise._

 _Kasaiori didn't had time to answer as she noticed more crows coming their way, walking like zombies. Damn! She won't be able to fight them all back!_

 _Just as she created fire with her wings to shoot, some of the zombie crows where suddenly knocked down by shurikens coming out of nowhere. However, these shurikens quickly turned liquid and faded. "What the...?"_

 _She turned around and saw a strange dressed dark blue frog (I won't describe her again) who seemed rather calm. Her red eyes simply scanned the arena and walked beside the eagle._

 _"What's going on here? I heard screams of terror and this is what I found." She glared at Kasaiori, as if she though she was responsible for all of this._

 _"No, miss, she's not responsible: we're getting attacked by Plokho the demon!" Mr. Kobayashi defended her._

 _"Plokho? Who's that?" The two women asked simultaneously._

 _"It's a demon who lives in the cave nearby our village! He's back! You must help us!"_

 _He didn't has to ask it twice as Kasaiori shot fireballs at the crows while the fenmale frog created shurikens with water and shot them too._

 _"How did you do that?!" Kasaiori asked in surprise._

 _"I could ask you the same thing. I possess water power: I can control it with my chi." She explained. "Also, my name's Mizufusen."_

 _"I'm Kasaiori." She said with shooting another fireball. "I can do the same, but with fire and not water."_

 _"Great."_

 _The eagle and frog worked together to fight off the crows, but they were still to much to handle all by them. Mizufusen would perform Kung Fu moves when one of them would get too close. Suddenly, as they started getting surrounded, one of the crows got frozen by a jet of ice._

 _"Aren't you ashamed to pick up on girls? Well, even if I myself am a girl." The one who said that was a female ice blue penguin who came out of nowhere. She smiled at Kasaiori and Mizufusen. "Need help?"_

 _"That'd be nice." The female eagle answered. Together, they fought off the crows with their fire, water, and ice. Still, the crows coming nonstop. They were starting to get tired._

 _Suddenly, a strong gust of wind followed by a green mist sent the crows flying away while some others choked before passing out and fading to smoke it came from a duo of snakes - a kid and a young adult it seems._

 _"Get away, monsters! The great snake duo is in the house! Right Tongo?" The kid said._

 _"Yes, Yang." The adult replied._

FLASHBACK END

"So, the five of us worked together to fight back the monsters back into the cave. They couldn't do anything against us with our combined elemental powers. After they left in their cave, the village thanked us and Mr. Kobayashi invited us to his house to drink a cup of tea where he explained everything about Plokho and we decided to stay here and protect the village. Due to our natural abilities to control elements with our chi, we chose to call ourselves the Elemental Five." Kasaiori finished explaining.

The New Legend, the Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five were impressed.

"Man, what a story." Koji said as Neyo nodded.

"And you never went in this cave to fight Plokho in person?" Tigress asked.

"We tried once, but he is too strong on his toerritory: we would have only been killed." Mizufusen answered.

"So there's nothing you can do except keeping him at distance from the village?" Crane asked to which the five friends nodded sadly.

Po suddenly slammed his hand on the table with a serious look which caused everyone to jump and look at him. "Well all of your problems will end today! You're not alone anymore: the Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five, the New Legend, and...well, a rogue warrior (Hatak scoffed by this remark) will help you defeat this monster!" He said with determination. Everybody knew that once Po made a decision, he wouldn't go back on his words.

"I agree with him." Toka said with getting up. "We're Kung Fu warriors: it's our duty to protect China and its people. We must get rid of this demon."

All the others agreed as well. "You really want to risk your lives for us? While we met barely a moment ago?" Yang asked curiously.

"Of course, little guy. We're here to help." Mantis answered with confidence.

"Oh, I can't ask you to do such a thing, but you would make this village a huge service, my friends." Mr. Kobayashi said with a mix of hesitation and gratefulness.

"Then let's stop talking and let's get going." Hatak said. "When you pay me, I'm ready to do anything."


	15. Fighting the demon

After agreeing to save the village, the Jade Palace warriors followed the Elemental Five out of the village and at the cave's entrance.

"There it is." Kasaiori said with pointing at the opening in the rock with her wing. "Plokho's hideout is in there. You're absolutely sure you want to do this? We may not come back."

"We already talked about this." Alena said. "We will get in there and defeat this monster together."

"Yes, it's true that with our strength added to yours, we have mathematically more chances of winning." Neyo pointed out.

The five friends smiled at each other. "Alright then, let's go." Tanchi happily said. they were all happy as they were about to be free from this burden they had been imposed for so long.

The group entered the cave which started with a pretty small passage with clear indications that people mined here before. Some torches were still opened and illuminating the path, but strangely their flames were blue. After many seconds of walking, they arrived at the end of the path and entered a spot which made them understand why this demon chose to live there.

It was a huge open area with nothing but a few rocks here and there and a big rock pillar in the very middle. There were some ice blue crystals that were illuminating the area and the roof was very far above. Yet, there didn't seemed to be anyone living there. Not a sound, not a life, nothing.

"Huh, you sure it's in there?" Suya asked. "I mean, it's creepy and all, but I don't see anyone nearby."

Mizufusen let out a scoff. "We though exaclty the same thing when we first came here. Result? We got our ass kicked pretty easily. Stay on guard."

"Mizu, could you avoid swearing in front of Yang?" Tongo asked. She answered him with a threatening glare which made him understand to shut his mouth.

However, their feeling that nobody was in this cave quickly faded as they could feel a presence coming among them. An evil presence. A strange dark smoke came out from the walls and started gathering in the area.

"It's been long time I haven't seen you..." An evil voice spoke.

"Huh? Who's there? Is it my consciousness?" Po asked with gently tapping his head.

"No, Po: we can hear it too." Monkey pointed out.

"Who's there?" Toka asked. "Is it Plokho?"

Kasaiori nervously nodded her head, sweat forming and soaking her feathers. The smoke slowly started taking form of a monstruous being. If our heroes were to describe it, they would it was a giant wolf whose fur was as black as coal with scary, intimidating yellow eyes planted into black orbs. He was as tall as the fighting puppet Tigress faced during the Dragon Warrior tournament and two very long ears were hanging on the sides of his head.

"Indeed, young warrior." He said in a sinister tone without moving its mouth which had long, sharp teeth. "I am Plokho, demon of this mine." He scanned the little group before him. "I see that my old foes have brought some back up to face me."

"You know who we are? I am the Dragon Warrior! And they are the Furious Five! We are the best Kung Fu Warriors in China!" Po said with a fist raised. "We won't have any problem getting rid of a monster like you, so I recommand you to leave forever and never touch this village again!"

Plokho broke out laughing, as if Po had told him a funny joke. "Very funny. But the truth is that warriors or not, you're still mere mortals fighting against a demon. I'll make you understand why you're no match for me."

Right after saying, black smoke came out of the ground and turned into tens of zombie crows like the ones Kasaiori talked about in her flashback. They were all over the cave and our heroes were forced to form a circle while taking their fighting stances.

"I'd like to join in the fun, but I'm sure my little pawns will be enough to take care of you, just like they did the first time with those elemental users." The giant black wolf said as he stepped back a bit farther in the cave.

This irritated Mantis a lot as he didn't liked being underestimated. "Don't you walk away on us! Zombies or not, we'll kick your ass!" He jumped and smashed a zombie crow in the face, starting the brawl.

"I though we were not supposed to swear in front of a kid." Hatak remarked before putting her katana in her mouth and swinging her two other swords at the crows.

The fight was pretty intense: Po and the Furious Five could of course could fight back the crows thanks to their years of experience. Toka and his friends fared pretty good on their own too. As for Hatak, she had no problems running through the ennemies, slashing them down with her blades. The Elemental Five was surviving too, having faced those monsters before - though Yang needed some back up as he was still young and lacking fighting experience.

However, no matter how many crows they defeated, new ones would always appear to replace the fallen ones. If things were easy at first, the warriors were slowly getting tired. At this pace, they would run out of energy before even facing Plokho himself.

"We need a new strategy!" Neyo said after shooting a needly at a crow (which of course got replaced). "Fighting those zombies won't lead us anywhere: we must attack Plokho directly!"

"How do you suggest we do that?" Suya asked after kicking a crow away.

"While the others keep fighting the zombies, we'll sneak out and attack Plokho together."

This suggestion shocked the others. "You want us to leave our friends fighting by themselves?" Koji said in surprise.

"If we don't act, we'll all die while we might all survive, if we follow my plan!"

"As much as I don't like this, Neyo's right." Toka said. "The best way to kill a snake is to cut its head. Let's attack this monster!"

The five friends agreed and charged together through the mass of crows to reach the huge black wolf.

"Well, well, you want to die before your friends by fighting me?" He snarked.

"Don't get wrong ideas: we're gonna beat you and end this once and for all!" Toka replied with pointing his fist toward him.

"Don't make me laugh, you really think you can even hurt a demon like me? You're not-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Alena jumped and clawed him on the cheek, leaving marks which started bleeding purple blood. This act caused the giant monster to widen his eyes.

"Sorry to disapoint you, but yes, I think we can hurt you." Alena teased him with a smirk.

"How dare you...!" Plokho growled angrily. "You're all gonna pay fpr putting your hands on me! DARK DARTS!"

After saying that, huge darts came out of his back skin and flew off toward our heroes who all ran around to dodge them. Unfortunately for our hedgehog, he managed to receive one dart in the shoulder, right at the same spot where he received an arrow before meeting the Jade Palace heroes.

"DARN IT! WHY IS IT ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Neyo went to hide behind a rock and force the dart out of his bleeding shoulder. Meanwhile, Suya used her impressive speed to avoid all the darts and strike Plokho right in the face with her wing. Koji followed with a horn strike that made him spit some saliva.

"In ya face, you big wolfie-" He ceased showing-off pretty soon as a long dark spike jumped out of the ground and cut him on the arm. This made him groan in pain as he started bleeding white blood.

"He can even shoot spike from under the ground?!" Toka though with widening his eyes.

"Exactly, young cub!" Plokho answered with smirking at the little snow leopard before him. "You understand now? You are no match for me! My power is too big for you-AAAARGH!"

Before he could say more, Neyo took benefit of the the opening to shoot one of his needles right into his eye, blinding him and sending him into a world of pain. Toka smirked and focused his chi into his right fist.

"You know what else is too big?" He asked as he jumped in the air. "YOUR LOUD MOUTH!"

Putting all of his strength into his fist, he smashed him right on top of his head, causing it to crash on the ground with a loud TUUUD!

"IRON FIST!"

Toka's fist burned after his trademark move, but Plokho was knocked out.

"How...could I...be defeated...by...mortals..." He mumbled before fading into smoke. Soon, his crows faded as well, marking the end of the fight.

"WOHOO! We won!" Koji celebrated.

"That was awesome!" Yang said as he joined the New Legend along with the others. "What was that move?"

"It's called the Iron Fist. It's my strongest technique." Toka replied with rubbing his fist. He then turned to Neyo. "How's your shoulder doing?"

"It's as good as the time it was an arrow." He answered with rubbing it.

Crane putted a wing on it. "I will take care of it once we'll be back at the village. Don't worry."

Toka then noticed that Kasaiori was looking at him with wide eyes. "It's over...Plokho is gone. The village is saved."

Toka scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry for leaving you guys to fight alone. We kinda used you as a bait."

Hatak gave him a nudge. "It's okay, pal. What matters is that we won. And beside, it's not like we weren't capable of fighting off those zombie things or whatever."

"Alright!" Tanchi said with excitation. "Let's go back at the village and announce them that they are safe!"

* * *

So, our heroes went back to the village and announced the defeat of Plokho. Because of this, they were congratulated as heroes and invited to the party held in honor of their returned freedom. There were dances, food, and drinks. The party lasted until late night before everyone went to sleep.

The next morning, the whole village gathered to say goodbye to our heroes as they were about to leave.

"So you made your decision, my friends? You really want to leave the village?" Mr. Kobayashi asked to which Kasaiori nodded.

"Yes: Plokho is no more, so you don't need us anymore. We already made our choice which is to follow our new friends and learn Kung Fu to defend even more people." She explained to which her four mates nodded.

"We're gonna miss you all. We'll never forget everything you did for us." The little bunny hugged the female eagle thighly.

"Wow! What a touching scene." Neyo, who had bandages on his shoulder again, said and whipped a tear away.

"Oh, I forgot." Mr. Kobayashi said after breaking the hug and walked over to Toka's team to hand them five scrolls. "Those are five old technique scrolls that I found in my house's storage. I don't understand much of it, but I think it would be good for your group, Toka."

"Thanks, Mr. Kobayashi." Toka thanked him and took the scrolls which he shared with his friends before turning to Hatak. "What are you gonna do, Hatak?"

She putted her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm a rogue warrior, so I'll just keep wandering around. If you need me, you'll find me somehwere around the country." She winked at her friends before walking away.

"Too bad; I kinda liked her." Alena remarked which surprised her comrades as she didn't told this very often.

"Alright, we should get going, if we want to reach my village before nightfall." Po said.

Without any further due, our heroes left the now secured village with the good feeling of having saved innocent people, met new friends, and earned new scrolls. Our heroes couldn't wait to learn the techniques they held, but most of all, they couldn't wait to reach the Panda Village to rest...

* * *

 **I know this felt a bit rushed, but the whole purpose of this story arc was to introduce the Elemental Five, Hatak and future new techniques: I didn't wanted to make it a over-complex arc that would last forever.**

 **Except that, I hope you enjoy this story and the other one I'm writing at the same time, the Power Struggle Tournament.**


	16. Strange Dream and Chi Explanation

**Well, at least, I'm glad The Grey Coincidence keeps coming to read this. Thanks for your loyalty, my friend :)**

* * *

It took them a while, but our heroes finally made it to the Panda Village. There, Po was happily reunited with his father and the rest of his family to whom he could introduce his new friends. So for the rest of the days, our heroes got to live the panda's way which was pretty fun, mainly because they had to eat a lot.

When night came, they all finally got to get the sleep they deserved. Well, there was one who was actually having a pretty rough sleep: Koji. He was moaning and turning in ever senses of his bed which was located inisde Po's father's house (he had a lot of beds in there).

INSIDE KOJI'S DREAM

 _"W-Where am I?" The young beetle asked as he was in the middle of an infinity of darkness with the only visible point being a ground of rock which took the form of a circle. He was currently standing right in the middle of it. "Hey! Is someone here?!" He called and heard his voice echo all around._

 _"Of course there's someone." An amused voice answered._

 _Koji quickly turned around and found himself face-to-face with a being whose appearance caused him to jump back. It was a beetle who looked like him except that his black skin was a bit darker and he was taller than him. He was dressed in a navy red and black vest and his large feet were resting in wooden sandals. But the most scary part was his face which had red painting marks and his eyes were of a strange ruby colour._

 _"W-What the bug?!" Koji exclaimed as he fell on his butt. "Who are you?!"_

 _"Me? I'm a lot of things." The strange beetle answered in a enigmatic voice. "Some called me the Red Evil Spell, other called me The Bug From Their Nightmares. But for you, I accept that you simply call me Cong Wo, my friend."_

 _"Cong Wo?" Koji asked with a curious look as he got back up. "Strange name (It means 'Evil' in Chinese). But where are we?"_

 _"We're inside your head." Cong Wo answered as he scratched his head as if nothing was._

 _"We're in my head? What are you talking about?"_

 _"Well, I'm talking about the fact that this is a dream - or judging by the landscape, a nightmare - that takes place in your head and I'm here to visit you." Cong Wo explained. "I know there is many questions in your mind, so I'm gonna answer them all: you see, Koji, I'm a demon."_

 _"A-A demon?!" The beetle got surprised._

 _"Don't panic: I'm not the kind of demon you see in stories to scare little children. Demons like me are spiritual beings who don't have bodies in the physical world, but can appear in the minds of living people like you. Why, you wonder? Well, since we can't interact with the real world, we simply decide to pick disciples and teach them our power so that they can use it in the real world. You're the lucky one who I picked, congratulations."_

 _Disciple? Teaching your power? In a dream? Koji was completely lost in his thoughts._

 _"We're gonna start your training, but for another night: now, it's time to wake up." Cong Wo remarked and snapped his fingers which caused the world to turn to light all around..._

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Koji gasped as he sat up on his bed, covered in sweat. He quickly scanned his room, which was simple to receive a guest, and realized it was already morning. He had some difficulties to move because of his training bracelets.

You see, after arriving at the village, Koji opened the training scroll Mr. kobayashi gave him before the group's departure. Along with interesting notes, he also found five bracelets that the scroll instructed to put on his wrists, ankles and neck. It seemed dumb at first, but once they were all on, they became super heavy - so much that Koji had an hard time moving. According to the scroll, he had to wear those bracelets until the weight wouldn't bother him anymore to be able to learn a technique. This gave him an hard time moving around, but he wasn't the kind to give up easily.

Since it was morning and he didn't wanted to make another weird dream, Koji chose to get up from his bed and walked out of his room to be greeted by the fresh breeze of the mountain. Even though they were on a mountain, the air of the village was surprisingly warm enough to walk around with their usual clothes. Speaking of which, Koji and his friends agreed to go at a warm source to relax a bit before traning a bit.

So, Koji took off in the sky, greeting the very rare pandas who awoke before noon. His bracelets were not making it too hard for him to fly. He then arrived at the spot a bit out of the village which was located inside a pretty small cave from where a lot of steam was coming out. Once inside, he was all of his guy friends relaxing into what seemed to be a really warm water source.

"Hey, Koji! You finally came." Po happily said. "Come, quick."

He didn't had to ask twice as Koji removed his purple troussers and joined his friends in the warm water which made him relax instantly.

"You're not removing your bracelets?" Crane asked him.

"I can't: I must keep them on all the time, if I want to success my training."

"Speaking of training," Toka said while resting his head on both of his paws. "I can't wait to start learning the technique inside my scroll."

"Me too." Neyo nodded. "I took a look at mine and it talks about a technique that could allow me to shoot wind strikes or something like that. It's called Kongqi Shouzang (Air Palm)."

"Sounds cool." Toka nodded. "Mine is called Huo yun (Fire Cloud) and apparently, it requires to shoot smoke from the mouth to surround the ennemy before putting fire to it and burning him."

"Wait a minute." Tongo Tonga said. "Your scrolls countains elemental techniques? But I didn't saw you guys using any elemental ones during the fight with Plokho."

"It's because they are not at the point to learn chi control." Mantis answered. "In fact, Po is the only one who's at this point in our group. At the Jade Palace, Master Shifu only trained us in physical fights."

"I don't understand." The little Yang said. "Tongo and our friends can produce elemental techniques while we didn't even learned Kung Fu yet. Why can't you do it too?"

"I think I can explain that." Neyo said with a paw raised which he then brought to his chin. "It's perfectly possible that all five of you were born with a natural source of chi that allowed you to use your respective elemental orientation from the start. In other words, The Five and us have physical fighting experience, but lack the capacity to use chi, while it's the opposite for you and your friends."

"It's not bad: we're gonna learn very soon, right, Po?" Monkey asked as Po was in charge of teaching them his knowledges under Shifu's order.

"Of course I you will, pal." The panda assured with a smile. "though there's something I don't understand: I master chi, but I never performed any elemental technique."

"Ah, this, I think it's because you possess the Dragon Warrior chi which is a unique one and isn't associated to any specific element." Neyo once again explained.

This wasn't a theory to ignore: Po's chi was one of the strongest in the universe, as Master Oogway pointed out - not surprising that he defeated Kai with it.

"Huh, but guys," Koji said. "The technique of my scroll isn't elemental: it's about a technique called Cheng Shu (Multiplier) which can allow one to double its power when activated."

"Woah! It sounds very cool!" Neyo remarked. "We'll work on all of them right after getting out of this source."

"You sure you can train with your shoulder?" Crane asked him as the hedgehog's shoulder didn't completely recovered from his fight with Plokho.

"Don't worry: it doesn't hurt too much."

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the Panda Village, two red cloaked figures with black clouds patterns were slowly walking on a green field close to the mountains.

"Is the Fantuan Village still far?" One of the two figures asked the other.

"Nah, we're almost there, don't worry." The other answered before continuing walking...

* * *

 **Who was this Cong Wo Koji saw in his dream? Are our friends gonna master the techniques of their scrolls? Who were those two figures? And what is this Fantuan Village? Stay stunned to get those answers.**

 **Also, "Fantuan" means "Rice Ball" in Chinese. Just to let you know ;)**


	17. A New Threat Appears

It was a beautiful day for the Fantuan Village's habitants. The sun was shining bright on the beautiful nature living inside and around it and also brought a warm breeze which was usual for summer time. The habitants of this village were pandas - not normal pandas like Po and his village. These ones had pretty varied shapes: some were large, others were slim and curvy, and some were even pretty muscled.

Inside one of the squared houses, a particular male panda woke up from a good night of sleep. He sat up and his bed and stretched as he let out a loud yawn.

 **Name: Bo Li**

 **Age: 22**

 **Fur color: black and white**

 **Eyes color: brown**

 **Favorite activites: cooking and reading mangas**

He took a quick look at his room which had everything a room in this village could have: a comfy bed, a kitchen which also served as a dining room, a living room with a table and a bathroom. What really made his house special was the shelves with numerous books: some were mangas as Bo Li really enjoyed them and others were about cooking.

You see, what really made the pandas of the Fantuan Village special was their capacity to make meals that could give special effects: for example, one known recipe was a fruit soup that could make the body feel lighter. Another one was a plate of sauteed peppers which could keep the body warm and allow to get into cold zones without the need of warm clothes. They usually kept those recipes for their village which was why they weren't known across China.

Despite the fact that he wasn't as big as Po, Bo Li had the same habit as him and ate a super-huge breakfast before changing into his clothes which consisted of a red jacket with yellow rims and pants as well as an headband around his forehead which were of the same colour. The all was toped by a Ying-Yang symbol pendant around his neck which rested on his chest. He had three dumpling tattoos around his navel.

He then walked out of his house and into the streets of the rather large village, greeting some habitants on his way. Since his yet-huge breakfast wasn't enough, he decided to go at his friend's noodle restaurant - Wenshui (Warm Water) - to eat a bit more.

Soon, he arrived at the restaurant whose entrance was covered by white curtains on which was written "Wenshui" in red. Bo Li passed the curtains and found himself at a bar with a few seats on which the customers could seat down and command what they wanted on the menu which was visible from here.

 **(For short, it's really similar to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop in Naruto)**

Behind the counter, Bo Li saw his friend who owned the restaurant. Xiao Meigui (Little Rose) who was a pretty beautiful lady panda with a slimmy, curby body. Her whole attire was leaf green and consisted of a top around her chest (which didn't really hide her round forms), sleeves tied around her arms and short enough to show her shoulders and hands, a skirt that hung loose on her round hips and ended at her knees, wooden sandals, and the same Ying-Yang pendant that Bo Li wore. She had three hearts tattooed around her navel.

 **(I'll explain it immediately: in this village, tattoos are given on habitants' abodmen once they reach** **adolescence. They represent their personality. For example, Bo Li's dumplings represents the fact that he likes them and Xiao's hearts represent her gentle nature.)**

 **Name: Xiao Megui**

 **Age: 23**

 **Fur color: black and white**

 **Eyes color: turquoise**

 **Favorite activites: cooking, belly dancing, traveling out of the village**

"Hey, Xiao!" Bo Li greeted her which made her jump in surprise.

"By my gods, Bo Li! How many times will I have to tell you not to make me jump like that? Specially while I'm working!" She said with a paw on her chest.

Bo Li simply chuckled. "Sorry, but I really like to see your reaction every time." He sat down on a seat. It's only then that he noticed two strange people sitting nearby him (Since I'm too lazy to describe them again, it's the same strange figures in red cloaks that we saw at the end of the previous chapter). They were drinking a cup of tea.

"I'm surprised to see you here: usually, at this hour, you already ate your breakfast." Xiao remarked.

"I already ate, but I'm still hungry, so I though I could come see my best friend to fill up my stomach." He replied with a chuckle.

"Alright, little monkey." She replied with a giggle. "Little Monkey" was the friendly nickname she gave him. "What would you like to eat?"

"A good plate of Simmered Fruits would make me the happiest panda in this village." He answered.

"I'll be right back with this."

She left at the back of the restaurant and soon came back with a plate countaining what seemed to be a delicious soup made of exotic fruits. After giving his best friend the right ammount of money, he immediately started digging into his meal with a fork (the pandas of this village have better manners). While he ate, Xiao started chatting with him as there wasn't enough clients to keep her occupied with cooking. At first, they talked about the good time and stuff about the village, then, it drifted toward the news concerning Kung Fu.

"Apparently, Master Shifu welcomed a group of new students at his palace and started training them with the Dragon Warrior." Xiao said.

"Yup, I heard that too." Bo Li nodded as he ate a pretty delicious pear from his plate. "I also heard that they recently left the Valley of Peace to go visit the Panda Village, a little farther from here at West. They probably needed some time off."

Bo Li suddenly noticed that the two strangers got up from their seats right after he said that and walked out of the restaurant, leaving their unfinished tea cups on the counter. Who were these guys? Without really knowing how, Bo Li felt that they had something after the Dragon Warrior as they left just after he revealed his location.

"Bo Li? What's wrong?" Xiao brought him back to reality.

"Those two clients walked out right after we talked about the Dragon Warrior and his current location." Bo Li replied without turning to look at her.

"So what?"

"I don't know. Those guys look suspicious to me. I think I'll follow them for a bit and see where they go." He got up from his seat, ready to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Xiao interrupted him.

"Really? I mean, don't you must take care of your restaurant?"

"It's okay; nobody comes eat at this hour anyways." She said with jumping above the counter. "And besides, I can't let my friend go on an exciting adventure without me."

It wasn't exactly an exciting adventure, more like a spying mission, but he wasn't against having his best friend with him.

* * *

The two figures started walking out of the village and on the path of the forest which didn't had anything scary. Not from their point of view, at least.

"Well, our information gathering was pretty easy." One of the figures said. "This young panda was nice to talk about the Dragon Warrior while we took some tea, don't you think?"

However, the other figure didn't answered and suddenly stopped walking.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" The first figure asked.

"...We're getting followed and I don't like to be spied on. Come out now! Both of you!"

The first figure didn't understood at first, until Bo Li and Xiao suddenly jumped down from the trees and landed in front of the mysterious duo.

"Hum? You two again?"

"Yeah." Bo Li said with scratching the back of his neck. "So you managed to spot us in our hideout. How?"

"I recognized your smell: it was the same you had at the restaurant. Why are you following us? We did leave the right ammount of Yuan for the tea cups."

"You don't ask the questions: WE do." Xiao replied. "We never saw you in our village. Who are you? And what do you want to do with the Dragon Warrior?"

The first figure scoffed. "Those guys are a bit too curious for my taste. Can I kill them off?"

"No, it won't be necessary." The second figure suddenly removed its hood and unzipped the upper part of his cloak to reveal a pretty intimidating crow with pure dark feathers and green eyes that had yellow globes. Somehow, Bo Li and Xiao saw something really evil into those eyes.

"I'm Daocaoren."

 **Name: Daocaoren**

 **Age: Unknown**

 **Powers: Unknown**

 **Fighting Style: Unknown**

 **Hometown: Unknown**

"You decided to reveal yourself to those kids? Very well then." The other also removed his hood and unzipped his cloak to reveal a male wolf whose fur was red and blue and his eyes were yellow. "Allow me to introduce myself as well, I'm Ranshao Xinzang."

 **Name:** **Ranshao Xinzang**

 **Age - okay, y'know what? We don't know anything else about this guy.**

"Daocaoren and Ranshao Zinzang, heh?" Bo Li said. "Alright, what do you guys want to do with the Dragon Warrior? You left right after I mentionned his whereabouts."

"This doesn't concern you." Daocaoren replied. "Let us past and nobody will get hurt."

Bo Li scoffed. "You say this as if you could easily get past us. Listen very well: I don't know who you are, but I'm pretty sure you want something after the Dragon Warrior and you won't leave this village until we know what it is."

Ranshao sighed. "It seems the fight is unavoidable. Come on, Dao: we should be able to knock them off."

"Okay..." Daocaoren said as the two pandas got in fighting stances.


	18. Phoenix Warrior

Serenity was ruling at the Jade Palace on this beautiful, warm day of summer. Our favorite red panda, Master Shifu, was perfectly aware of his chance and took benefit of this to meditate at the Peach Tree.

"Inner peace..." He whispered gently as a soft breeze blew by him, while he had his eyes closed and calmly took the air. It was nice to be warm, though there were times where having a bit of cold wasn't bad either. Actually, it was possible to have a good balance of both sometimes, but it was very rare. Ever since he left Po in charge of the training at the palace, Shifu had way more time to medidate at his master's tree. Though he enjoyed the fact that his students were all gone to the Panda Village which meant that he wouldn't get interrupted.

Yet, he felt something something was not right. A disturbtion in the peace that has been ruling over China ever since the defeat of Kai. The wind around him slowly became strong and was making many petals around fly off. The red panda re-opened his eyes to see a strange phenomenon taking place before him. The petals gathered together and took a form which he recognized almost instantly. "Master Oogway!"

The old turtoise under the form of a strange petals being formed a smile. "Well hello there, my old friend. You still look good for your age." He remarked, as if he was talking to an old buddy he didn't saw for years - well, actually, that was the case. Still, Shifu didn't understood: despite the fact that he could, Oogway never gave him one visit since his departure, two years ago. Why would he visit him right now?

"M-Master Oogway? Is that really you?" The little red panda asked as he got up from his sitting position.

"Of course, why this question? You already forgot how your old master looks?" He asked with a nice chuckle.

"No, it's not that...It's just...it's just that it's the first time I see you again ever since your departure that night. Where have you been for so long?"

"Why, in the Spirit Realm, of course. This is where I lived ever since I decided to leave the Dragon Warrior defend China. This is also where he defeated Kai to bring peace once again. And where I gave him the Ying-Yang Staff."

Shifu lowered his ears. "Of course this is where you did." She rubbed his forehead before getting serious once again. "So you decided to visit me today for any particular reasons, master?"

The happy look on Oogway's face suddenly faded and let place to a rather dark one. "I'm afraid to be the holder of terrible news. I know news aren't supposed to be good or bad, but in this case, they are REALLY bad."

If even the naturally peaceful Master Oogway was concerned by those news, it meant that they were truly bad. "What is it?" Master Shifu asked and got closer to the ghost of his master.

The old turtoise took a good breath before talking. "Recently, a new door has opened into the Spirit Realm. I don't know who did it, but I could feel that this person had a really strong chi - bigger than Kai's. From my own tree, I could feel him moving across the whole realm and gathering people on the other side of his door. All of those people had evil energy - probably deceased criminals that ended in this world."

Shifu's eyes widened. Who could possibly be strong enough to open up a door in the Spirit Realm? And why would this person gather many evil people. Whatever it was, that didn't sounded good news at all. "But can't you stop them yourself, master?"

"It's been long time since my destiny to protect China has ended, my friend. It is now up to the new generation to protect it." It was true, Master Shifu completely forgot about it. If Oogway actually fought against Kai in the Realm, it was only because he came to attack him in person.

"So I must warn the Dragon Warrior then."

Oogway chuckled a bit, as if Shifu just told him a joke. "I immediately though about him too, when I sensed the evil in the Realm. However, I'm afraid even he won't be enough to defeat such a huge threat." Suddenly, Oogway started fading away. "I can't stay any longer, but remember this, Shifu: the Dragon Warrior will need help from the Phoenix Warrior..." And with that he faded away.

"Wait! What? The Phoenix Warrior? MASTER!" He called, but his master was already gone, leaving him with many questions in his head and a new threat to deal with. However, he quickly putted all of this aside and ran back in the palace to send Zeng to warn his students of the upcoming threat...

* * *

Back at the Panda Village, the boys got out of the hot source to go start training while the girls were still in the other one (they couldn't get in the same hot source, could they?). "Aaaaw! There's nothing more relaxing than a good, warm water." Suya sighed as she laid back in the water.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Viper nodded. "And it's even good for the skin."

Tigress was also enjoying it, but unlike Suya, Viper and Tanchi, she just didn't told it out loud. Alena and Mizufusen were pretty silencious too with the former using the water to clean her fur and the later closing her eyes with her arms crossed - she's been like this ever since she entered the water.

"Say, Alena." Tanchi called her. "There's a question I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" The feline said while cleaning her leg.

"Is Toka your boyfriend?"

Alena suddenly slipped and fell under the warm water, jumping out of it, her face completely thereafter. "What?!" She almost screamed. "What's this question?!"

All the girls except Mizufusen broke out laughing and Tigress chuckled a bit at the black panther's reaction. "Sorry; I'm just curious, that's all." The blue penguin explained herself.

"Well there isn't anything romantic between Toka and I: we're just comrades and that's it!" Alena said with a visible blush on her black cheeks.

Speaking of Toka, Tigress justly remembered that she wanted to go help him train with his new scroll and teach him one or two things she knew. This would also be an occassion to bound with him a bit more. So, she excused herself, got out of the hot source, dried herself with a towel, putted her clothes back on, and left the cave. She made her way back into the village and started searching for Toka. Luckily for her, she quickly found him training in a free space behind the village with the other guys. Yang was currently fighting off against Koji.

"Good, Yang! You're doing great!" Koji encouraged him as he dodged his tail whips. "Try to hit faster with your tail!"

"Guys, don't you think Yang's a bit too young to learn Kung Fu?" Crane worryingly asked.

"Don't worry for him: he's doing very good and in the worst case, he can always relies on his poison power." Toka assured. He then noticed Tigress arriving. "Hey, Tigress. The bathing was good?"

"Yeah, it was fun." She nodded. "I was going to train a bit: would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, why not. I'll be back later, guys." Toka said and followed Tigress.

The two felines walked a little farther from the village in search of a spot where they could train without getting interrupted. After a few minutes of searching, they arrived into an open area which seemed to be exactly what they needed. While they walked, Tigress couldn't help but look at the young snow leopard multiple times. The more she saw him, the more she realized that he looked very much like her brother, Tai Lung. Well, BEFORE he turned evil because of the Dragon Scroll. Maybe the reason she wanted to take care of him was a way to deal with the pain of her brother's lost.

They eventually came across an open area which seemed just perfect for the training. "This place seems just right for us." Tigress remarked. "We're gonna start with some close combat exercises before trying to master our chi techniques."

"Okay. But did you ever tried to use chi before?" Toka asked as he got in a fighting stance.

"Yes, I managed to perform one or two moves, but I'm not as good as Po yet." She also got in fighting stance. "But for now, let's focus on our physical abilities."

So, the two felines engaged a friendly training fight during which Tigress noticed that Toka improvised quite a bit since their last encounter at the Jade Palace. He wasn't stronger than her, but he progressed a lot.

* * *

Back at the Fantuan Village, Bo Li and Xiao got in fighting stances, ready to fight Ranshao and Daocaoren. "You want the crow or the wolf?" Bo Li asked his friend.

"I'll take the wolf." She answered with a smile.

"Cool, I'll get to dance with the lady then." Ranshao said with a smirk as he took a rice hat from his cloak and putted it on top of his head. "Here I come!"

He charged and engaged the lady panda in a close fight. To his surprise, she was doing pretty well and defended herself with fluid and variated moves. Since they started, Bo Li also charged to fight with Daocaoren who barely moved and simply dodged his attacks, occasionally sending one in return. Eventually, Bo Li managed to land a kick and pushed the crow away.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know what you guys want to do with the Dragon Warrior, but if you can't even stand against us, you better forget this right now." Bo Li said with a good laugh.

"You don't understand..." The crow simply said which caught Bo Li's attention. "We're not fighting at full power. But since you're better than we though, we'll make you a flower and show you what powers we have."

Right after saying that, he rose one wing on which a black fire suddenly appeared. "Do you know what this is? This is _fear_!"

"Fear?!" Bo Li said in surprise.

"Yup." Ranchao said after jumping away from Xiao and beside his partner. "You ever heard about chi? Lemme tell you something about it: ever person possess an elemental orientation for chi. For many ones, it's fire, water, or even wind. But my friend and I have special ones." Right after saying that, he created a kind of extremely burning red fire in his hands. "As Dao said, he have fear element. As for me, it's the infernal element. In other words, you two are gonna have a lot of fun with us."

The two pandas exchanged concerned glances with their eyes widened...


	19. Fight at the Fantuan Village

"Fear and...infernal elements?" Xiao said in surprise. She did hear about chi and its elemental properties, but never about warriors capable of using fear or infernal - whatever the latest was.

"Exactly." Rancho said. And here's a taste of what mine can do." He shot an infernal ball toward the two pandas. Suddenly, as it was about to touch them, it inexplicably disappeared. "Huh? What happened? Why aren't you burning from my attack?"

Bo Li had a smirk on his face and his right paw was raised open to expose his palm. "It's my turn to reveal you my speciality: The Mirror Shot! With the palm of my right hand, I can absorb any kind of energy attack. And with my left palm..." He rose that one toward the enemies. "...I can shoot them back!"

Suddenly, Ranchao's infernal attack came out of Bo Li's left paw and flew toward the duo. Somehow, the blue and red wolf managed to break the fireball with his paw. "He can absorb my attack? But that's impossible!" He said and shot another infernall ball which also faded into Bo Li's paw and came out of the other one toward him. He managed to dodge it. "Yet, is it true!"

"You see that we are not some bugs that you can easily shove aside, now?" Xiao said with a smirk ."I'm gonna show you a little speciality of mine too." She took a small bamboo tube from her skirt (don't ask me where she putted it) and opened to drink its content which was some kind of yogurt. The female panda's face turned red for a moment before she suddenly shot a big jet of fire toward Daocaoren.

"This is the Hujiao Yogurt, a speciality of Xiao which is so burning that it literally makes you spit fire." Bo Li though with a smile.

Strangely, Daocaoren didn't changed his uninterested look regardless of the attack coming toward him. He simply slammed his wing onto the ground and made a purple rock wall appear which easily blocked the fire jet. "You really though you could win with such a weak attack? This is not some kind of game kids likes to play in the park: this is a true duel to death! And I'm gonna make you feel fear in one of its deepest form."

The crow rose his wing toward the two pandas and screamed: "KONGXU QU!" Purple chi came out of his wing and created a huge buble around all four of them. Bo Li and Xiao found themselves into complete darkness, unable to see anything else but their own body.

"What's going on?" Bo Li tried to said but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to talk once more without any results. What the hell! It's as if we removed his ability to talk.

"The Kongxu Qu is an environmental technique that causes anyone but me and the ones I want within its reach to be cut of all their senses: the view, the hear, the taste, and the capacity to sense someone's chi. Only the touching sense remains active." Dao explained.

"Huh, Dao? Who are you talking to? They can't hear you." Ranchao remarked.

"Shut up and take those kids down."

The blue and red wolf scoffed and re-adjusted his rice hat before shooting two infernal balls which touched the two pandas directly. This caused to be sent flying a few feet away and out of the Kongxu Qu. They both groaned as they felt the burning pain on their body.

"Shit..." Bo Li mumbled as his right arm was touched with a lot of smoke coming out of it. This will definitely leave a mark on his fur. He looked at his best friend who got touched on her shoulder. This last one was in the same state as his arm.

"Sorry, kids. We can't always win." Ranchao remarked as he walked toward him with infernal coming out of his paws. "This is not gonna kill you, but it will insure that you won't be following us again."

Both defenseless pandas looked in horror and closed their eyes as Ranchao shot two more infernal balls, ready to feel a burning pain hitting once more... but nothing came?

Upon re-opening their eyes, their realized a square-shaped blue shield had blocked Ranshao's attack. "What the...? Where did this came from?!" This last said.

"I can answer that!"

The two intruders turned around and saw that a new panda have arrived to help his friends.

 **Name: Drago (likes to be called Super Drago)**

 **Age: Mid-twenties**

 **Look: Imagine Po with light blue fur instead of white and wearing red and yellow pants and fingerless gloves along with a yellow superhero mask on his eyes.**

 **Fighting style: Relies on chi to make shields and other kinds of funny techniques.**

 **Favorite activities: Playing the superhero, cooking (like all the pandas of his village), reading superheroes books**

"Drago!" Bo Li happily said. "You came!"

"Thanks, my friend, but I like to be called SUPER DRAGO!" He answered with taking an heroic pose. Nobody said a word and simply glanced at him.

"Who's this clown?" Ranshao asked with adjusting his rice hat once more.

"Hey! I'm not a clown! I'm a superhero!" Drago angrily replied. "And those two guys you just hurt are my friends: I don't really appreciate what you did them!"

Ranshao scoffed. "And what are you gonna do about it, superzero?"

"This!" The blue panda slapped his paws together and suddenly, the two intruders found themselves inside what seemed to be cube-shaped shields. "You are now trapped and I'm not gonna release you anytime soon!"

Strangely, they didn't seemed that concerned. Daocaoren simply rose one wing and shot a jet of fear which made the shield wall and crack and soon, break. Ranshao did the same with an infernal jet.

"WHAT?!" Drago said in pure shock. He didn't expected them to escape his shield prison so easily.

"Was that the best you can do? The warriors of this village are real jokes." Dao said with his uninterrested look and lifted his wing to shoot another jet of fear toward Drago.

Luckily, he managed to create another energy shield to block it in time. But this gave Ranshao an opening to charge, ready to hit him with an infernal punch.

SLASH!

The red and blue wolf's attack got interrupted by a kind of golden chi slash that almost touched him. Seeing the big mark it left on the ground, he was glad that he stopped himself in time. "Who did this?" He asked and looked toward where this attack came from. To his surprise, the newcomer in question was a female panda - pretty looking one. Her curvy body was covered by a white dress that had a zip from tip to bottom (it barely contained her round chest). She had a belt tied around her waist to hold her seath which was probably for the katana she was currently holding in one paw. It had a golden hold. Her white hair were tied in a ponytail which was not hidden by her straw hat that had holes for her black ears. Finally, she had a piece of wheat in her mouth which, along with her stern face, made her look like someone you didn't wanted to mess with.

"Pssh! Trouble can't stop searching for us, can't it?" She mumbled before looking at her three friends. "As for you, what was the idea of engaging the fight with those guys alone? You didn't wanted to warn the others and get the number's advantage?"

There was very few things that Bo Li feared: girl's anger was one of them. "Sorry, Tanxi, we didn't knew they were going to be this strong." He explained and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I just hope those burning marks will serve you as a lesson." The panda named Tanxi said before getting serious once more. "As for you, I don't like people getting in this village with evil intentions!"

Ranchao smirked. "Alright, let's see what the lady samurai can do." He lifted a paw, ready to shoot a jet of infernal again, but Daocaoren stopped him.

"No: they're getting too numerous and more will come. We didn't came here to start a war. We got what we wanted, so let's get out now!"

Ranshao sighed and lowered his paw. "Right when it started getting interesting..." He then snapped his fingers and some kind of red portal opened behind them.

"Hum? What's that?" Tanxi though.

"Thanks for the fun, but we've gotta go now. Bye." The red and blue wolf waved at them as he entered the portal alongside his partner. Tanxi charged and swung her sword at them, but it was too late and the portal disappeared before she could reach for them.

"I don't know this magic." Tanxi though as she regained her sword. "Those guys were not your usual rogues, that's for sure."

"Who were they anyway?" Drago asked as he went to help Bo Li and Xiao back up.

"They commanded a cup of tea at my restaurant and we saw them leaving after talking about the Dragon Warrior." Xiao explained. "We felt they had bad intentions, so we followed them and they spotted us, so we had no choice but to fight."

"They are after the Dragon warrior?" Tanxi asked before putting a finger on her chin. "If so is the case, we should warn the Jade Palace about those guys. But first, let's get at the infirmary to get your wounds healed."

* * *

 **I sure hope you like the Fantuan Village and its habitants like Bo Li, Xiao, Drago, and Tanxi. If not, don't worry: we'll get back to Toka and his friends for the next chapter.**


	20. Another Hedgehog

After a very long of day of training which lasted until the eve night, our heroes could finally rest around the village's table alongside all the other pandas. They were covered of bruises, dirt and sweat, but that didn't seemed to bother their hosts the slightest. After all, they themselves were not the cleanest village in China.

Speaking of which, some of the heroes were looking awkwardly as all the pandas (Po inclued) were eating all the food consisting of dumplings, radishes, and other vegetables (probably they were too lazy to prepare a proper meal) with their hands and without restraining themselves. Sure, they were used to see Po eating like this, but not to see an ENTIRE village doing it. Only the young ones found this amusing and followed their example.

Viper twinched as the little Yang ate like any excited kid of his age would do. "Yang! You could have some manners and eat a little slower!"

"Come on, Viper." Koji said with wrapping his arm around the kid. "Cut him a break: he worked really hard today and became really good at Kung Fu. I'm sure that soon, he'll even be able to stand up to me."

"You know, Kasaiori progressed a lot too." Suya remarked with putting her wing on her fellow avian's shoulder. "She's now capable to fight in the air. Mixed with her fire powers, that makes her a huge deal."

"Stop: you're gonna make me blush." The female eagle said with putting a wing on her cheek. She forgot that we couldn't see her blush because of her orange feathers.

"It's true though." Crane backed up Suya's argument. "You managed to stand up to both Suya and I in the air. That clealry means you're a natural." He finished this sentence with showing a few burned feathers on his right wing which were due to Kasaiori's fight against them.

"Sorry about that." She apologized and rubbed the back of her head.

"What about you, girls?" Monkey asked to Tanchi and Mizufusen who were eating right beside him. "Did you progressed a lot?"

"Oh yes!" Tanchi said in excitation. "We worked a lot and we're now ready to fight the bad guys! Right, Mizu?" She asked her friend and nudged her with her flipper. The ninja frog replied with a simple nod and ate a dumpling.

"Tongo also progressed a lot. He almost squashed me multiple times." Mantis remarked which made the huge orange snake lower his head down in shame.

"What about you, Toka?" Po asked after swallowing ten dumplings at once. "I bet you did the most progress!"

The snow leopard looked at Master Tigress who was sitting on the other end of the table, then at his right fist which was a bit damaged from all the fighting he did. "Yeah." He replied and looked at his panda friend with a smile. "Tigress helped me a lot improve over my fighting style: I learned not to rely entirely on my physical strength and to get more technical too."

"What about the fire technique in your scroll?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't got to work on it yet." Toka answered before noticing something. "Hey, where's Neyo? Didn't he came back from his training?"

"I met him before coming here." Alena said. "He told me that he wanted to benefit of the sky to make a drawing about stars or something like that. I didn't completely understood." The black panther answered before eating another radish.

* * *

The young hedgehog was sitting on the edge of the highest mountain near the village which he could clearly see from up there. Even though the sight of the Panda Village being lighten up by a few fires here and there, the most beautiful things Neyo wanted to look at was above him. The noctural black sky was completely exposed to him, showing the thousands of little stars scattered across it. Even though he was there to deepen his knowledges, he couldn't help but enjoy the natural beauty of the thing.

He took and unrolled a paper from his pocket and retired a needle from his back to cause a sharp pain which he got used to a long time ago. Plunging the needle into a small bottle of ink he took with him at the start of the journey, the young hedgehog started running the tip over the paper, careful not to cut it open, and taking notes. For the next numerous mintutes, he checked the sky and used many other tools to take notes about the sky, the wind, and many other passionating stuff.

From time to time, he would look toward the village and think about all his friends who were probably a good meal specialty of Po's family together. As much as he enjoyed the company of his friends and teamates, he sometimes prefered to be alone. This way, he could lead his personal studies alone with no trouble. He will go join them later, hoping that the pandas would leave something for him. to eat.

His thoughs were interrupted by a strange noise coming from around him. It sounded like a jet of air escaping a small hole, creating a whistling noise. Suddenly, he was caught from behind by a force that wrapped itself around his neck and head in a Sleeper Hold lock. His attacker was strong, but he managed to break free fast, thanks to his needles-covered back. He rolled away before getting a good look at the attacker in question.

His appearance was pretty odd: his face was covered by a metal grey helmet with some blue streaks and horns aimed at the sky on the sides. His body was covered by an armour of the same colour which seemed pretty light somehow. He had strange machines on his wrists, right above his gloved paws. Another one (it looked like a jetpack) was tied to his back which, now that Neyo noticed it, was covered of needles like his, but longer. Was he an hedgehog too?

"Impressive." The masked hedgehog said with an voice-off, probably because of his helmet. I've rarely seen someone escaping from my clutches so fast."

"Who are you?" Neyo asked with getting in a fighting stance. "And why did you attacked me?"

The man didn't answered immediately and instead, removed his helmet to reveal an hedgehog with dark brown fur and light blue eyes that were reflecting a scary nature. The scar on his left eye wasn't making him more attractive.

"For many generations, my ancestors of the Hedgehog Clan fought as proud warriors against Kung Fu masters. Now, most of the hedgehogs like you dreams of learning this disgraceful martial art instead of following our old ways!" He then smirked. "But luckily, I always believe there is a way to bring you back in the right way."

Neyo looked at him curiously. "Huh, sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about. I never heard about anything called Hedgehog Clan. Yet, I know a lot of things about China's history and culture in general. And who are you anyway?"

The mysterious warrior slapped the top of his head. "Of course! Where are my manners! My name is Xie Zhen, proud Arritochan warrior, and current leader of the Hedgehog Clan. At your service." He said with bowing respectfully at Neyo. It was kinda hard to think that he attacked him, moments ago.

"Arritochan? What's that?" Neyo asked without releasing his guard.

"You really don't know nothing of nothing, do ya? The Arritochan are a people of hedgehogs founded over 1000 years ago. We were once proud warriors fighting together for honnor, but today, only a small part of the Arritochan people like the Hedgehog Clan still lives on. Our purpose is to restore our warrior's honor."

Suddenly, he took something out of the belt tied around his waist: it looked like the hold of a saber except that there was no blade with it. What was this thing? As if it somehow could have heard Neyo's question, the hold vibrated a bit and what seemed to be a blade made of black chi appeared on the tip of the hold.

"This sword is called Jinshu Jian Jiao (Screaming Metal). It has been created by Master Oogway himself, centuries ago during the Great War. Its blade is made of chi - originally, the blade was golden to reflect its nature to serve Kung Fu, but since it has been stolen by my ancestors, many Kung Fu Masters have been killed by the blade which turned to black ever since." Xie Zhen explained and rose it toward Neyo. "If you can survive against it, I'll consider that you're worthy of becoming a member of the Hedgehog Clan. Ortherwise, you'll simply die."

So he really had hostile intentions toward him. Xie Zhen jumped in the air with a scream and stabbed his chi sword into the ground, right where Neyo was before rolling out of the way. He noticed that the blade was making screeching noises when rubbing against the air.

He quickly forced his weapon out of the ground and charged to swing it at Neyo who, despite his good dodging reflexes, still got a few scratches on his fur, but none of his skin, luckily. Soon, he realized that he won't be able to avoid his attacks forever and took another needle from his back before blocking his attacker's arm after one more swing and stabbed the needle into his side. Unfortunately, the armor he was wearing was too solid and the needle broke at the contact.

"Nice try, but my Arritochan armour is as solid as she is light." He kicked Neyo in the stomach and knocked him away on the edge of the mountain. There was enough space for them to fight, but not too much. Xie Zhen suddenly pressed a button on the machine of his right wrist which made it shoot two ninja stars. Neyo managed to dodge them, but got one of his head needles cut down.

"A machine that shoots shurikens?! I've never seen such advanced technology!"

The armored hedgehog let out a scream as he charged once more. However, Neyo figured out an opening in his stance and kicked his right leg before kicking his saber out of his paws, sending him on the other side of the fighting spot. But if he though that he already won, he was wrong. Xie Zhen punched him hard in the stomach and followed with a knee strike right in his face that knocked him away and caused him to bleed from the nose.

He then ran to take back his sword and Neyo quickly threw two needles at him in hopes of hurting him before he could get it back, but he missed. "I'm gonna show you how to REALLY shoot needles." He pressed a button on his left machine which shot three needles that Neyo managed to dodge by rolling away. Decidedly, this guy was full of surprises.

He then pressed a button on the side of the machine on his back and a jet of fire came out from under it which allowed him to take off in the sky. Neyo was so impressed that he almost missed to see that he charged down at him, his blade ready to strike. This time, instead of rolling away, he jumped and delivered a strong kick right in Xie Zhen's face which knocked him to the ground too.

Once he got back up, Neyo saw that he also made him bleed from the nose. Strangely, this seemed to amuse him. "I see. You are strong. You truly have Arritochan blood in your veins." He whipped the blood flowing out of his noise and made the blade of his sword disappear before putting its hold back on his belt. "If you come with me, I can teach you something better than Kung Fu: I can teach you to be a Arritochan warrior and a member of the Hedgehog Clan. Someone as strong and smart like you could be a great asset for our clan."

"Sorry, pal, but I'm already part of a team and I'm really happy with them. I'm not ready to leave them just to join a guy with a strange weapon and with advanced technology - though it's a bit tempting. So just leave me alone, okay?"

He expected Xie Zhen to attack him for refusing, but he simply turned his back machine on and flew away from the mountain and into the night. Neyo whipped the sweat from his face and started to putting his head together after what just happened. He just learned that there was a whole clan of warriors of the same species as his that were hating Kung Fu and even killed many masters.

Yet...there was something...intriguing about this man. His style of fighting, his incredible gadgets, and even his code of honnor. If he wanted to, he could have come with members of his clan and captured him to force him to become one of them, couldn't they? Yet, he decided to come alone and left him the choice to do it. He wondered what the others would think of...no, he won't tell them about this encounter. He'll keep it to himself.

His attention switched to his scratches left by this awesome weapon and his bleeding noise. He'll just tell his friends that he fell from the cliff because of a misattention error. He then picked up all his tools and the little notes he took to put them all in his backpack and walked away. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about this Xie Zhen, the Arritochans, the Hedgehog Clan, his weapon-

BANG!

...Okay, the "falling from the cliff" lie won't be a lie anymore as Neyo literally fell down because of his misattention.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Xie Zheng means "Blood Needle" in Chinese. Also, for this character and the Hedgehog Clan concept, I inspired myself from Pre Vizsla and the Deathwatch from The Clone Wars as I think they're really cool and I'm pretty disappointed that Disney ruined their image in Star Wars Rebel.**


	21. Departure

_Here he was again. In this empty space with nothing but a rock ground and infinite darkness all around. The only positive point was that, in this dream, he was no longer held down by his training bracelets. Yet, he somehow still had his normal clothes._

 _During the diner, Koji pretended that his training with Yang tired him too much and excused himself to go to sleep. In reality, he was too excited to go back in his dream and start his "Demon Training" with Cong wo. Sure, this still sounded alien to him, but curiosity have always been one of Koji's strong point. Master Yoshi always told him._

 _"Boo!"_

 _Koji jumped and turned around to see the same old creepy bug he met the night before. "Damn, dude! Don't make me jump like that!"_

 _"Sorry, but when you're trapped in here for so long, you gotta find a way to have some fun." Cong Wo said and chuckled. "So, if you came back here, I must consider that you're interested to learn how to use my demon power?"_

 _Koji nodded. "Yeah, what you told me the other night was still in my head - literally. If you can really help me to become stronger, I want to follow your training, no matter how hard it is." He affirmed with determination._

 _This made the demon smile. "Exactly what I wanted to hear. So let's start this training without any further due."_

 _"Alright. What do I have to do?"_

 _"First, you're gonna need to learn how to fight with your sword."_

 _Koji looked in confusion. "My sword? Which swor-" He interrupted himself when he realized that he was indeed holding a sword which came out of nowhere in his right hand. It was a katana whose handle was covered of green bandages with a golden collar and a pure white blade. It was pretty light and he could easily move it around with only one hand._

 _"Woah! Where did this come from?" Koji asked as he moved it around._

 _"It just formed in your hand: you probably didn't felt it." Cong Wo explained with a chuckle._

 _"Cool! But I've never seen a sword like this before. How is it called?"_

 _Cong Wo chuckled again. "It's your sword: it's up to you to choose its name."_

 _"Really?" Koji was surprised. He then started thinking about a good name for his sword, turning it in ever sides to help him think. Then, it clicked and he snapped his little white fingers. "I got it! I'm gonna call it Bairen Zhengyi (White Blade of Justice)."_

 _"That's a nice name." Cong Wo nodded. "Now, we may begin the training." Koji nodded and took the hold of his new sword in both of his little hands. "I'm gonna attack you - easy at first, then harder - to help you master the way of fighting with a sword. You are used to fight with no weapons except your horn, so learning how to swing a blade is the first step. Then, your demon powers will slowly awake step-by-step. Okay?"_

 _"Huh, just one thing." Koji interrupted him. "You sure I'll have time to learn a lot of things in a few hours? 'Cause I'll awake very soon as I went to sleep pretty late."_

 _"Don't worry about that: time goes way faster in your dreams than in real life. To give you an idea, one hour in the real world, it's three hours here. So we have all of our time." He then got in a fighting stance. "Now, may the training begin..."_

* * *

Back in the real world, Toka was sitting in a meditating position on the ice lake of the village (the spot where Po fought Kai). He focused to try and learn the Huo Yun technique from his scroll, but so far, it wasn't a big success. The reason was that it required him to insert chi in his mouth and spit a jet of smoke from there which was very difficult. He was used only to put chi in his paw to perform the Iron Fist. Putting chi in his mouth was something entirely different.

The irony? He has been training since dawn as he couldn't get to sleep. The snow leopard ignored why, but since last night, he felt like something wasn't right. He knew he had supernatural powers, but his instincts were trying to warn him, as if there was a danger looming over he and his friends. Not matter how much he tried to shove it aside, it kept bothering his mind. Finally, he gave up trying to sleep and came out to pratice his technique.

"You awoke soon."

Toka jumped a bit at the sudden intrusion and turned around. It was just Tigress who didn't seemed to be tired like he was. "Oh, hello, Tigress. Yeah, I couldn't get to sleep, so I came to train on my technique." He explained as his feline friend came to sit beside him.

"And did you progressed so far?" She asked him.

"No, but it will come. Neyo told us unlocking our chi abilities could take sometime." Toka replied with his eyes closed as he kept focusing.

"Speaking of Neyo, I met him after he came back from the mountain."

"Did he learned a lot of new stuff?"

Suddenly, Tigress looked at the ice below her. "I asked him the same thing, but he didn't wanted to talk about it."

This sentence caused the New Legend leader to open his eyes and look at his friend wuth a surprised look. What she just told him wasn't like the hedgehog he knew: whenever he learned something new, he would share it with his friends in the deepest details. It was definitely not his kind to just avoid the subject.

"There's something else." Tigress continued. "He was covered of bruises and a few cuts. He told him that it happened because he got distracted and fell from the cliff, but it recognized them: it was the kind of cuts you get not from sharp rocks, but from swords and knives."

Toka raised an eye brow at that statement. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. I think Neyo is hiding something from us."

"What? Neyo?" Toka said with a small chuckle. "What are you talking about? Neyo's our friend: if he had trouble, he would tell us."

The female tiger remained silent for a couple of seconds before turning the conversation to another subject. "Toka, there's something I think you should know."

Noticing the biggest seriousness in her voice, Toka entirely let go of his training and turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"...it's...hum... the reason why-"

"INCOMING!"

They both jumped and moved out of the way as something - or rather SOMEONE fell from the sky and crashed between them. They immediately recognized him.

"Zeng?!" Tigress said and helped the clearly tired goose back up. "What happened? And what are you doing here?"

He panted a lot, but still managed to answer. "Master...Shifu...says...you must...come back...to the palace...something...important...to say..."

Both felines widened their eyes in surprise. "Master Shifu wants us to come back?" Toka exclaimed to which Zeng nodded. If their master sent them Zeng to call them back right in the middle of their week off, it probably meant that it was an emergency...or that he changed his mind and decided to make them train harder. Anyways, they had to get back at the Valley fast.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon, son?" Li Shan asked Po for at least the fifteenth time.

Immediately following Zeng's arrival, Toka and Tigress went to inform their friends about Shifu's message and everyone immediately packed up their things as fast as they could to leave the Panda Village. Of course, some like Mantis and Monkey complained as they really tought they would be able to rest for a full week. Unfortunately, this dream got broken too fast.

They were currently gathered at the entrance of the village, ready to leave. Po was making his goodbyes with his biological family.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sorry: I promised we would spend a whole week together, but my duty as the Dragon Warrior is calling me. It's part of my job." Po said which made his dad look down in disapointment. "But hey, I'll come back very soon and we'll do all kinds of panda stuff together, alright?"

"Thanks again for your hospitality, Mr. Shan." Tigress said and bowed. "We should be going now, if we want to reach the Valley before nightfall."

The group agreed to that and thanked the pandas one last time before getting on their way.

* * *

The travel back to the Valley was pretty long and tiring - specially considering the fact that they left right after waking up, this morning. At least, they arrived back in their homeland faster than their first travel to the Panda Village. It was mainly because, this time, they didn't had to stop and save a village from some demon hidden in a cave.

Neyo's comrades couldn't help but notice that he remained silent throughout the whole journey. Seriously, even Alena who was the less talking of the group talked more than him. It seriously wasn't his kind to miss on an opportunity to bring up many facts and contradict the others like Po, when he said something completely stupid. However, they could ask him altter: for now, Master Shifu wanted to see them, so they had to go directly at the Jade Palace.

"Woah!" Kasaiori exclaimed as they walked through the main street of the village. "This place is awesome!"

"I agree." Mizufusen nodded. "We heard about this famous Valley a lot, but seeing it in real makes us understand that no words could really describe it." She then noticed that most of the villagers were looking at them with wide eyes. "And the villagers seem surprised to see newcomers here as I see."

"Actually..." Viper whispered to her. "...I think it's because you and Tanchi are half-naked. You see, girls here are usually dressed in appropriate clothes." She remarked.

"Oh..." Mizu couldn't help but blush a bit behind her scarf.

"So? Where is your dojo? Is it nearby?" Yang asked with excitation in his voice.

"Well, it's not really far, but we still have to get up there." Po said with pointing at the thousands of steps standing before them which were leading to the top of the mountain where the Jade Palace was standing. Needless to say that the five newcomers looked with shocked looks upon seeing them.

"I know; we had the same look, when we first saw this too." Koji nodded.

"Y-Your palace is located all the way up there?" Kasaiori asked. "Why building it so far?"

Koji shrugged. "No idea: I never had the chance to ask Master Oogway about it. But don't worry; once we get there, I can prepare sandwiches for you all."

This earned him confused look from the recruits. "What are sandwiches?" Tongo asked.

"Seriously?! Am I really the only one in this country who knows what a sandwich is?"

* * *

After many efforts, our heroes reached up the end of the thousand steps. The Five were not tired at all, being used to walk them up; Po was completely tired as usual, and if Toka and his four friends had not drained too much energy as they slightly used to it, the Elemental Five was completely down.

"Damn..." Tanchi panted. "You mean...that you must... get up and down...all those stairs...everytime you want to...enter or leave it?"

They all nodded a yes. This just earned them more respect from the Elemental Five.

"Those who search to learn Kung Fu must before all prove their determination to learn it."

They all jumped as a little red panda walked out of the two huge doors of the palace. "Master Shifu!" The students all said and bowed to him. The newcomers bowed a little after them as they didn't realized that he was a master at first.

"We came here as fast as we could after receiving your message sent by Zeng." Master Tigress said as the said goose got back in the palace, knowing they didn't needed him anymore. "What was the emergency you wanted to talk about?"

The red panda rubbed his little beard as he noticed the five newcomers. "Well, are you not going to introduce me to your new friends before?"

"Yes," Po said. "They are called the Elemental Five. This is Kasaiori, Mizufusen, Tanchi, Yang, and Tongo Tonga."

Our heroes explained to their old master how they met and worked with them to defeat Plokho and save their village. They also mentionned their wish to train with them to learn Kung Fu.

"This is very interesting, indeed." Shifu nodded and looked at the five younglings. "I already have five recent students to take care of, but I think it's possible to handle five more, especially if you are all disciplined." His smile suddenly dropped a bit. "Though I'd have to ask you to get dressed a bit more...appropriatly." He said with looking at Mizufusen and Tanchi.

The former nodded. "Your disciples already told us. We're sorry, but those are the only clothes we have."

"Oh..." Shifu simply said before turning back to the main subject. "Anyways, as Zeng told you, I asked you all to come back here for an important reason."

They all nodded, ready to listen to him.

"The day before, I received a visit at the Peach Tree from none other than Master Oogway himself." The mention of this name caused everyone to widen their eyes in surprise. "Or rather, it was a ghost of him. He warned me of an upcoming danger...A danger so great that even the Dragon Warrior won't be strong enough to stop it."

"WHAT?!" Everyone except the Elemental Five exclaimed at unison. "But Po did stop many threats before, right? Why wouldn't he be able to do it this time?" Koji asked.

Shifu looked down. "I don't know. Oogway didn't gave me more details about this threat out of the fact that it's growing in the Spirit Realm and that this person is gathering a lot of evil souls. He also mentionned that we're gonna need the "Phoenix Warrior"."

Everybody exchanged curious looks. "The Phoenix Warrior? What's that?" Monkey asked.

"Is it like the Dragon Warrior but with a phoenix instead." Koji innocently asked.

"I honestly don't know. Oogway left before I could interrogate him on that subject." The old master looked down before taking a more cheered tone. "I don't see any other options than to train and let the universe tell us who it is. Just like it did with the Dragon Warrior."

"Oh! Oh! Do you think it could be one of us?" Suya asked with a smile, referring to herself and the New Legend members.

"Yes, it is perfectly possible." Shifu nodded. "Also, there's another reason for which you all need to train. It happens that I received another visit, yesterday, from a messanger coming from another reality."

This earned him a lot of confused looks. "Another reality?" They asked at unison.

"Allow me to explain: this world in which we live is just one reality that exists among thousands of other ones. As crazy as it might sound, Master oogway himself managed to find a way to use chi in the purpose to open paths to these other realities. These ones can be similar to ours with a few slight differences while other can be entirely different. For example, we can find a reality where the Great War never happened."

"We can also find one where I was never born?" Po asked.

"And one where all the girls are boys and all the boys are girls?" Toka asked.

"And one where everyone but me knows what a sandwich is?" Koji asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Master Shifu answered them. "The possibilities are endless. However, there is one reality located in the middle of them all. In this one, a special martial arts tournament called the Power Struggle Tournament is organised every year and pits 16 of the best fighters from all realities in one-on-one matches. The messanger I mentionned came to announce me that the tournament will happen in two weeks. So, I hope that some of you are ready to participate."

"I don't understand." Toka interrupted and all heads turned to him. "You just said that a great threat was looming over China: why should we participate in a tournament taking place in another reality while the whole country is in danger?"

"Very perspicacious, Toka." Shifu said with a smile. "You see, because of the circumstances, only two of you all will participate while the others will stay to defend China. So you're all gonna train hard for the next two weeks and the two of you who will have made the most progress will get to participate in the tournament. It will be a perfect opportunity to test your level against the 14 other fighters and bond with them, if we come to need their help with the upcoming threat."

Everybody reacted differently to this news.

"So, if I get this correctly," Neyo said with scratching his chin. "you want us to work hard for a chance to participate in an alternate reality's tournament in hope of making us fight and possibly bond with 14 other of all those realities' fighters. That seems pretty hard to me."

"Did I mentionned there is a prize of 100,000,000 Yuan for the winner?" Master Shifu added.

Right after saying that, everybody felt a jet of motivation come and all rushed to the training hall. So started two weeks of long and hard training in hopes of being chosen for the Power Struggle Tournament.

* * *

The two weeks flew faster than our heroes expected, and the day of the Power Struggle Tournament came. Master Shifu had to pick up two of his students to participate while keeping all the others to protect China. Since they worked harder, he decided that Toka and Koji would be the ones which made the best friends super-happy. The others were a bit disapointed, but not too much.

After Master Shifu used his chi to open the path that would lead them to the PST's reality, Alena, Suya, and Neyo asked if they could go with their friends to encourage them. Shifu accepted and, as all members of the New Legend entered the path, he could only whisper: "Good Luck..." before it closed behind them.

* * *

 **Man! What a day! I just finished reading Berserker88's story Tournament Of Legends in only one day, and yet, I still found a way to finish this chapter! I'm super-motivated!**

 **Other than that, I can safely say that this chapter marks the end of this story's first arc. The next chapters will change this story a lot.**

 **If you want to know what will happen to Toka and Koji, go read my other story "Power Struggle Tournament" otherwise, you won't understand a lot of things for the next chapters.**


	22. Update!

**Sorry, guys, this is not a new chapter. I know I haven't updated this story for a while, but it's because Toka and his friends' adventures are continuing in other stories: Power Struggle Tournament, my fighting show, and Phoenix Of Yin, Dragon of Yang by TheDragonSaver.**

 **For those of you who didn't read them yet, here's what happened to the friends so far: Toka and Koji passed the tournament's first round under the cheers of their friends. However, in the second round, Koji got defeated by a ninja raven named Karasu - who he befriended in the process - and Toka got beaten by Misty, the Demigoddess of water.**

 **Koji managed to convince Karasu and his friends to train him and his comrades in their world. So, Karasu used a technique to bring the New Legend into his world and, right now, they all get trained by the Tao Gao members (Karasu's team). Koji gets trained by Karasu; Toka works with Shen; Fenghuang takes care of Suya and Alena; and Mei Ling is in charge of Neyo.**

 **Now, before this update notes ends, I'd like to make an opening for The New Legend Reboot as I've seen a few authors doing it and decided to make one myself. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(We Are! - One Piece's first opening theme)**

 _We see Toka running with enthusiasm on a hill close to the sea and jump from there. We quickly see his four friend in turn._

 ** _Arritake no yume o kakiatsume_**

 _As Toka falls, he grabs a nearby tree branch and flips in the air while screaming._

 ** _Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa_**

 _We see the title "The New Legend" appearing in the sky._

 ** _NEW LEGEND!_**

 _The scene cuts to our heroes walking through China's countries._

 ** _Irashinban nate jyutai no moto_**

 ** _Netsu ni ukasare kaji o turu no sa_**

 _The New Legend's members are standing on top of an hill, look at the horizon, and smile at each other._

 ** _Hokori kabutteta takara no chizu mo_**

 _The heroes keep walking further across the world._

 ** _Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai_**

 _We then see them fighting bandits with Alena delivering hard strike to some, Suya flying through them with her spinning attack, Neyo shooting needles at them and Koji knocking some away with his horn._

 ** _Kojin teki na arashiwa dareka no BIORYTHM tokatte_**

 _Toka jumps and smash a giant ox bandit right in the face with his Iron Fist._

 ** _Omoi sugose ba li_**

 _Toka lands down back at his friends' sides and smile at them._

 ** _Arritake no yume o kakiatsume_**

 _We then see all of them taking a pose at turn with Neyo showing his thumb, Suya winking, Alena shrugging and looking away, Koji lifting his fists in the air with enthusiasm, and Toka holding his fist toward the camera with a smile._

 ** _Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa_**

 _We then see Toka looking at Master Yoshi who smiles at him._

 ** _Pocket no coin, soreto YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?_**

 _We see Toka, Koji, and Alena smiling at the camera together._

 ** _We are_**

 _Then, Neyo and Suya looking at the adventures before them with excitation._

 ** _We are on the cruise_**

 _We see the title screen appear again with the last seen being them walking away toward their adventures._

 ** _WE ARE!_**


	23. Goodbye, not farewell

**Finally, after so long, I can continue the adventures of my heroes. I strongly recommend you to read my story "Power Struggle Tournament" and TheDragonSaver's "Phoenix of Yin, Dragon of Yang" as you may not understand a few parts.**

* * *

The New Legend's journey in the other worlds took a very long time before they finally made their comeback. And things changed for them. They changed A LOT.

After Toka and Koji lost the Power Struggle Tournament, they remained in its world for a while until Karasu, a ninja raven Koji befriended during the tournament who promised to train Koji and his friends in his world, opened a portal and brought the New Legend members to his world. There, Karasu personally trained Koji in learning to fight with a sword and even contributed to unlock his half-demon form by ending his training with Cong Wo. In this form, Koji wears a kitsune mask which have the shape of a beetle and can also use his Bairen Zhengyi sword along with the Demon Chi.

Karasu's friend, Shen (he is a good guy in this world), trained Toka and, not only did he allowed the snow leopard to master many more Fire Chi techniques, but he also contributed to reveal that he was the Phoenix Warrior Master Shifu talked about all along. This unveiled a Chi as strong as Po's along with his fire one, making him a great force to be reckoned with.

For Neyo, he got to be trained by Mei Ling (yes, the same one who Crane was friend with at the Lee Da Academy. However, in this world, she is actually in couple with Crane and a defender of the Valley) with whom he learned to fight physically instead of only relying on his needles and strategies and also learned new Wind Chi techniques. But the best part is that he shared his secret meeting with Xie Zheng and she actually helped him putting his paws on Arritochan artifacts kept at the palace: some capsules that could turn into Chi blades for a small period of time and a bracelet that could create a bow and arrows made of Chi. This actually made him stronger.

Suya and Alena also made a lot of progress. Under Fenghuang's (in this story, she became good) watch, they discovered that Suya had the Flower Petals Chi while Alena had the Moon Chi - both are unique, apparently. Both girls became stronger thanks to the owl master and she even gave Suya a few advices to win Koji's heart.

Yet, for as fun and learning this journey was, a dark twist took place toward the end.

The New Legend members discovered that Alena has been treated as a slave for all her childhood by a crazy and powerful crane named Pan Mei. He followed her to this world and Alena left a message saying that she followed him as he decided to sacrifice her during an eclipse to win the powers of the sun and moon goddesses. But of course, Toka, Koji, Suya, and Neyo couldn't abandon their friend, so, with the help of this world's Po, Furious Five, and the Tao Gao (Karasu, Shen, Fenghuang, Mei Ling, and Fung), they went to save her.

However, upon arrival, they realized that Pan Mei was accompanied by many foes who all wanted to stop the heroes. Koji and Karasu got to face a Samoan beetle who happened to hate Koji's tribe after being banished named Ahulani. He revealed himself to be an half-demon too, only stronger and gave quite a beat down to Koji. However, our favorite beetle refused to give up and ultimately hurt him enough to allow Karasu to finish him off.

Suya and Fenghuang faced off against a female eagle named Tatara who had the powers of a powerful tree called the Tree of Life. She used tree monsters to hold back the Furious Five while facing off the two owls. She summoned the Tree of Life to trap Suya and used the Pearl of Hope - the same one from her village - to sacrifice her for the tree. Fenghaung was unsuccessful at saving her student, but the Tree of Life ultimately chose to give its powers to Suya who used them to defeat Tatara.

Meanwhile, Neyo got to face off against Xie Zheng who was more determined than before. Despite his new Wind Chi techniques, Arritochan artifacts and backup from Mei Ling and Fung, Neyo wasn't able to defeat the leader of the Hedgehog Clan and had to promise to go train with him, back in his world to save his friends.

As for Toka, Shen, and Po, the old crane that was Pan Mei revealed himself to be too strong for the three of them. Shen used his strong Fire Chi abilities to hold him back while Toka went to save Alena from the eclipse. He broke her free at the same time the process happened. However, the result was that Alena was the one to receive the Sun and Moon Chi from the goddesses, offering her new powers and a new form while both Chi are activated. She used her new powers to take revenge on her evil master, but was ultimately unable to defeat him. Seeing her in danger, the Phoenix Warrior Chi awoke inside Toka and he used it to defeat the evil crane once for all.

After staying a bit longer, our heroes said goodbye to their friends and left to go back to their own world. There, they discovered that their friends had trained a lot and found their own Chi abilities as well as the Elemental Five becoming stronger. There was nothing unusual on the criminal activities side.

 **(***)**

A week have passed since our heroes' return to their world. It was dinner time and they were enjoying a good meal of dumplings and noodles made by Po with their friends.

"So, did you make a lot of progress, pal?" Koji asked Yang who was sitting right beside him.

"Oh yes! Viper helped me learning new Poison Chi techniques! Look!" He said as he showed his tail which got covered by Poison Chi.

"Woah! This is cool!" Koji said with looking at his tail. "You'll show me everything you learned after dinner, okay? Whil we're at it, I also want to see what you learned, Tongo." He added to the giant orange snake who simply smiled in approval.

"Speaking of which," Neyo said after swallowing a dumpling. "is it true that you all mastered your Chi while we were away?"

"Yes." Crane nodded with a smile. "We worked really hard, but Po and the Elemental Five allowed us to discover our Chi nature. Look." The bird rose one wing and made the soup in his noodle bowl turn into a water ball.

"So you have Water Chi." Toka noticed.

"Yes." The avian nodded, letting his soup getting back in his bowl. "Mantis have Earth Chi; Viper have Wood one; Monkey controls the Wind, and Tigress have Fire Chi." He explained.

"So you all became stronger? Cool!" Suya happily said. "We could have a rematch from our first training in here, don't you think?"

"You really want to get your butt kicked again?" Mantis said with a chuckle.

"Hey, last time, we defeated four out of five of you. We were not that far from victory." Suya protested. "Though I admit Toka did most of the job, but ever since, we became stronger." Toka, Koji and Neyo all nodded to back up her argument.

"Really? Then maybe we could-" Viper said but suddenly interrupted herself to give a slap to Monkey.

"Hey! What was that for?!" The primate said with rubbing where she slapped him.

"Don't play the innocent: I saw you starring at Alena."

"No! Not at all!" He protested, but in reality, he knew she was right. See, during her fight with Pan Mei in the other world, Alena's clothes got half-destroyed. So, the Mei Ling of this world had to rebuild them for her: her vest was now turned into a top that ended at her ribs and equiped with a purple hoodie. Her shorts remained unchanged, but she was now wearing purple boots to replace her sandals along with ruby gloves that were smaller than Toka's. Before, Monkey wasn't really paying attention to her the most, but ever since she came back with that new attire, he wouldn't miss a chance to take a glance.

"It's okay, Viper, I don't mind." The black panther said as she kept eating her food.

"Really?" The snake was a bit surprised. "You've became nicer and more social since you all came back from this other world."

"A lot of things have changed in me now that I'm free and no longer held back by this old crazy crane." She said with a smile before eating another dumpling.

"Really?" Monkey said with a smile as he held an hand to touch her unprotected tummy. "So you won't mind if I do touch you a bit-"

Before he could get any further, Alena planted an elbow strike in his face that caused him to bleed from the nose. "Must not exaggerate!" She angrily said. This caused everyone at the table to laugh.

Po suddenly wrapped an arm around Toka who was sitting right beside him. "Y'know, I still can't believe that you actually are the Phoenix Warrior. It's so awesome to have someone like me at the palace! It's like we are actually brothers!" He said and held out a fist which Toka gladly accepted to fist-bump.

"I know: I was myself surprised to learn that I actually was the Phoenix Warrior." He then looked down at his right fist which he used to make his first ever Phoenix Fist (like the Iron Fist, but with the Phoenix Warrior Chi). "I have Shen to thank for that: he greatly helped me to discover it."

"So the Shen of this world really is a good guy?" Kasaiori asked.

"Yes: he turned down the path that he took in our world and became a Kung Fu Master." Toka nodded.

The New Legend members all shared their training and also all the new powers and skills they obtained during their training with the Tao Gao. The only exception was Neyo who still didn't talked about his deal with Xi Zheng with the others. This was hurting him in the inside as he would like to share it with all his friends, but a promise is a promise.

Toka then noticed something. "Hey, where's Master Shifu? Isn't he eating with us tonight?"

"He is at the Sacred Peach Tree." Tigress answered. "Ever since Master Oogway warned him about the rising threat in the Spirit Realm, he spent almost all of his time meditating there in case Oogway would have something else to tell him."

Speaking of which, the little red panda suddenly entered the dining room. Strangely, he was carrying five jade colored scrolls that were designed to look like turtle shells and seemed a unhappy. Everyone could already guess he had bad news.

"My students...I'm afraid I got some unpleasant news."

Oh, not bad ones?

"What is it, master?" Po asked as everyone turned their attention to the old master. "Is it from Master Oogway? News about the Spirit Realm's threat?"

Shifu nodded and putted the five scrolls on the table, careful not to put them in contact with the food. "What are these?" Yang asked.

"Master Oogway wanted me to give these to all New Legend members. He said only them must read those scrolls."

Indeed, the name of all five of them were written on the covers. They all picked up their respective scroll and opened them up to read them. They all started with the same words:

 _Hello, dear New Legend. By the time you receive this message, you will probably be already back from the Power Struggle Tournament and from this other world with different versions of our friends._

 _I must congratulate all of you for you all managed to overcome your personal problems with help from the Tao Gao, is that how they're called? Regardless, you did a lot of progress._

 _However, I'm afraid that is not the reason of this message._

 _The reason is that the threat of the Spirit Realm is growing bigger and bigger every day. It is great that Toka became the Phoenix Warrior, but I'm afraid even combined with the Dragon Warrior's strength and with all the New Legend, Elemental Five and Furious Five, it won't be enough to stop it. This is why all five of you must reach your full potential individually and face your personal demons._

After this passage, the message changed for all of them.

For Toka:

 _Out of all your team, you are the one who progressed the most, young Toka. You worked really hard and your desire to protect all those you cherish allowed you to become one of the strongest warriors in China._

 _However, this also means you have a long road ahead of you. The first step you must do as the Phoenix Warrior is to face your past to be able to unlock Inner Peace._

 _This is why I want you to go back to the Kanto Region and back to Master Yoshi. He shall be able to teach you more on this subject than Shifu. Face your past and embrace your role as the defender of China, youngling._

For Koji:

 _Learning that you are an half-demon must have been really hard, Koji. But I'm glad that you quickly understood that Cong Wo wasn't your enemy but your friend._

 _Your friend, Karasu, taught you a lot. Not only to master a sword with all of your heart, but also to always believe in your comrades - your family. You also did help him with his personal problems which is a good thing._

 _Now, you must obtain new powers along with working on your half-demon one. The mask that appears on your face upon activating your power reflects your bond with Cong Wo and your sword is the weapon you use to bring justice upon this world._

 _Your tribe has moved back to the land of Fagamalo recently. You must go back there as you'll learn more with your people. I know leaving your friends will be hard, but you'll see them again._

For Alena:

 _Pan Mei have kept an hold on you for all your life. But now, he is no longer there and you are free from his power. You can now enjoy your time with your friends without holding anything back._

 _Unfortunately, I'm afraid this time will have to wait. You now possess not one but TWO unique Chi: the Sun's and the Moon's. It is important that you master both of them as soon as possible for they can bring a lot of good, if used correctly, but can also causes damages if missused._

 _You need to travel to the Celestial Plains in Japan. There, a lot of challenges shall await you, but the path to master your new gift isn't easy. I'm sorry that you have to leave your friends right after being completely free, but you shall enjoy your time with them for the rest of your life, young one._

For Suya:

 _You finally achieved - or should I say obtained - what you searched for since you were a chick. The Pearl of Hope gave you the powers of the Tree of Life and saved you from your opponent in the other world. You must really be proud of you._

 _However, it doesn't mean your path as a Kung Fu warrior is done. You need to learn all the secrets the Tree of Life holds. To do so, you need to go to the Red Land in Egypt._

 _I know it's very far from China and also very hot for a snowy owl like you, but it's the best place you can go to learn everything you need. Also, you must join the_ _Tiàowǔ Liánhuā._

For Neyo:

 _I know about the promise you made to Xie Zheng to save Mei Ling and Fung in the other world. Do not worry: I didn't told anyone else._

 _I know you're gonna take me for a crazy old turtle after reading this, but you must follow this promise and go train with the Hedgehog Clan. The reason is that Kung Fu might not be enough to defeat the upcoming threat._

 _If so is the case, the advanced knowledges and technology of the Arritochans could play a major role. And with your brains, you're the best suited one for this task._

"So? What are they saying?" Po asked, impatient to know what the scrolls were saying as much as all the others who waited for them to be done.

The five New Legend members exchanged looks to meant they understood each other before looking sadly at all the others.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Po complained.

After sharing what Master Oogway told them via the scrolls, our five heroes packed up their things and left to the entrance of the Valley. Po, Shifu, the Five, and the Elemental Five decided to go with them. After all, they were about to leave for a very long time and they wanted to tell them goodbye.

"That's not fair." Alena said, looking down in sadness. "I barely got the chance to completely open up to my friends and I already have to leave them."

"But Master Oogway said we have to. So it's the best thing we can do." Toka said before turning to Shifu. "Right, master?"

The red panda looked down. True to be told, he sometimes regretted throwing away what he had, like his girlfriend and best friends, just because he wanted to follow his master. Regrets he held for a good part of his life. However, now was not the time to question his master. China was in danger and it could very well rest on the shoulders of those five young people, so he would do what's necessary for them.

"Yes. Right." He nodded. "You have more chance of progressing if you follow your path individually. It is indeed a wise idea. Though..." He rubbed his beard. "...I think you should each take someone to accompany you. First, because the Elemental Five could learn a lot with you and also because you wouldn't want to feel too alone, right?"

Our heroes agreed on that point. After some debate, it was decided that Toka would get accompanied by Tigress as Shifu secretly knew she wanted to bond with him. Koji would take Crane, Yang and Tongo Tonga with him to go back to the land of Fagamelo. Alena accepted to have Kasaiori and Mantis to come with her at the Celestial Plains, though she warned the bug not to cause her any trouble which he didn't had any problem with. Suya picked Viper and Tanchi as she preferred having girls rather than boys with her. However, Neyo preferred going alone as ever non-hedgehogs were probably not welcome where he was going.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" Mizufusen asked him, talking about Monkey and herself.

"No: it'b be better if I go to train alone with the Hedgehog Clan." He then turned to look at his friends. "Speaking of which... sorry for not telling you about my encounter with Xie Zhen and the promise I made in the other world. I didn't wanted to worry you." He said and rubbed the back of his head.

Toka walked toward him and simply gave a small punch to his shoulder (not the damaged one). "Don't hurt your head about that, pal. You need to let that kind of stuff go. But you should have shared your problem with us: it wouldn't have affected our relation at all."

The others backed up his argument by nodding. This made the young hedgehog smile as he felt a huge weight being removed from his chest. He is also glad his friends didn't judged him for going to train with the Hedgehog Clan.

Toka looked up at the sky. It was of a dark blue tonight and thousands of stars were shining across it. He then looked back down at his four friends and pushed a sigh. "So, we won't see each other for a full year..."

The others nodded sadly. Suddenly, they heard a noise which sounded like sobbing. Upon further investigation, they realized that Neyo had tears streaming down his cheeks with his eyes closed and his fist clutched hard. It was clear that he tried to not cry. "Neyo?"

"Shit... I promised myself not to cry..." He mumbled.

It was understandable: Oogway said their individual path would be filled with dangers which meant this very moment could be the very last time they see each other. Neyo's unintentionally started a chain reaction: Koji also started crying into his arm to try and not be seen which failed; Alena looked at the ground as her eyes were getting filled with tears; Suya started crying but didn't do anything to hide it, and Toka let a few tears come out, but quickly whipped them away to keep a determined look.

"This is no farewell, guys! It's only a goodbye!" Everybody turned to look at him. "If Master Oogway said the paths we will follow will be hard, I don't doubt him for a second! But how many hard paths have we already been through? Many! And every time, we came out of it stronger than before. This time will be no different! Even if it does take us a full year, one day, we'll be back stronger to save China and we'll meet again at this very place!" He said and lifted his right fist.

Koji whipped his tears away and managed to make a smile as he putted his hand on top of his best friend's fist. "You're right!"

Soon, the three others followed and they putted their paw and wing (for Suya) on top of Koji's. They all looked at each other not in sadness but in joy of being together at this very moment.

"Hey! Look!" Yang suddenly called.

Everybody turned to see that he pointed at the sky where a showed of shooting stars were currently flying through. It was a very spectacular show. Gotta believe the gods decided to make their last night together a memorable one.

They just sat there and watched the sky for a full hour before walking away after promising each other to meet again in one year...

* * *

 **(Memories - One Piece's first ending theme)**

 _We see Toka, Koji, Alena, Suya, and Neyo all sitting at the beach, watching the sunset on the sea together - kids at first, then slowly getting older._

 ** _Chiisa na koro ni wa t_** ** _akara no chizu ga_**

 ** _Atama no naka ni ukande te_**

 ** _Itsudemo sagashita kiseki no busho vo_**

 ** _Shiranai dareka ni makenai you ni_**

 ** _Hontou no_**

 ** _Yume sae tsukamenai mama_**

 ** _Moshimo sekai ga kawaru no nara_**

 ** _Nanimo shiranai koro no watashi ni_**

 ** _Tsurute itte omoide ga tro asenai you ni..._**

* * *

 **Oh man! That chapter was so emotional! And the ending song didn't helped: I'm literally crying right now!**

 **This is the official end of the first season for "The New Legend Reboot", guys.**

 **My next stories will follow each New Legend member as they follow their own path. It will published in different stories instead of just one.**

 **I want to thank all of you who followed and helped me making The New Legend coming back to life. Specially to The Grey Coincidence and TheDragonSaver. You guys rock! :)**


End file.
